Tick Tock
by gothina234
Summary: Reid finds himself the puppet of a dangerous Unsub who wants something. Reid depends on Morgan as he finds himself pinned to a concrete floor with a bomb strapped to his chest. The team has four hours to save Reid while Morgan chooses to stay by his friends side. Will the team save Reid in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I can't seem to stay away for too long before I must write again. I am have so many ideas in my head and I wanted to do this. I don't know how many chapters this will be but I hope you enjoy it. For some of my regular readers, this has Reid whump (my speciality). **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**I do not own criminal minds, CBS does. (Jealous!)**

Hotch looked around the bullpen, his eyes settled on Reid's empty desk. He looked at his watch and frowned as he looked at the time. Reid was over two hours late for work, Hotch felt concerned. Reid was never late.

"Does anyone know where Reid is?" Hotch said as he walked down the stairs. Everyone looked up from their paperwork with small frowns on each of their faces.

"He's never late. I'll call him," Morgan said before picking up his telephone and dialling Reid's cellphone number. Morgan grew more concerned with each unanswered ring, Reid's voicemail suddenly came on. "He's not answering, all I got was the voicemail.

Hotch was about to speak when his cellphone began to ring. Hotch felt relief flood through him when Reid's name flashed up on the display. He flipped the cellphone up to answer the call.

"Reid, where are you? You are late for work and you haven't been answering your phone," Hotch said in a slightly annoyed tone. Hotch brow furrowed slightly when a small chuckling came down the phone.

"Dr Reid is currently unavailable. I have simple instructions for you to follow, you have four hours to get Alex Frenson released from jail or Dr Reid is going to meet a rather grim end. Don't worry about tracing this, I'll tell you where he is. He is currently in an abandoned warehouse three blocks from the BAU. I'll be gone by the time you arrive here but I assure you, I'll be watching him with my finger over this trigger. I would advise you not to tamper with the explosives strapped to Dr Reid's chest. I'm skilled at what I do, that I can promise you," the voice said calmly down the phone.

"Where is Reid? What did you do to him?" Hotch said down the phone, his voice angry but calm. Hotch quickly walked down to a table and quickly scribbled a message to Morgan. Morgan's face fell as he read the message but he quickly went into action.

"Nothing too bad, I just showed him that being a resilient little shit is not a good idea. He has quite a mouth on him, I had to shut him up and teach him a lesson," the unsub said before releasing a long sigh. "You have your instructions, I suggest you get to work. Tick tock Agent Hotchner."

A dead tone filled Hotch's ear as the unsub disconnected the call. Morgan came running back into the bullpen with Garcia a few seconds later.

"There is one abandoned warehouse three blocks away," Morgan said before handing Hotch a piece of paper with address on it.

"Morgan, Emily and Rossi, get ready. Reid is in trouble and we need to get to this address now. Garcia, I want all the information you can find on Alex Frenson, I need it as quick as you can. Reid only has four hours under the unsub's plan. JJ, I need you to get the bomb squad to meet us at the address. Move!" Hotch ordered before running back into his office and grabbing his gun.

**Eight minutes later**

Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Morgan and JJ all pulled up at the front of the warehouse, they all quickly made their way towards the warehouse. The bomb squad were a few minutes behind them.

"Emily, JJ, Rossi. Stay here and wait for the bomb squad. Morgan, are you okay to come inside?" Hotch asked knowing that the situation inside could prove very dangerous to both their lives and more important, Reid's life.

"I'm ready, let's go," Morgan said before he walked towards the warehouse entrance. Hotch nodded and pulled open the door, they both walked in and froze at the sight in front of them. Laying on the ground was an unconscious Reid, they could both see small pools of blood around his hand and thighs. Morgan rushed forward and knelt by Reid, he felt like crying at the sight in front of him. Half of his brain focused on the bomb vest that was strapped onto Reid's chest, the other part focused on the blood and bruises covering his friends face, this part of his brain couldn't stop focusing on the metal rods that had been driven through Reid's hands and thighs and secured to the concrete floor. Blood dripped from these wounds.

"Morgan, be careful of the vest. The design looks complex, we don't want to trigger anything," Hotch advised two finger's on Reid's neck. Hotch didn't like that Reid's pulse had slowed down from the normal.

"Jesus Hotch, look at him. He isn't going anywhere with these spikes in his hands and legs. The bastard has beaten the living hell out of him. We need medical supplies," Morgan said as he attempted to wake Reid up with a gentle tap on the cheek.

"I can't clear medics to come in here," Hotch said.

"Then go and get the medical kit from the car!" Morgan shouted at Hotch. "I'll stay with him. Get the blankets and anything we can use to help him," Morgan said slightly more calmer. Hotch nodded before running out to the car, he understood that Morgan was having a tough time seeing Reid hurt and in danger.

Morgan stayed at Reid's side, a small groan from Reid brought Morgan to full alert.

**Reid**

Reid didn't want to open his eyes, everything was painful and his head was pounding so much it made him want to cry. Reid winced slightly as he remembered the unsub attacking him in the warehouse.

**_Earlier that morning_**

_"You won't get anything from me or my team," Reid said to the unsub from the floor of the back seat he had been thrown into. His hands had been bound as had his legs. The car came to a sudden stop causing Reid to hit the two front seats harshly. The unsub got out of the front seat causing Reid to feel a rush of fear. The back seat door opened causing a gust of wind to hit Reid. He yelped slightly as a strong arm wrapped around his neck and began to pull him out. Reid hit the concrete with a harsh thud. The unsub dragged him across the floor of the warehouse before dropping him to the floor again._

_Reid watched as the unsub walked to his other side and look down at him with a sick grin on his face._

_"You are wrong Dr Reid, I will get exactly what I want because your team cares about you too much to let you die. I've been watching you all, out of all of them, you seem to be the weakest," the unsub smiled at him._

_"I'm not weak. Don't ever call me that. I'm stronger than I look. My team will find you and they will make you pay," Reid said defiantly._

_"I think I need to teach you a little lesson in respect," the unsub said in a low threatening voice._

_Reid gasped for air as the unsub kicked him in the stomach. Reid coughed as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal. Reid yelped as the unsub delivered another kick to his back. Reid tried to block out the pain as the unsub continued to punch and kick him. _

Reid snapped away from the memory when he felt a hand on his face, he groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened to see Morgan above him. Reid tried to move his hands and leg but whimpered as pain rushed through his arms and legs.

"Shhh..Reid, everything is going to be okay. Don't try to move. Just stay still," Morgan said a soft voice. Reid stopped moving, he couldn't stop the tears from leaking down his cheeks as he felt pain in his hands and legs.

"M-Morgan, it h-hurts," Reid cried gently.

"I know, we are getting some things to try help you. Just stay calm. Just focus on breathing through the pain," Morgan said. Reid took small breaths as he tried to focus his mind away from the pain. Reid looked down to his chest and saw a black vest with wires attached to a few blocks of something.

"W-What is...on my chest? What is that?" Reid cried gently as fear overcame him. "Tell me what it is?!

"Reid, I need you to stay calm and listen. You have a bomb strapped to your chest and you have poles in your hands and thighs pinning you to the floor. I promise you that we will get the bomb off, I promise I will get you out of here safely," Morgan explained to Reid. Reid laid his head back to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping deep down that all of this was just a horrible nightmare. Reid let out a small sob before turning to Morgan.

"Morgan...I'm really scared."

"I know Reid, I'm here though. I'm not going to leave you alone," Morgan promised.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, first of all. Thank you! Thank you so much for the great response to this fanfic, you are all amazing. Thank you so much for the adds and reviews. You are all the best readers a writer could have. The reviews are all amazing and thank you again.**

**I actually promised myself that I wasn't going to write for at least a few days but I went through a strange withdrawal not writing anything.**

**Thank you again. I know I say thank you a lot but I can't help it.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan looked up to see Hotch rushing to him and Reid with Rossi helping carry supplies, Morgan could see Rossi pale slightly at Reid's current condition. Morgan immediately grabbed one of the blankets and folded it up, he carefully placed it under Reid's head. Reid groaned at the movement before he started to close his eyes again.

"Reid, you have to stay awake," Morgan said before giving Reid's a small tap on his cheek, Reid's eyes opened again. He looked around unfocused for a moment before focusing back on Morgan. Morgan gave Reid a small smile before looking up at Rossi and Hotch. The look exchanged between the three was a silent message that Reid was not in a good condition.

"I-I...think I have a severe concussion," Reid said in a small voice. "He hit me in the head a lot."

Morgan had to grit his teeth to control his anger at the unsub for beating Reid.

"Just stay calm Reid and keep those eyes open. Don't worry about anything, just focus on staying awake. Can you give us a description of who did this to you?" Hotch said as brought out some antiseptic wipes and handed them to Morgan.

"He had..black hair," Reid said before coughing violently. He whimpered as pain ripped through ribs. He took a few small breaths before starting again. "Green eyes, he was caucasion. I can't remember how tall he was. I'm sorry everything is a bit fuzzy."

"Don't worry Reid, you've given us some great help. I'm going to wipe some of the blood from your face, this is going to sting," Morgan said before he wiped Reid's face. Reid hissed as Morgan cleaned the blood from his face. Morgan did this for about a minute before throwing three bloody wipes to the side.

"How are you feeling Reid?" Rossi asked as he unscrewed a water bottle, he put it to Reid's lips and Reid sipped a few gulps before Rossi took away the bottle.

"Thanks..for the water. My chest really hurts...I think he broke some of my ribs. Everything really hurts, feel really dizzy and...all I want to do is sleep," Reid explained. Morgan could hear Reid's breathing, he knew that Reid needed to get to a hospital and soon. There was an audible rasp in Reid's breathing that made Morgan want to rip the unsub to pieces. Hotch heard his radio crackle with JJ's voice.

"The bomb team are here, they want you out here with Rossi and Morgan," JJ's voice said.

"I'm not leaving him here alone Hotch, I have training with explosives. I'm staying with him," Morgan said in a stern voice. Hotch nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to order Morgan or even drag him out of the warehouse. Hotch knew that Morgan watched over Reid like a big brother would to a his litter brother.

"You can stay here but I need to talk with you in private. Rossi, keep an eye on him," Hotch said before walking away from Reid with Morgan. Hotch made sure that they were out of Reid's earshot before talking.

"Morgan, I need you to remember that we have a time limit with the unsub. I need you to remember that Reid may not make it through this, I hope to god he does but I need you to be prepared to leave him if that bomb hits its time limit. I care about Reid and I want to get him out this safe. I can't risk losing two agents," Hotch said before a whimper from Reid caught his attention.

"I promised him I would stay with him, I'm not leaving him till I have to. He is really scared and the son of a bitch unsub has beaten him half to death, his breathing is pained and we can't risk him falling asleep, by the looks of things he has a severe concussion and he could fall into a coma if he goes to sleep. I'm staying with him. He can't be alone," Morgan explained.

"Just keep him awake and help him as much as you can," Hotch sighed as he worried for Reid. Morgan and Hotch both walked over to see that Reid was crying.

"Hey, don't cry Reid. Everything is going to be okay," Morgan said before wiping away the tears.

"I don't know why I'm...crying," Reid cried gently. Morgan looked up at Hotch and Rossi, he nodded to them to go.

"Reid, Rossi and I have to go outside and talk with the bomb squad. Morgan is going to stay here with you. Everything is going to be okay," Hotch said before giving Reid a sad smile. Reid nodded gently but winced at the pain at the movement.

Hotch and Rossi left Reid reluctantly, both of the two looking back before leaving the room.

**Morgan**

"He surprised me...in the elevator at my apartment. Put a knife to my throat," Reid rasped painfully. "I should have...seen him."

"Reid, don't start doing that. He caught you by surprise, you couldn't have known what he was planning."

"Morgan, how much...blood have I lost? I can feel it dripping."

Morgan looked at Reid's legs and then to his hands. Morgan knew that they had to do something to stop the bleeding, he quickly grabbed some gauze from the medical kit from the car. He leaned over Reid and looked him in his eyes, Morgan hated seeing fear in Reid's eyes.

"Reid, I need to pack the gauze against the wounds to try and slow down the bleeding. It is going to hurt. I need you to stay awake though," Morgan said as he placed a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Okay...I can stay awake," Reid breathed. Morgan nodded sadly before moving to Reid's hands. Morgan took a deep breath before pressing the gauze into the bloody wounds. He flinched as Reid let out a small scream. Morgan covered the holes on top and on the bottom before moving to the next hand. He flinched every time he heard Reid yelp or whimper. Morgan moved to Reid's legs and continued to place gauze in the wound, he quickly grabbed some bandage and wrapped it around Reid's thigh and around the metal spike. Morgan let out a relieved breath as he finished but found his hands covered in Reid's blood. He used a spare blanket to wipe the blood off his hands.

Morgan went back to Reid's side to see Reid's breathing erratic, quick and raspy. Morgan put his hand on Reid's forehead and looked Reid in the eyes.

"Reid, you need to calm down. It's over now. Take even breaths. Focus," Morgan coached. Reid closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing, he opened his eyes again to see a relieved Morgan above him.

"Morgan...I don't think I'm going...to get out of this."

** Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, you are all so brilliant and I'm still shocked at how much you all like this. Thank you for the reviews, they are all amazing and so helpful. Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I plan on updating this everyday.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Don't think like that Reid. We are going to get this vest off you and get you to a hospital. We are going to get the unsub who did this to you," Morgan said.

"He...just kept kicking me. I couldn't fight back...my chest hurts so much," Reid gasped as he took small pained breaths. Morgan bit his lip to keep his anger under control, he hated seeing Reid in so much pain. He hated not being able to take Reid's hand and hold it. He couldn't provide any comfort to his best friend.

"I'm going to see if I can get some oxygen here to help with your breathing," Morgan smiled gently before pressing his radio and requesting some more medical supplies. A swift reply told him they would send some supplies in with a member of the bomb squad in a few minutes. Morgan looked away from his radio to see Reid's eyes struggling to stay open. "Reid, stay awake!"

Reid opened his eyes wider and try to focus more when he heard Morgan's loud voice.

"I'm sorry," Reid apologised.

"You have to stay awake. Tell me what you did over the weekend," Morgan said trying to make sure Reid stayed awake, he knew he needed to keep Reid's mind focused.

"I went to...a new bookstore and then read some books. I watched...Doctor Who and I called..my mum," Reid said. "She's had a good week."

"That's great, you can go and visit her once you get out of the hospital. I'll even come with you," Morgan said. Morgan frowned though when he saw more tears run down Reid's cheeks and Reid's lip wobble.

"I don't...want a die like this. I don't want to leave...my mum all alone. She always worries about me...in this job. I should be calmer than...this. I don't know why I keep crying?" Reid cried gently before taking a pained hitched breath. Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave Reid a small smile.

"You are not going to die like this Reid. You have to try and stay calm but it is okay to be scared. Reid, it's okay to cry if you are scared and in pain. Reid, you've been beaten and you are hurt. You are very strong Reid, just try and stay strong for us all. Can you do that for me?"

"I can do that..I can try."

Morgan looked up when a small creak came from the warehouse door opening a few minutes later. A few seconds later a bomb squad member came in with a large red bag and a smaller black one. He quickly made his way over to them.

"I'm Justin Gray, I'm here to assess the situation," Justin greeted before pushing the red bag along to Morgan. "Those are the medical supplies you requested."

Morgan nodded his thanks before he opened the bag, he let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out the small oxygen tank, he quickly attached the small tube to the mask before leaning over Reid again. "Reid, I'm going to put this oxygen mask over your face to help your breathing. I think you have a collapsed lung. I want you to stay awake. I want you to think about the books you read this week, I want to know all about them later," Morgan nodded at Reid before placing the oxygen mask over Reid's mouth and nose.

Morgan turned his attention to the squad member, he didn't like the look that came across Justin's face. Justin was carefully examining the vest and the wires.

"We can't take this off him without it going off. The mechanism is connected to the C4, this design looks familar though," Justin explained before looking up at Morgan.

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned.

"I need to confer with my captain but I remember studying this design on at the academy. I think the guy that put this on your friend has a history with explosives, law enforcement has had encounters with him before. The maker of the design that I studied was never found. This design has been altered though, I can't deactivate this till I've looked up the schematics we have of the previous design," Justin explained.

"How did the case that you study end?" Morgan asked with a grim face.

"I'm not going to let this end like that. How is doing? He doesn't look too good," Justin observed as he looked down at the bloody gauze on Reid's legs and his hands.

"He needs to go to the hospital, I've only slowed down the bleeding. He has been beaten almost half to death and I'm worried about the blows he recieved to his head. He said the unsub hit him in the head on a lot," Morgan said. The door creaked again causing Morgan to look up, he saw Hotch and another member of the bomb squad enter. Hotch went to Morga's side while Justin brought the other member up to speed.

"Hotch, how much time do we have left?" Morgan asked urgently.

"Three and a half hours. How is Reid doing?" Hotch asked as he looked at Reid.

"He needs a hospital, I think he has a collapsed lung. It hurts for him to talk. Hotch, he is really scared and I don't know how to help him properly," Morgan admitted.

"Just keep talking to him. Garcia has sent us information on Alex Frenson, he's currently on death row for killing fifteen people in a bomb attack. We are trying to find out if the unsub who did this was also part of the same attack," Hotch said.

"Justin, the bomb squad member said that the design look familar but had been altered. We need to find the connection and the bastard who did this. The quicker we get this vest off Reid, the quicker we can get him to the hospital," Morgan said, his anger at the unsub spilling into his voice. Morgan moved up next to Reid's head and felt fear and dread fill his heart when Reid's head suddenly jolted to the side. A slow stream of blood came from Reid's nose as Reid's eyes rolled back. Reid's entire body began to seize uncontrollably causing Morgan take action.

"He's seizing!" Morgan shouted as he held Reid's arms place. "Hotch, hold down his legs and someone try and hold his hips. We need to stop him injurying himself further."

Hotch rushed to Reid's legs and held just below where the spikes had been driven through. Both members of the bomb team helped to hold Reid. Reid's neck tightened as he continued to seize. Morgan couldn't stop staring at Reid as they waited for the seizure to stop. Reid stopped seizing after a few minutes. Morgan released Reid, he stared down at his hands and realised that he was shaking slightly. Morgan and Hotch quickly went to check on Reid, both of them feeling panic as they saw Reid had fall unconcious. Morgan tapped Reid's cheek gently to try and wake him up.

"Don't do this Reid!" Morgan shouted. "Wake up, you need wake up."

Reid remained unconcious and unresponsive, the stream of blood had now stopped from his nose. Morgan knew that Reid was in serious trouble, Reid needed medical help that he couldn't give. Morgan quickly grabbed Justin's arm and made him face him.

"Justin, get those schematics and figure a way to get that vest off him. Go, now!"

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews and you are all amazing and brilliant. I love writing this and I'm so happy that you all love it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and again, thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Hotch, you need to clear a medic to come in here," Morgan pleaded with Hotch as he watched Justin leave. Hotch nodded his head and raced outside. Morgan looked back down to Reid, he quickly replaced the gauze on Reid's hands and legs, he hated feeling Reid's blood on his hands. He quickly finished replacing the gauze before he went to Reid's head and tried to wake him again.

"Reid, you promised me that you would stay awake. I need you to wake up," Morgan said tapping Reid's cheek. Morgan jumped slightly when the warehouse door slammed open to reveal Hotch and female medic. She quickly made her way over to Reid and Morgan, she placed her bag at her side and pulled out a small torch. She opened Reid's eyelids and shined the torch in Reid's eyes.

"How long has he been unconcious?" she asked quickly.

"About five minutes, he had a seizure for a few minutes. I know your not supposed hold someone down having a seizure but we had to. The spikes would have caused more damage if we hadn't. Please help him," Morgan said to the female medic. She nodded quickly before pulling out a small IV bag and passing it to Morgan.

"Hold that up," she ordered. Morgan immediately lifted it up and watched as she placed an IV in Reid's arm. She opened it and the moved to Reid's head to check the damage. "Was there any bleeding during the seizure?"

"His nose started bleeding steadily," Morgan said back.

"We need to try and wake him up. I have some powerful smelling salts. I'll see if that does the trick. If he reacts to them, its a good sign. If he doesn't, it could mean he has a serious injury to his brain," she explained before pulling out a small bottle from her pocket. She put them under Reid's nose for a few seconds after she had removed the oxygen mask. Morgan let out a small sigh of relief when Reid let out a small groan before opening his eyes.

"There you are," Morgan smiled as he watched Reid wake up.

The female medic also let out a small smile when she saw Reid open his eyes. She pulled out her small torch and shined it into Reid's eyes.

"What's his name?" she asked Morgan.

"His name is Spencer Reid."

She turned her attention to back to Reid and smiled at him.

"Spencer, my name is Kahlen. I'm here to help you. I need you to focus on the light and follow it," Kahlen smiled at him before moving he light side to side. Reid followed it for a few seconds before closing his eyes and turning his head away from it. "Spencer, follow the light."

Reid kept his eyes closed and let out a small little moan.

"It..hurts," Reid gasped painfully, he opened his eyes again but refused to look at the light. Kahlen turned off the light and put it at her side. She let out a small breath that Morgan recognised all too well. It was a breath of both worry and fustration.

"What...happened?" Reid rasped painfully.

"You had a seizure Reid. You fell unconcious for about seven minutes but Kahlen has woken you up. She is here to take care of you. You need to listen and follow her instructions. Can you do that Reid?" Morgan smiled at him.

"I...can try."

"I'm going to put the oxygen mask back on you. I need you stay awake," Kahlen advised before she placed the mask back on Reid's face and increased the oxygen flow.

"I'm relieved he woke up," Morgan said to Kahlen.

"He needs immediate medical treatment," Kahlen said urgently. "He's breathing is laboured and in distress, I can't listen to his lungs because of the vest but I suspect that one of his lungs has been punctured and has collapsed. Agent Hotchner told me that Spencer thinks he has a few broken ribs. I think that he is right. He has multiple head injuries and I have no doubt he has some trauma to his brain. I can't tell you what is specifically wrong with him till he has a few scans.I can only do so much here."

"We have someone trying to get the vest off him. I think we need to get these spikes out," Morgan said.

"I agree, we need to take them out. I can stabalise the bleeding when you do but we need to be careful with the ones in his legs. I'm also concerned with the amount of pain he will be in when we take them out. I can't give him any pain medication due to his head injury but I'm concerned that he may pass out due to the pain," Kahlen sighed before she pulled out a small pad of gauze and placed it the large cut on Reid's forehead. She kept it in place by wrapping a small bandage around his head.

"He wouldn't want any pain medication anyway," Morgan said carefully. Kahlen nodded her head as she pieced together the reason.

"You've done well helping him till I got here," Kahlen smiled at Morgan causing him to feel relief. Morgan moved to the spikes in Reid's hands and examined them, he knew that he could get them out but pulling them out was going to be extremely painful for Reid. Morgan switched the IV bag to his other hand before pressing his radio.

"Hotch, I need you to get someone to come and remove the spikes from Reid's hands and legs. We can stabalise the bleeding once they are out but the medic and I both agree they should be taken out," Morgan said down his radio before looking into Reid's eyes again. Reid stared back at him before giving him a weak smile from behind the mask.

'We have the schematics for the bomb design but the unsub has changed them. We are trying to find an alternate way of disabling the bomb or at least getting the best off. I'll get someone in A.S.A.P," Hotch's voice crackled from the radio. "Is Reid awake?"

"Yes, he is. You can thank the medic for that," Morgan said back down the radio before watching Kahlen as she continued to treat Reid's wounds.

"We'll be in soon."

**Ten minutes later**

Morgan was helping Kahlen clean out some of Reid's wound with his free hand when Hotch came through the warehouse door with another person. Morgan finished helping Kahlen and noticed that the person who had entered with Hotch had come with tools. Hotch nodded at Morgan giving him the sign that they were ready to remove the spikes.

"Hotch, hold this," Morgan said as he passed the IV bag to Hotch. Morgan leaned over the Reid causing Reid to look straight at Morgan. Reid knew what was about to happen by the look in Reid's eyes.

"Reid, we need to take the spikes out and it is going to hurt but I need you not to pass out. You can scream, don't try and act brave. I'm going to be here the whole time talking to you. You ready to this Reid?"

"Just don't leave me...alone, please," Reid's muffled voice came from behind the oxygen mask.

"I won't," Morgan promised before turning to Kahlen. "Do you have everything ready to stop the bleeding?"

Kahlen nodded. Morgan turned to the person ready with the drill. "Do it."

**Reid**

Reid heard a drill being turned on, he couldn't help his breathing getting quicker. A few seconds later, Reid's felt a horrible pain run through his hand. Reid struggled with the pain in his chest as he unleashed a bloody scream.

"STOP! PLEASE...STOP!"

**Please review**

**I need to say this to put some minds to rest...this is not going to be a deathfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I want to thank everyone again for the amazing reviews. You are all amazing and I loved all the reviews. I have followed the advice concerning Reid's injuries so I hope that is okay. Thanks!**

**Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Stop!" Morgan shouted loudly as he realised how much pain Reid was in. The man stopping drilling the bolts out leaving the room filled with Reid's strained, heaving breathing and broken sobs. Reid was crying heavily causing Hotch and Morgan to almost cry at how much pain Reid was in. "We can't take them out!"

"If he seizes again they will causes more damage. Wait, can you cut through the spikes without causing Spencer any damage?" Kahlen said to the specialist with the tools. She watched as the man inspected them again. He ran his hand through his hair before nodded quickly.

"I can but it is going to take time, I can't guarantee that I won't graze him with the saw when I cut through the small bars that are holding the spikes down over his hand. His legs will be easier as the bolts are underneath the legs and not over them. It will take at least another hour to cut through the bars and through the bottom spikes. Removing the spikes would have been quicker though," the specialist explained.

"If you can cut through the spikes, we can remove them at the hospital in surgery. It will be safer for Spencer in the long run," Kahlen said increasing Reid's IV.

Hotch's cellphone started to ring, he quickly picked up the phone and put to his fear. Hotch quickly tapped Morgan's shoulder and passed over the phone. Morgan looked puzzled as he took the phone from Hotch. Morgan put the phone to his ear only to hear a soft chuckle, he knew at that moment who was on the other line.

"Hello Agent Morgan, I thought you were supposed to help your team mates, not make them scream," the unsub's voice laughed down the phone. Morgan gripped the phone tighter. Morgan watched as he Hotch wiped away the tears from Reid's face and eyes as Reid cried and moaned behind the oxygen mask.

"Why did you choose to do this to Reid?" Morgan growled down the phone. Reid looked up at Morgan with red eyes full of fear and pain.

"He was the easiest target out of your team. You should really look after him better, he was all alone in that apartment when I was watching him, he tried to act so brave. Well at least until I started beating him. He started begging me to stop hurting him. I was even afraid that I had killed him, he didn't react to me driving those spikes in his hands. I'm glad he isn't dead, my leverage would be gone then. You have two hours fifty minutes left to do the release of Alex Frenson, if he isn't released in the next hour, I'm going to play with the rules. Get it done," the unsub snapped angrily down the phone before disconnecting the call.

Morgan snapped the phone shut angrily and passed it back over to Hotch.

"What did he say?" Hotch questioned.

"He wants Alex Frenson released in the next hour or he is going to change the rules," Morgan explained in a low and angry voice. "What is the situation with that?"

"I can't get him released, the department classifies him as a high risk. They can't release him due to the severity of his previous attacks," Hotch told Morgan nervously.

"What about Reid? He's innocent in all this, is the department really going to let Reid die to keep this prisoner. This is bullshit!" Morgan shouted angrily causing Reid to flinch. Morgan noticed Reid's flinch and put his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Reid, everything is okay. I'm sorry that I shouted."

"It's okay," Reid said in a muffled gasp. Morgan looked up at the specialist.

"How much will this hurt him?" Morgan asked.

"The vibrations from the sawing may cause him some discomfort and I'm sawing a small area. I may graze him with the saw. I'm very sorry if I do," the specialist said apologetically. "I'm going to get started."

**Reid**

Reid let out a small moan of fear as he heard a small saw being turned on. Morgan leaned over him and gave him a comforting smile that made Reid feel a little better. He winced and grunted when the saw began to cut through the bar but he kept himself focused on keeping awake. He promised Morgan that he wouldn't fall unconscious again. Reid let out small little moan as he began to feel the spike vibrating from the force of the saw cutting from the small bars. Reid felt so overwhelmed as he laid down on the ground. Reid couldn't stop his mind flashing back to the beating the unsub had given him.

_Reid let out a small cry as the unsub delivered another strong kick to his chest. Reid struggled to breath as the unsub continued to kick him in the stomach and chest. Reid found breathing has now become difficult, he couldn't pull in deep breaths that he desperately needed to calm himself. Reid let out a small grunt as the unsub kicked him onto his back. The unsub straddled his hips causing Reid breathing to become quicker and more painful._

_"I always hated FBI agents, you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong," the unsub said angrily before punching Reid in the face twice. Reid couldn't help the small whimper of pain that came from his lips as the unsub grabbed his hair and lifted his head up, he grabbed Reid's jaw painfully. "You are weak."_

_The unsub drew his fist back and smashing it into Reid's nose causing Reid's head to smack brutally into the floor._

Reid snapped away from the memory when he felt something slice into his hand. Reid let out a small scream causing Morgan to start talking to him.

"It's okay Reid. I'm sorry that happened. He's almost through the first bar. Everything is fine, just keeping breathing," Morgan said as he coached Reid into calming down his breathing.

Reid managed to get his breathing as level as he could after two minutes. He felt slightly relieved when Justin returned with Hotch. Hotch looked at him with a small smile that Reid knew was full of worry.

"Hey Reid, we think we have a way of getting you out," Hotch said to him. Reid wanted to respond but let out a small whine when he felt his hand jolt forward as the specialist sawed through the last of the first spike. He watched as Kahlen made her way over to his hand and bandaged wrapped a bandage around his hand and around the spike that was still in his hand. He tried to lift his bloody free hand to see it but Kahlen kept it down and shook her head at him. Reid understood that this was something he should not see in his current emotional state.

Reid winced again as he felt the specialist begin to saw through the edge of the bolt that was across his right hand. Reid began to recite Empty Planet his mind to keep himself from focusing on the pain.

**Morgan**

"How are you going to remove the bomb?" Morgan asked Justin, who was zooming in on the schematic on his computer tablet.

"I think this should work but it's the only way I can see taking it off. I can't fully disable it but I think if I can disable part of it, I can't do it till everyone has cleared the area," Justin explained before he briefly glanced at Kahlen and the tools specialist.

"Get everything you need to do this as soon as the specialist is finished. I am not letting this unsub have any more control over us."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I listened to you all and brought some of the team into it as well as more information on the unsub. Thank you all for the reviews, I love them all. You are all wonderful. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia found herself typing faster than she had ever in her life, she knew she needed to find a connection for the unsub to Alex Frenson. She felt sick as she read through his record, he had killed 34 people in three different states with various explosions. She was working on gaining access to the surveillance camera's that were in and around Reid's apartment building. She was happy when she finally gained access, she quickly sifted through the footage till she found Reid leaving his apartment. Her heart felt sad as she watched Reid walk to elevator and enter it, her junior g-man was hurt right now and there was nothing she could do to provide comfort to him. She felt her sadness replaced with anger when she saw someone else enter the elevator, just catching the doors before they closed. She cursed under her breath when she couldn't see his face.

She quickly switched to the entrance but found the no-one leaving for at least ten minutes, she decided to switch to the underground parking camera. Part of her wished she had not gone to the camera. She put it to the point where Reid and the unsub entered, she gasped slightly when she saw Reid being led to an unknown car with a knife at his throat.

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped when she saw the unsub force Reid into the back of the car on his stomach. She lost sight of Reid as the unsub climbed in with cable ties, the unsub came out of the back with a grin on his face. A grin that Garcia just wanted to smack off his face. She instantly grabbed a clear shot of the unsub, she stared at the image for a few seconds before her mind sparked into action.

"Oh my god, I know who he is," Garcia whispered to herself.

**Rossi - Fifteen minutes later**

Rossi felt frustration running through him as he stood outside the perimeter that had been set up outside the warehouse. He knew that Emily and JJ felt the same, they both wanted to go in and comfort Reid but the bomb squad would not allow anyone else to enter the building. He let out a small breath of relief when his cellphone went off. He was happy for anything that could keep his mind from worrying about Reid.

"Hello, this is Rossi," Rossi said as he answered the phone.

"Rossi, I know who the unsub is!" Garcia's voice came down the speaker. Rossi quickly beckoned for Emily and JJ to come over, he quickly put Garcia on speaker.

"Garcia, who is he?" Rossi asked urgently.

"I was looking through the surveillance cameras in Reid's apartment to see if I could get a shot of the unsub, I figured if I got a picture I could run it through the databases to see if I got a hit. I have a clear picture of the unsub but I know who he is. He's supposed to be dead," Garcia said quickly before stopping.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned with a confused look across her face, one JJ shared.

"I looked through Alex Frenson's background. He is one sick son of a bitch. I searched for through his family but his records indicated the only family member he had left was his mother, she is currently in a retirement home and looking at her health records, she isn't doing very well. Alex Frenson also had a brother called Blake who according to the records in front of me died four years ago. He didn't though," Garcia explained, her voice full of anger as she talked about the unsub.

"Wait, our unsub is Blake Frenson, Alex Frenson's brother," Rossi said to confirm down the phone.

"Correct sir," Garcia voice came again. "He was the one who kidnapped Reid this morning and placed him in that warehouse."

They heard a few keys being typed before Garcia began to talk. "Emily, check your tablet."

Emily quickly fetched her tablet device, she entered her email and clicked open the two attachments that Garcia had sent her. She felt hate course through her as she saw a picture of the unsub on her screen, she showed it to JJ and Rossi before moving onto the other attachment. It was picture from an old newspaper.

"Garcia, what are we looking at here?" Rossi questioned.

"I zoomed in on the photo and enhanced it. Blake Frenson is in the crowd, this picture comes from an article about Alex Frenson's last bombing which was two years ago. Blake Frenson's supposed cause of death was by a house fire. They found a body but there wasn't enough to confirm it was Blake Frenson, they found a ring that Blake was known to wear so they assumed it was him. He is still alive and he is the one that is doing this."

"Son of a bitch," JJ growled as she switched back to picture of Blake Frenson.

"My thoughts exactly," Garcia said down the phone.

"We can't release the picture to the media, at least not until we have the bomb vest off Reid," JJ said in frustration.

"Agreed," Rossi said before turning his attention back to the phone. "Garcia, do you have leads to where he may be?"

"Yes, I do. His mother is in a retirement home, I even called them to confirm that the records were correct. I looked for any financial charges to her name and found one. Her name is currently on the paperwork for an apartment not far from where Reid lives, that is the best lead I can give you."

"Garcia, you are an absolute genius," Rossi said down the phone.

"No, Reid is the genius and when someone messes with my baby genius, I will hunt them down with everything I have," Garcia said down the phone. Her voice strong and caring.

"Send the address to us, we are going after this bastard. I want this to stay between the team. Something doesn't feel right."

**Morgan**

Morgan watched as the tool specialist cut through the first of the spikes through Reid's legs. Morgan noticed that Reid's eyes started to flutter before they started to close. Kahlen noticed this as well and found began clicking her fingers in front of Reid's face to try and get him to focus.

"Spencer," she shouted in a commanding voice. "Stay awake."

Reid's eyes opened for a moment before becoming unfocused and fluttering again. Reid let out a small whine before letting his eyes close. Kahlen brought out the smelling salts again and tried to wake him back up. There was no reaction at all.

"Oh shit," Kahlen cursed as she failed to rouse Reid.

"Don't say that. Wake him up!" Morgan shouted at her. Reid's leg jolted as the specialist finished sawing through the spike underneath it. Kahlen moved to Reid's leg and added more gauze around it before securing it with a bandage. She moved back up with the small torch in her hand, she lifted up Reid's eyelids and shined the torch into them.

"We need to hurry, he needs to get to a hospital soon. He is unresponsive to every I do."

They both winced when the screeching sound of the saw started again as the specialist began to cut through the last of the spikes. Morgan looked at and watched as Hotch walked in again, he had previously left to update Strauss on the situation.

"Hotch, he won't wake up," Morgan said as true panic settled in as he looked down at his best friend, his litte brother.

"He'll be okay Morgan, he'll be fine once we get him to the hospital. I need to speak with you though, its important. Its about the unsub," Hotch said urgently.

**Please review**

**Little hint for the next chapter - Not everyone is who they seem**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. First thing I have to say, I have not shown the part where the bomb is being deactivated as my mind hit a blank with talking about all the technical stuff. My mind just froze on that but I hope you enjoy how I've done this chapter.**

** Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved them all, you are all amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch pulled Morgan away from the scene and out of earshot of the specialist and Kahlen.

"Hotch, what is it?" Morgan said impatiently as he found himself looking back at Reid's broken and bloody form.

"Something isn't right here," Hotch said to Morgan quietly.

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned.

"I spoke with Rossi. Garcia identified the unsub who did this to Reid. The unsub is Blake Frenson, Alex Frenson's brother. He is supposed to be dead but he isn't. Rossi, Emily and JJ are going to a location to see if they can arrest him, they just left. Rossi spoke to me before he left. How did the unsub know that Reid screamed? They couldn't hear him from the perimeter outside which means one of the three people helping Reid had to have given the unsub the information," Hotch explained before casting his eye over to Kahlen and the specialist. Morgan also looked over to them with now distrusting eyes.

Morgan was about to speak when the specialist called out over to them.

"I'm done."

Morgan quickly grabbed his radio and called for Justin to come in with all his equipment.

"Let's get the vest off, we can deal with that once it is off him," Morgan said.

**Emily**

Emily locked her gun into place, her mind purely focused on the task ahead of her. She took a few deep breaths to try and keep her emotional state in balance, she knew she needed to stay calm but she found it difficult this time. She found it difficult because Reid was still in danger and she didn't know what his condition was. She knew that he had lost blood, she knew that he was having trouble breathing and that worried her to her very core. Reid had always been there for her, he was always the one to deduce that something was wrong. She looked at her watch and realised that Reid had one hour forty minutes till the bomb was supposed to activate. She hoped that the bomb team could get the bomb off him successfully.

Emily didn't want to lose Reid, she didn't want to lost her friend. Rossi quickly pulled into the apartment complex causing Emily to snap back into reality.

"Everyone ready to do this," JJ said as she checked her gun quickly. Emily and Rossi nodded at her before all three quickly exited the SUV. Emily, Rossi and JJ quickly made their way up the stairs of the apartment building Emily took the lead as they reached the apartment door. Rossi and JJ stood at her side and both gave her the signal. Emily kicked the door with all her strength, she watched as the door swung open. All three of them stormed the apartment, they searched the apartment before all three of them made their way to the last room. Rossi kicked opened the door, all three of them gripping their guns tighter when they saw Blake Frenson sitting in a chair and smiling at them.

"Hello agents," Blake smiled at them. "How is Agent Reid doing?"

"Kneel down on the floor with your hands behind your back," Emily ordered, her face stoic and angry at the same time.

"Yes mam," Blake laughed before turning around, kneeling down on the floor and putting his hands behind his back. Rossi and JJ both went forward, Rossi clicked his handcuffs around Blake's wrists before dragging him to his feet.

"You are going to pay dearly for what you've done you bastard," JJ said angrily.

Emily frowned when she heard other voices in the room, she looked down to see a phone on the table. Emily quickly picked up the phone and placed it on speaker phone.

"I've deactivated the bomb, I altered the plan slightly," Justin's voice came down the phone although it was slightly muffled. "Let's get this vest off him and put him into the ambulance."

Blake smiled at Emily, it was smile that made a shiver go down her spine.

Emily pulled her gun and aimed it at Blake with her free hand.

"Who is helping you?"

"I'm not telling you," Blake smiled. "You are all so ignorant. Did you really think I would risk so much on one agent? I beat that little fucker to show that the FBI, the government is not as smart as they think they are. I've done my job and I'm happy to do the time."

JJ's phone rang causing Emily to glance at her. Emily gave her a nod telling her to take the call. JJ left the room as she answered the call, Rossi keeping a firm hold on Blake.

"What are you talking about?"

JJ stormed into the room with fury blazing in every step. JJ looked at Blake causing his smile to get bigger.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"This was your plan," JJ said angrily as she struggled to keep her calm, she turned and looked at Emily. "Alex Frenson just escaped from prison by a hidden explosive. He had been moved to minimum security due to Reid's situation. Reid was his way out, Reid was just a distraction."

**Morgan**

Morgan helped Kahlen and the other paramedic lift Reid onto the gurney, he made sure that he kept Reid on his side the entire time. Reid had still not awoken, Morgan had tried to wake him up but nothing was working. He also knew that after this, he was going to make sure Justin was rewarded for his actions. He had watched him the entire time with the bomb. Justin had managed to deactivate the bomb completely by some inspired thinking. It had taken him twenty minutes.

Morgan knew that Justin had a bright career ahead of him.

Morgan helped wheel Reid to the ambulance, he saw Hotch get off his phone and give him a small nod. Morgan knew then that his suspicions had been correct, he would act once Reid was in the ambulance. Morgan climbed into the back on the ambulance with Kahlen. The other paramedic entered the front and started the engine. Hotch gave Morgan a signal before slamming the doors shut.

**Kahlen**

Kahlen watched Reid as they made their way to hospital, she struggled to keep the small smile from her face as she thought about everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen. All she had to do was take care of loose ends. She turned to her small medical bag behind her, she slid her hand in and gripped the item she had been hiding. She flinched slightly as she felt something poke at her back.

"Put it down," Morgan ordered.

Kahlen let go of the gun and raised her hands, she swivelled back round to face Morgan.

"I have to give it to you, you can act bitch."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, firstly let me say a big thank you to you all. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are wonderful and awesome. I'm so lucky to have you all. Thank you!**

**I will tell you all right now that the medical knowledge in this may not be 100% accurate but I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Seven hours later**

Morgan sat uncomfortably in the waiting room, he was bouncing his leg up and down as he waited for some news, any news from the doctor. Morgan had handcuffed Kahlen in the ambulance, she had put up a small fight but Morgan had managed to restrain her. He had handed her off to waiting officers at the hospital before going with Reid, he had been stopped from seeing Reid shortly after their arrival at the hospital. Blake Frenson and Kahlen were now in police custody but Morgan knew that Alex Frenson was now out there. Morgan wasn't sure if Reid was in danger from Alex but he knew he wasn't going to leave Reid's side. JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hotch were busy with Blake and Kahlen, he promised that he would keep them up to date. He wished that Garcia was with him but she busy trying to track Alex.

Morgan gritted his teeth as he thought about how Reid had been used. It made him angry to know that Blake and Kahlen had used him as nothing more than a puppet. Blake had beaten and hurt his best friend like he was nothing while Kahlen had used Reid as nothing more than a prop to keep herself in the scene.

Morgan felt frustration as he sat in the waiting room, he knew that Reid was in surgery but no-one had told him anything else.

"Spencer Reid?" a female voice called causing Morgan to look up.

"Is he okay? Is he awake?" Morgan asked as he walked over to the doctor.

"I'm Dr Rosen, I'll be Reid's doctor for the duration of his stay in the hospital. I can't speak to anyone other than family," Dr Rosen said even though she could see how much Morgan wanted to see Reid. Morgan quickly pulled out his FBI badge and showed it to her.

"He doesn't have any family other than me and the team. My boss has the right to make medical decisions but he is currently dealing with the bastards who did this to Reid. I am his family, please just talk to me and let me see him," Morgan pleaded with Dr Rosen. He noticed her let out a small sigh before nodding.

"Follow me," Dr Rosen said before opening the door and starting to walk out. Morgan quickly caught up with her and matched her pace.

"How is Reid?" Morgan asked. Dr Rosen turned the corner and stopped at the door before beginning to talk.

"Spencer is in a fragile condition at the moment. We've repaired the major damage to his hands and legs but he will have to go through physical therapy to regain the full proper use of them. He lost a lot of blood and is being given a few transfusions. We found some internal bleeding which we've repaired. He has four broken ribs, deep and painful bruises covering a majority of his body, a fractured wrist, three broken fingers and a broken nose. I'll be honest, Spencer was beaten viciously and brutally. I'm surprised that he survived the beating," Dr Rosen explained. "One of his lungs was pierced by one of the broken ribs and collapsed, he is currently on a ventilator to help him breathe. My biggest concern is his head injury."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked with concern.

"Spencer has received some serious head trauma, I'd estimate that the person that did this to him didn't hold back. Spencer has been kicked and punched in the head at least six times or more, there were a few cuts which we stitched up. Spencer has a skull fracture and swelling to his brain which we are working on. I'm sorry to tell you this but Spencer has slipped into a coma," Dr Rosen explained sadly.

"No, that can't be. Is he going to wake up? Is he going to be okay?" Morgan asked frantically as everything caught up to him.

"I'm hopeful that he will wake up but his body is currently under a great deal of stress and pain. We've placed him on a dose of pain medication to help him. I know that his medical records indicate that he wouldn't want pain medication but I have to disregard this. His body needs to heal and it can't do that without help. I'm happy to let you sit with him but I want you to be prepared to see him," Dr Rosen smiled sadly at him before pushing the door open for Morgan.

Morgan walked in nervously, he walked in a few steps before his eyes settled on the hospital bed. Morgan felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at Reid. Morgan stared at the tube that was down Reid's throat and helping his breathe. Morgan could barely recognise Reid through all the swelling and bruises on his face. He looked down at Reid's hands and found them covered in bandages. Morgan found it difficult to look at Reid in such a broken and vulnerable condition.

Dr Rosen stood by the door as she watched Morgan by the hospital bed.

"How long do you think he will be in the coma?"

"Hopefully when the swelling has gone down and the fracture has healed but I'm not sure. It's up to Spencer when he wakes up," Dr Rosen answered. "I'll leave you alone."

Morgan barely paid attention to the door closing, his attention completely focused on Reid. Morgan looked up to the heart monitor and saw that Reid's heart was beating slower than a normal person's heart. Morgan grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it forward, he sat down and took a deep breath to cal,m himself. He felt angry at seeing at seeing Reid so hurt. Morgan tentatively put his hand on Reid's arm.

"You are okay now, you are safe now. You better wake up, Garcia will be furious if you don't," Morgan said sadly before letting himself cry. "You just rest now little brother."

**Garcia - Ten minutes later**

Garcia quickly made her way through the hospital, she quickly found the nurses's desk. She knew that Morgan needed support and she needed to see how Reid was doing. She needed to know her junior g-man was okay. A young nurse looked up at Garcia.

"I'm looking for Spencer Reid's room," Garcia said quickly. The nurse looked down at her clipboard.

"He's in Room 5, just round the corner and down the hall," the nurse said.

"Thank you."

Garcia quickly made her way around the corner and down the hall, she looked at the room numbers and finally let out a small breath when she found Room 5, she opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Morgan looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped as she saw Reid's condition.

"Garcia. I thought you were tracking Alex Frenson," Morgan said.

"Kevin is trying to track him. They can do without me, you can't. Morgan, is he going to be okay?" Garcia said with tears in her eyes as she approached the bed.

"He's in a coma. Garcia, I don't know if he is going to wake up," Morgan said before standing up angrily. Garcia wiped the tears from her face before going over to Morgan and pulling him into a comforting hug.

"He's strong, he'll wake up and we will help him through this."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you so much for reviewing, you are all amazing and I can't stop thanking you all. Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch watched as Blake Frenson sat in the holding room. He was barely controlling the anger inside of him, he had received news on Reid. He was till yet to tell Rossi, JJ and Emily the news on Reid. He didn't want to tell them till after they had interviewed Blake and Kahlen, he needed them to be calm. JJ and Emily were already interviewing Kahlen. He knew that this was far from over, it would only be over when Alex Frenson was caught and when Reid woke up.

**JJ and Emily**

Emily kept herself calm as she looked at Kahlen, she could tell that Kahlen was an impatient woman as well as an angry one. She watched as Kahlen fidgeted in the handcuffs and let out a long heavy sigh.

"What is your part in Agent Reid's kidnapping? We already have evidence linking you with Blake Frenson," Emily said stoically as she watched Kahlen look up and stare at her.

"I had no part in Spencer Reid's kidnapping, I helped him. I kept him alive," Kahlen said back.

"You kept him alive to allow the escape of Alex Frenson, you sent information to Blake Frenson via a cellphone concerning the bomb situation. We found a firearm in your medical bag with your fingerprints on it. You resisted arrest when Agent Morgan arrested you. You are looking at some significant jail time, I suggest you answer our questions properly. Why did you help Blake Frenson and Alex Frenson?"

"I hate Blake but I would do anything for Alex, I love him and he loves me. I'm supposed to be with him right now but Agent Morgan stopped all that. I should have killed him sooner," Kahlen smirked before leaning back in her chair.

"Care to explain that further," JJ asked.

"Fine, I confess to helping Blake Frenson and Alex Frenson. I love Alex Frenson and I know that he will be coming for me soon. He'll come for me and he will kill all of you. He might spare Spencer but I severly doubt it. The FBI think that they are all powerful and all knowing. You are nothing but oppressors, we are going to make your life hell," Kahlen said before letting out a small chuckle.

"All you will be doing for the rest of your life is staring at the walls of a cell," Emily said back to her before getting up from her chair and leaving the room. JJ followed behind her.

"He'll come for me and he will kill you first bitch!" Kahlen screamed as they left the room.

**Hotch**

Hotch looked to the door as Emily, JJ and Rossi entered. Rossi looked at slightly worn out, Hotch knew that he would have to help Rossi interrogate Blake later. Hotch wanted Blake to wait, he wanted to see what level of patience the man had and Hotch wanted to try and find out anything that could weaken Blake and get Alex back into custody. He knew Kahlen was the key to breaking Blake and finding Alex.

"Have you received any information on Reid? Is he awake yet?" Rossi asked as he took a seat. JJ and Emily both look hopeful as they looked at him. Hotch sighed as his heart overcame the logic of his mind, he knew that if he didn't tell them anything, they would think the worst and he couldn't have them plagued with those thoughts.

"Morgan called me and gave me news on Reid's condition," Hotch began to explain. "Reid has slipped into a coma, he has a skull fracture and swelling to his brain. He is on a ventilator due to his collapsed lung. He has four broken ribs, three broken fingers, a broken nose and a wrist and deep bruising to his to a majority of his body. The doctor is hopeful that he will wake up but they aren't sure when Reid will wake up."

"Oh my god," JJ said before she started to tear up, she took a seat next to Rossi as she thought about Reid. Rossi put his arm around her in a comforting way.

"He'll be okay. Reid is strong, he'll pull through this," Rossi said to JJ.

"How is Morgan doing?" Emily asked. Hotch could see that she was upset but he also knew that she would let it out later. Hotch respected Emily's ability to keep calm and even envied it at times.

"He isn't taking Reid being in a coma well, Garcia is with him right now. She is making sure that he has support, she is making sure that both Reid and Morgan have support," Hotch said to her before looking at all of them.

"I need everyone to remain focused on the case till Alex Frenson has been secured back into custody. He is a high level threat, we need to find out what his next step is and if he intends to come after any of us. I want everyone to stay sharp. Reid is in capable hands and Morgan will be there with him," Hotch said in a voice full of authority.

"Trust me Hotch. None of us our going to stop while Alex is out there," Emily said.

**Garcia**

Garcia sat on a chair next to Reid's bed, she stroked Reid's cheek with the back of her hand in a motherly way. Garcia sat alone in the room, she had sent Morgan out of the room for something to eat. Garcia used her free hand to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, you are going to be okay. When you wake up, I promise that I'll be here for you. You can expect big gifts and cupcakes to make you feel better. Morgan is so worried about you, he just wants you to wake up. I just want you to wake up and show me a small smile. I'm so sorry that this happened to you my junior g-man, you are such a good man and you have never done anything bad to anyone. Everything is going to be okay though, you are going to wake up and you are going to be the same wonderful man I know you to be," Garcia said gently as she stroked his face.

The sound of the heart monitor continued to ring around the room.

"The team is here for you and they are going to catch the bastard who did this to you. You family is here to protect you, we will always be here to protect you."

**Please review**

**And expect the next chapter in about two hours, I'm posting two chapters as a big thank you to you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for all you lovely wonderful angels. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all the reviews. You are all brilliant!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

"Why haven't we found him yet?!" Morgan shouted angrily as he paced around Reid's room. Garcia sighed gently as she watched Morgan pace around the room, she had seen his fustration building over the last week. She knew that he wanted Alex Frenson caught but she also knew that Morgan wanted Reid to wake up. She had even walked in on him praying for Reid to wake up. She had been slightly relieved when the doctor had removed the breathing tube and was happy to see Reid breathing on his own again, his breathing was still slightly wheezy and slow but he was doing it all on his own, he had an oxygen cannula to help him. The doctor had explained that the swelling in Reid's brain had reduced significatly

"Morgan, please sit down. I know things are stressful right now but you can't let yourself get worked up. Alex Frenson will be caught but you have to trust the team, you have to be here for Reid. You've barely left his side the entire week. Sit down," Garcia ordered as she brushed her hand through her hair to relax herself.

Morgan stopped immediately before sitting down on the chair next to Reid's bed. He looked up and was happy to see the swelling in Reid's face had gone down, the bruises on his face were still dark and horrible to look out. Morgan sighed and leaned back into the chair, he closed his eyes for a few moments as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He opened his eyes again to see Garcia pulling up Reid's blanket slightly and adjusting the teddy bear she had put under his arm. He smiled slightly at the sight of her caring for Reid.

"Garcia, you have been here for a long time as well. You should go home and get some sleep," Morgan smiled gently at her. Garcia shook her head before speaking.

"No, I'm not leaving him. The last time I left him was to grab a shower and grab some clothes. I don't want to leave him, I know it sounds strange but I hope that deep down he knows I'm here," Garcia said before sitting down.

"It doesn't sound strange at all, it sounds right. I've spent that last few days just talking to him. I've been reading to him, telling him about my family and the progress with the case. I hate when everything is so silent. I'm so used to Reid talking about foreign movies, books and statistics. I really miss hearing his voice talking about random things. I also wanted a little brother, did I ever tell you that?" Morgan said to Garcia. Garcia shook her head as she listend to Morgan talk.

"I also wanted a little brother. I love my sisters and would protect them with my life but I always wanted a little brother who I could protect. Reid is like a little brother to me, the problem is I failed to protect him. I tried to comfort him when he was pinned to the floor. He was so scared and I couldn't help him properly," Morgan said in an upset.

"You didn't fail to protect him. You were there for him when he needed you and you are still here for him now. Just keep talking to him, he needs to hear the voices of those close to him," Garcia smiled before she looked up at Reid's face, her mouth fell open in shock at what she saw. She wanted to cry as she saw Reid's eye's open lazily.

"Morgan, his eyes are open," Garcia gasped as she stood up and leaned over Reid. Morgan immediately scrambled to his feet and looked into Reid's eyes, he felt a spark of joy when he saw Reid look over to him.

"Garcia, go get the doctor," Morgan said quickly. Garcia nodded quickly before she left the room. Morgan watched as Reid looked around the room.

"Hey Reid, everything is okay. You're in the hospital, you are safe now," Morgan said as he noticed Reid's breathing getting faster. Reid looked up at Morgan with tired and fearful eyes. The doctor walked in with a small light in her hand.

"Spencer, I need you to follow this light," the doctor said as she shined the light into his life.

Reid looked away from the light.

"Where's Morgan?" Reid whispered before looking around the room. It broke Garcia and Morgan's hearts to see Reid looking so dazed and confused.

Morgan put his hand on the side of Reid's face causing Reid to flinch slightly, Reid looked up at Morgan and started to cry gently.

"Reid, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to be scared, you are safe now. Do what the doctor says and follow the light, you need to do what the doctor tells you to do," Morgan said gently.

Doctor Rosen brought the light back up and Reid looked at it. She moved it side to side and Reid followed it slowly. Doctor Rosen let out a small smile as she watched Reid follow the light.

"My head..hurts," Reid moaned in a small voice before letting his eyes close and drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

"He was awake," Morgan smiled before turning to Dr Rosen. "Is he out of the coma now? Is he going to wake up again?"

"He is out of his coma, it's not unusual for those coming out of a coma to be confused and only awake for a few minutes. He will become more and more aware. I'm not sure if he has any memory loss and I can't be sure if there is any permanent damage to his brain. I'm hopeful that there isn't due to his ability to recognise you and he was able to follow the light. It's good news that he has woken up," Dr Rosen said before her beeper went off.

"I'm sorry, I have to attend this. Come and get a nurse if he awakens again," Dr Rosen said before rushing out of the room.

Garcia walked up to Morgan and gave hug him tightly, he hugged her back and let out a small laugh of happiness.

"He's awake," Morgan said happily.

"I guess he heard you talking," Garcia said.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for all you amazing and brilliant readers and reviewers. I'm sorry it isn't longer but I got in late from work and I didn't want to leave you without an update. Thank you again for reviewing!**

**Everything medical within this fanfic is not 100% accurate, I tried researching but I kept getting mismatched answers so I hope this is okay. Medical knowledge is from my brain and a little bit from all the ER I used to watch.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Four hours later**

Reid let out a little moan as he found himself being led away from the comforting darkness, a dull sense of pain ran through his body as he became more and more aware. Reid struggled to break through the last barrier as he felt weakness run through him. Reid knew he had to wake up, he had to break through as he knew he couldn't sleep much longer. He wanted to wake up, he needed to wake up and talk to Morgan. He had try and wake up because he had broken his promise to Morgan to stay awake. Reid's eyes fluttered for a moment before he closed them tightly again, he opened them again slowly to see Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, Emily, JJ and Morgan standing above him. It took him a few seconds to recognise where he was and who was standing above him but once he recognised them, he felt a rush of happiness go through him.

"Hey Reid, how are you doing?" Morgan smiled at him.

"What happened?" Reid whispered quietly before taking a small breath, he wanted to sit up but he felt so tired, part of him knew deep down that the type of sleepiness that was running through his body was not a natural kind. Something was causing him to feel this way. His brain wouldn't allow him to care, part of him wanted this while another part didn't want it.

"How much do you remember?" Hotch asked gently. Reid stayed silent for a few seconds as he tried to make his mind work through the fuzzy haze currently surrounding him. A spark of fear ran through him as he remembered the beginning of his kidnapping, he winced slightly as he remembered someone beating him. Everything else was fragmented. He remembered pain, a light and making his promise to Morgan. He remembered pain, he couldn't remember anything else.

"I remember, I remember someone taking me," Reid said slowly as he tried to keep his breathing even and calm. "I remember him hitting me, he wouldn't stop and then everything is dark."

Reid fought against the command to sleep, he wanted to stay awake. He needed to stay awake. Reid felt something went travel down his cheeks and the sides of his face.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry. Everything is okay now, you are safe," Garcia said as she stepped forward with a tissue, she wiped away his tears before giving him a little kiss on the forehead.

"I didn't know..I was crying," Reid cried gently. He looked at the team and noticed that they all had sad expression on their faces.

"Reid, I want you to focus on recovering. We'll explain everything later when you are more up to it. Go back to sleep Reid, we'll talk soon. I promise," Hotch smiled at him.

"I..promised Morgan I would stay awake. I...can't break promise again," Reid said quietly before looking at Morgan. Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You have my permission to go to sleep, don't worry. Go to sleep," Morgan said.

Reid let out a small sigh before he closed his eyes, he instantly felt himself fall asleep. He closed his eyes and felt comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone.

**Kahlen**

Kahlen hated being locked away in a cell, she hated not being able to be with Alex, her wondeful Alex. She remembered meeting him and instantly falling in love with him. She wasn't going to lose hope, she knew that Alex would come for her. He would only come for her, he would leave Blake in prison and it would only be them. She knew that he would keep his promise of leaving America and take her with him.

Kahlen let out a small gasp as the walls of her cell shook slightly. She let out an excited laugh as she realised what was happening. The fire alarm blared powerfully causing all the guards apart from two to rush towards where the explosion had taken place. She knew Alex would come before they moved her to prison. Kahlen sat down on her bed and waited patiently. She closed her eyes and let out a small smile as two gunshots echoed through the air.

"Hello darling," a familiar voice said. Kahlen opened her eyes and rushed to her feet at the sight of Alex. She smiled at the sight of him standing there with his arms behind his back.

"I knew you would come for me," Kahlen said happily.

"I've just come to tie up loose ends," Alex sighed.

"Just release me and we can go. We can have a future together," Kahlen smiled.

"The future is not for both of us. My future involves much more bigger things than you," Alex smiled at her before bringing out the gun from behind back and shooting her twice in the chest. Kahlen felt blood run down her chest as she fell to the floor, she struggled to breathe as the world began to darken around her. Kahlen closed her eyes as her heart stopped.

"Now, for the rest," Alex sighed.

**Morgan**

Morgan yawned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Morgan jolted awake to find JJ and Emily standing above him. He looked over to Reid quickly and was relieved to see that Reid was okay and still sleeping.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"Kahlen Madison was just killed in her cell twenty minutes ago," JJ said.

"What the hell?"

"There was an explosion in the main office of the centre she was being kept in. Two guards were also shot and killed in the attack. The camera's were disabled but we think it was Alex Frenson. He fits the profile for the attack," Emily said.

"We need to catch this bastard and we need to catch him before he come after any of us. He will be coming after Reid, we need to keep him safe."

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, you are fantastic and wonderful. I want to come and give you all a big hug but I can't. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt the darkness grip him tighter as the nightmare began to take him over. Reid wanted to wake up, he didn't want to go back there.

_Reid watched as the doors to the elevator opened, he found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable as he saw another person in the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor, he had decided to take the train today instead of his car. He watched as the doors closed and the lift began to move. He felt slightly uncomfortable in the elevator._

_"Good morning Dr Reid. I'm afraid you won't be making it into work today," the man said beside him. Reid barely had time to react as the man grabbed him and threw him into the wall of the elevator. Reid grunted at the impact, he felt a bulky hand go over his mouth causing him to struggle and preventing him from calling for help. His struggling stopped when he felt the cold edge of a knife at his throat._

_"Time to make yourself useful," the man smiled at him._

Reid found himself ripped away from the nightmare by a loud and quick beeping noise. He became more aware that someone was shaking his shoulder's gently, he opened his eyes quickly and found himself looking up at Morgan. The loud beeping noise slowed as he began calm down. He turned his head slowly to the side to look at the heart monitor and saw his heart rate return back to normal. He looked back to Morgan before closing his eyes and letting out a small sob. He opened his eyes again as Morgan raised his bed slightly.

"Did you get the man that attacked me?" Reid said quietly.

"We did have him custody, he escaped a few hours ago," Morgan said gently but Reid could tell that Morgan was angry by his voice.

"Morgan, I want to know what happened to me. I remember him beating me and hurting me but everything after is in fragments."

Reid watched as Morgan ran his hand over his bald head before beginning to talk.

"I'll tell you what happened if you can tell me what you remember. The more you remember, the better," Morgan said to him.

Reid licked his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment, he took a few deep breaths as he remembered being punched and kicked over and over.

"He surprised me in the elevator in my apartment, he put his hand over my mouth and put the knife to my throat. He told me it was time for me to be useful," Reid said in a low voice. "He held it at my throat and the pushed me into the back of his car. He put cable ties around my wrists and some rope around my legs. I don't remember how long I was in the car but we stopped at a warehouse. He wrapped his arm around my throat and dragged me inside. He told me I was the weakest out of the team and he would get exactly what he wanted."

Reid heart rate began to rise again causing Morgan to put his hand on Reid's bandaged one.

"Just go slow Reid, don't get upset. You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm not letting anyone hurt you again," Morgan comforted.

"He just...kept hitting me," Reid cried gently. "He kept punching and kicking me, it got so hard to breathe. He kept laughing at me and calling me weak. I tried to fight back but he grabbed my head and smashed it into the floor. He kept hitting me but everything started to become hazy and then everything went dark."

Morgan was about to say something to him when the door opened to reveal Garcia and a doctor that Reid didn't recognise.

"Hey Spencer," Garcia smiled at him before she noticed he was crying. She turned to Morgan as the smile disappeared from her face. "Why is he crying?"

"I'll explain later," Morgan said as he watched Dr Rosen check the heart monitor and IV's. Dr Rosen check Reid's chart before giving him a small smile. Garcia took a seat next to Reid's bed.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" Dr Rosen asked as she pulled her stethoscope from her around neck. She placed it on his chest and listened to his breathing.

"My head really hurts, I have a headache that won't go away. Am I on pain medication?" Reid said as he looked down to the IV in his hand slowly.

"Yes and it is nessecary for you to be on it. I know that you have asked for no pain medication on your medical forms but you have to understand Spencer that your body has gone through a traumatic experience. Your body still needs to heal. I'm honestly surprised that you have woken up after only a week," Dr Rosen explained.

"A week?" Reid questioned in confusion before turning to Morgan. "Morgan, what is she talking about?"

"You haven't told him," Dr Rosen realised as she watched Reid begin to squirm and feel uncomfortable. Garcia quickly put her hand on Reid's cheek and felt the mother side of her kick in when Reid looked over at her.

"Calm down Reid. We will explain everything but you need to try and stay calm sweetheart," Garcia said before she used both her hands to wipe the stray tears from Reid's cheeks. Reid closed his eyes and took a small wheezy breath before opening them again. He leaned into her hand as he found comfort at her touch.

"Reid, you've been in a coma for the last week. We've been waiting for you to wake up," Morgan explained.

"A week?" Reid said before looking up at Dr Rosen.

"You came into the hospital with life threatening injures. I'll explain this all to you all when you are feeling more up to it. You still need a lot of rest and you need to rest in order for you to get better. I don't want you to use your hands and legs as they are still healing and any movement will be painful and hinder them healing properly. Ask a nurse for help, I'll be back soon," Dr Rosen said before placing Reid's chart back at the end of the bed.

"Wait!" Reid called. "Is it possible for the pain medication to be removed?"

Morgan started to talk before Dr Rosen could speak.

"Reid, I don't think that is wise. Your ribs are still healing and your body is still bruised and broken. I promise that I won't let anything happen," Morgan said seriously. Reid thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay, just don't let..anything happen," Reid said before he let out a small yawn and closed his eyes.

**Blake Frenson**

"It's good to see you again brother," Blake said before looking out of the window of the car they were in. He smiled as he felt the cold breeze hit his face, he also smiled at the fact they heading to the hospital to see Spencer again. He had been dreaming of giving him another beating when he had been in jail. Something about beating young Spencer that made him feel alive.

"Thank you for getting me out of that place," Alex said as he drove down the road.

"You know I would always do anything for you. I couldn't have done it without Kahlen though. We need to get her out as well," Blake said as he continued to stare of the window.

"I've already taken care of her. She's dead."

Blake turned to see his brother staring at the long and empty road ahead. There was no emotion in Alex's eyes which made Blake feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What happened to her?" Blake asked.

"I killed her, she was a little bitch and she wasn't part of my future. The poor girl was deluded," Alex laughed before turning and looking Blake in the eye. "Same way that you were deluded into thinking I cared about you brother."

Blake screamed as Alex swiftly pulled the blade out from his belt and plunged it into his chest. Blake felt blood rush up his throat and out of his mouth as pain pierced everything he was. Alex yanked the blade out causing Blake to fall back into the passenger seat with blood leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" Blake gurgled painfully as everything began to go dark.

"I don't care about you and I don't want you holding me back. Goodbye brother," Alex smiled before looking behind him to check for any other cars. He opened the passenger door and pushed Blake from car. He heard a loud thud but continued driving towards the hospital.

"One more to go."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm slightly concerned with this chapter not being that good but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they were amazing. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three hours later**

Hotch knocked on Reid's hospital door before he entered, he opened the door to find Morgan sleeping with on a small chair with his jacket covering him. He looked over to Garcia as she pointed over to Morgan then put her finger to her lips. Hotch nodded before making his way over to Reid's bed. Garcia put down her knitting and watched as Hotch checked Reid was doing okay.

"How is he doing?" Hotch whispered before turning to look at Morgan. "How are they both doing?"

"Reid was awake earlier, I walked in to see him talking to Morgan. He was crying and look a bit scared. We managed to convince Reid to stay on the pain medication. He freaked out slightly when we told him about being in a coma for the last week. He went back to sleep after that. Morgan needs to go home and get some rest, he isn't sleeping or eating properly," Garcia said quietly before she moved Reid's cover up slightly.

"I need to speak with Morgan," Hotch said.

"Why?" Garcia questioned.

"We found Blake Frenson's body an hour ago in a ditch, he had a stab wound to the chest and it looked as if he had been pushed out of a high speeding vehicle We think that Alex Frenson killed him. I've stepped up security in the hospital, we think he is coming for Reid," Hotch said concerned.

"We can't let him hurt Reid again, he has been through enough," Garcia said as she looked at Reid's small form laying beneath the blankets, she felt her heart hurt slightly as she listened to his wheezy breathing.

"I have stepped up the security Garcia. I promise that he won't be hurt again. We'll find him before anything happens," Hotch assured her before walking over to Morgan and shaking his shoulder gently. Morgan groaned before waking up, he immediately straightened himself up at sight of Hotch.

"Is everything...okay?" Morgan said as he let out loud yawn.

"Blake Frenson is dead. Fatal stab wound to the chest, we suspect that Alex may be coming after Reid next. He isn't afraid to kill, we all have to be on our game when he comes," Hotch explained. Morgan immediately stood up from the chair and rubbed his eyes. He shook away the weary feeling that was running through him. He was not prepared to let anyone hurt Reid. Reid had been through a horrible ordeal already, Morgan was going to protect Reid at any cost.

"I'll stay here and keep him safe," Morgan said before he pulled out his gun and checked it.

"Are you sure that you are up to it? You look exhausted," Hotch said as he looked at Morgan's bloodshot eyes.

"I can do this," Morgan snapped back before he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry Hotch, I just want to catch this guy and help him get through what has happened to him."

"We all do Morgan," Hotch said before he saw Garcia let out a small yawn. Morgan noticed this as well and noticed the small circles under her eyes.

"I think Garcia should home and get some sleep. She's hasn't been home in a while," Morgan said quietly to Hotch.

"I'm not going home and I am not deaf," Garcia said suddenly causing the two men to smile.

**One hour later**

Morgan looked up as he heard someone knock on the door. He called for them to come and was relaxed slightly when he saw Dr Rosen walk through the door. Morgan had sent Garcia to the cafeteria area to get something proper to eat. He also wanted to get her out of the room to give her a break.

"Hello again," Dr Rosen greeted.

"Hello Dr Rosen," Morgan smiled back. "He hasn't woken up again since the last time you were here."

"He needs his rest so the more he sleeps the better. I'm here to take him down for his scan, we need to see check the swelling," Dr Rosen said as she began to prepare Reid to be moved. Morgan nodded before getting to his feet.

"I'm going with him."

"Agent Morgan, the scan won't take long but only staff members are allowed past a certain point. You can check all of their ID'S and I know them personally. Security is everywhere. He will be fine. I also need to speak with you about his after care," Dr Rosen said.

"I want to check all their ID's and I want to be called as soon as he is on his way back to his room," Morgan said with authority in his voice.

**Reid**

Reid moaned gently as he awoke from his sleep, he opened his eyes and felt confusion at what he saw. He looked around the room and stopped when he found a man turning around to face him. He could hear an alarm blaring and it made his headache get worse with every second.

"Who are you? Where is Morgan?" Reid said in a small panicked voice as the man approached his bed slowly.

"Agent Morgan is probably busy with the dead security guard and with finding you," the man smiled at him. Reid's breathing began to get quicker as he realised what was happening. He tried to call for help but found a large bulky hand over his mouth. He whimpered slightly as the security guard pressed down causing him pain.

"My name is Alex Frenson, I came here to tie up loose ends and to say thank you. You see, I've been stuck in that hell hole of a prison waiting to die but you made it possible for me to escape. You were the perfect distraction and I can't thank you enough. I have a dilemma though, I can't let you live, I don't want reminders. I killed my brother and the little helper bitch. Now it's your turn," Alex smiled before using his other hand and placing it around Reid's throat. Reid didn't have the chance to call out as Alex removed the hand from over his mouth and wrapped around his throat.

Reid struggled as he couldn't breathe, he tried to gasp for air but the hands only wrapped tighter.

"Shhh...it'll be over soon," Alex said as he watched Reid's eyes roll into the back in his head.

Alex screamed as he felt something explode into his back.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are brilliant and amazing. I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan watched as Alex Frenson crumpled to the floor from the gunshot wound that he had just inflicted. Morgan rushed forward with two security officers behind him, he rushed to Reid's side and found that Reid was unconscious and his breathing was shallow and pained. Morgan noticed that angry red marks around Reid's neck and felt anger rise up in his chest at the fact that Alex had tried to strangle Reid to death. One of the security guards checked Alex's pulse and found one, Morgan was slightly disappointed that Alex wasn't dead but he also knew that Alex had to live. He had to pay for all the people he had killed, he had to pay for hurting Reid. Morgan knew he was going to fry in the electric chair.

"I need help in here," Morgan shouted as he watched Reid and kept his fingers placed on Reid's neck, he was afraid if he took them away that Reid would stop breathing.

**Three hours later**

**Reid**

Reid opened his eyes and found himself looking into the happy eyes of Garcia. He let out a small smile before letting out a small breath of relief as he realised he was back in his hospital room. He tried to speak but found it slightly painful to try. He ignored the pain and tried again.

"What happened?" Reid whispered to Garcia. Morgan appeared at Reid's side and began to speak.

"I'm so sorry Reid, I should have gone with you," Morgan apologised, guilt intertwined in his voice. "You almost died because of me."

It took Reid a few moments to realise what had happened to him, his mind sparked with the memory of a man called Alex Frenson trying to strangle him. Reid managed to keep the fear the memory invoked back. He looked up at Morgan and gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay now. Morgan, everything is okay. Am I safe now?" Reid asked in a small whisper.

"You are safe now. Morgan shot Alex Frenson, he's currently in surgery and will be under heavy guard till he is moved. I'm so sorry he hurt you. It's all over now, all you have to worry about now is getting better," Garcia smiled at him before putting her hand over bandaged one, she rubbed the thumb over the uninjured part. Reid felt comfort at her touch, it assured that he was going to be okay.

"Can you explain everything? No-one has told me what has been going on," Reid rasped before swallowing painfully, he winced but ignored the pain to speak again. "I kept falling asleep. Who was that man that tried to kill me? Where is that man that kidnapped me?"

"The man that attacked you earlier was called Alex Frenson. The man that kidnapped you from your apartment building was Blake Frenson, Alex Frenson's brother. Alex Frenson was on death row and will go back there after what he has done to you. Blake took you as a diversion and to give Alex the opportunity to escape. Do you remember anything after Blake beat you?" Morgan said.

"It's a little fuzzy still," Reid whispered. "I remember bits and pieces. I remember a woman call Kahlen, I remember promising I would stay awake. I also remember the spikes in my hands and legs," he said looking up at Morgan and smiling. "You didn't leave me. Thanks Morgan."

Morgan let out a small smile before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I couldn't leave you alone, you were really scared and really hurt. Don't ever make me worry like that again," Morgan said.

"He was just worried about losing you, we all were. Morgan was afraid of losing his little brother," Garcia smiled at Reid and then at Morgan.

"Little brother? Do you mean me?" Reid whispered again.

"It's my job to protect you Reid, I'm sorry that I failed to do that but I promise that I won't fail you again. I will always view you as my little brother. Who else would I have a prank war with?" Morgan laughed gently. Reid let out a small chuckle before wincing slightly at the pain it caused.

"Don't make me laugh? Hurts to laugh," Reid smiled back. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Of course we can sweetie," Garcia smiled before she found the remote for the hospital bed. "Tell me to stop when you are comfortable."

Garcia pressed the button and watched as the bed rose slightly, she stopped pressing it when Reid called out to her to stop.

"Tell me what else happened?" Reid whispered gently before he laid more in the pillows behind him. Morgan nodded.

"Blake called us on your cell phone, we found you pinned to the concrete of a warehouse by spikes in your hands and legs. Blake had beaten you severely and had placed a bomb on your chest. You were struggling to stay awake, you were having trouble breathing and was also bleeding quite badly. The woman you remembered was helping Blake, she was keeping you alive by pretending to be a paramedic. Blake wanted Alex released in return for your life. We managed to remove the spikes and deactivate the bomb but Alex had already escaped. He was moved to a less secure department and used a hidden explosive to escape. We arrested Kahlen after she planned to kill you and me in the ambulance," Morgan explained. "You slipped into a coma for a week."

"Blake and Kahlen were murdered by Alex, he came after you but we stopped him," Garcia said taking over before she smiled at Reid. "Morgan wouldn't leave your side while you were in the coma. Everyone came and sat with you. We made sure you were never alone."

"I left you alone when it counted though," Morgan said before looking down in shame.

"Stop blaming yourself, I'm alive," Reid said. "You saved me, twice. Thank you for coming when you did. I don't blame you for anything."

Morgan relaxed slightly but Reid could see that Morgan still didn't completely accept Reid's words.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Reid said quietly.

"As long as it takes. The doctor said that you would need some after care and have to go to physical therapy for your hands and legs. We'll be here the whole time," Morgan smiled at him.

"Does that me you will be stealing my jello?" Reid whispered before letting out a small smirk.

"Maybe," Morgan chuckled back.

**Hotch**

"Why are you going to watch this?" Emily asked as Hotch placed the DVD in the player. The DVD contained footage of Alex almost killing Reid.

"We need to know what Alex said. This is evidence against Alex Frenson. Reid was alone, I hate the fact that he was alone with this bastard," Hotch said before pressing play.

The DVD started to play and Hotch watched as Reid was pushed into the small dark room.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise for the short chapter but I am a bit tired after running around after my cousins today.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really made my day and they were all amazing. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch watched as Alex quickly pushed Reid into the small, dark and empty room. Alex leaned against the wall as a guard ran down the hall before stepping out and taking a deep breath. Hotch felt discomfort as he watched Reid begin to wake up. Rossi and Emily stood by him saying nothing as they watched the DVD but he knew that they also feared what was about to happen. They watched as Reid's eyes opened and looked around the room in confusion before settling on Alex Frenson.

"Who are you? Where is Morgan?" Reid's voice said in a panicked voice.

"Agent Morgan is probably busy with the dead security guard and with finding you."

"Oh no!" Emily gasped when Reid tried to call out for help but Alex put his hand over Reid's mouth. Hotch bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Reid's eyes open with fear and fright. Hotch felt anger rise as he heard Reid's small whimper.

"My name is Alex Frenson, I came here to tie up loose ends and to say thank you. You see, I've been stuck in that hell hole of a prison waiting to die but you made it possible for me to escape. You were the perfect distraction and I can't thank you enough. I have a dilemma though, I can't let you live, I don't want reminders. I killed my brother and the little helper bitch. Now it's your turn."

"Son of a bitch," Hotch growled as he watched Alex placed his hands around Reid's throat and begin to strangle him. Hotch knew that this was only a recording but part of him wondered what could have happened if Morgan had been too late to save Reid. They barely had saved Reid. Hotch let out a small breath as he heard the gunshot on the video and Morgan rush to an unconscious Reid.

"I want to speak with this bastard, alone," Hotch growled before leaving the room angrily.

**Eight hours later**

Garcia looked up when she heard Reid's small voice. Morgan had been ordered by Reid to go home, shower, eat and sleep and that left her with Reid's sleeping form

"Stop," Reid rasped before letting out a loud whimper of pain. "No, please stop!"

Garcia immediately put aside her knitting and leaned over Reid. She placed her hands on cheeks before patting them gently, she didn't want to pat too hard due to the bruising on Reid's face. She saw that he was breathing harder and quicker because of the nightmare he was having.

"Hey, wake up sweetie. Reid, you are safe now," Garcia said loudly. She jumped slightly when Reid's eyes whipped open, he looked around in a panicked state before locking eyes with Garcia. Reid closed his eyes and took a few wheezy breaths before opening them again. He brought his breathing back to a steady pace and relaxed back into the pillows. Garcia removed her hands from his cheeks and gave him a sad but sweet smile.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare," Reid sighed as he stared into the distance in front of him. Garcia bit her lip before speaking, she didn't want to make Reid relive what he had gone through but she knew that he needed to talk about it. He couldn't keep everything inside, she had seen that happen before and she couldn't let it happen again.

"Reid, I'm here if you want to talk to me. You can't keep it inside, what was your nightmare about?" Garcia said kindly.

Reid looked at her for a moment before swallowing again, he winced slightly causing Garcia's motherly side to kick into overdrive. She sat down on the edge of the bed and moved Reid's arm onto her lap, she stroked her thumb over his bandaged hand and waited till Reid was ready to talk.

"Blake was attacking me," Reid began to explain. "He just kept punching and kicking me, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He just kept shouting that I was weak and nothing more than a piece of shit. I tried to fight back but he stomped on my hand and then grabbed my head and smashed it into the floor."

Reid looked into Garcia's eyes making her want to magically just heal him in some way but she knew his recovery was take time.

"When everything started to go dark at the warehouse, I honestly thought I was going to die. I was in so much pain and I was afraid he was going to be the last person that I saw. Am I weak?" Reid whispered to her as his throat was still sore.

Garcia shook her head. "Reid, you are not weak, you are so strong and I never want you to think that you are weak. Do you know how I know that you are strong? You've never been afraid to stand up for what you believe in and you have saved so many people, not only with your mind and your kindness but also with the strength you have inside that lovely heart you have. The whole team is hear for you and to help you get better. You are not weak, you are the strongest out of us all."

"I'm not strong right now. I can't even feed myself because of my hands," Reid said.

"That is what I am here for, are you hungry now?" Garcia asked as she reached down and picked up a small handbag. Reid nodded causing Garcia to pull out three small pots from her back. She laughed lightly as she saw Reid's eye light up at the sign on the chocolate.

"I managed to get some chocolate pudding for you," Garcia smiled as she opened one of the pots and scooped some onto a spoon.

"I feel like a baby with you feeding me," Reid whispered to her.

"You are not a baby," Garcia smiled. " Now, open up for your fairy godmother."

**Hotch**

Hotch sat beside Alex Frenson, he waited for the anaesthetic to wear off. Hotch found that his patience had been worth it when Alex Frenson opened his eyes, Hotch watched as Alex Frenson looked at him with sleepy and disgusting eyes.

"It's time we had a little talk," Hotch growled.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry for the small chapter but my mother is a bit poorly so been taking care of her. Hope this chapter is okay though.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They are all amazing as usual, you are all wonderful. Thanks again.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I suppose this talk would be regarding Dr Reid," Alex croaked back after a few seconds of gathering himself. Hotch stood up from his chair and stood at the edge of  
the bed, his entire face and stance calm, still yet somehow frightening.

"Dr Spencer Reid, a member of my team is not a pawn to be used in games. He is one of the smartest and strongest members of my team and you hurt him, you tried to kill him so you could escape from crimes that you deserve to be executed for. I'm going to make you this promise, you are going to be executed and I will be there to watch. You do not use a member of my team the way you did, you do not hurt my team and get away with it. Spencer is going to recover and while you are waiting on death row, I want you to remember that he is stronger than you will ever be. I want you to remember that he will always be strong while you are weak, only a coward and monster would do the things that you did," Hotch said stoically but his voice carried an edge of anger and hatred.

"I guess I'll see you when I'm in the chair, if they ever manage to get me in it," Alex smirked at him. Hotch stepped forward and pressed on Alex's wound causing Alex to let out a grunt of pain.

"You'll be in it, I promise you that," Hotch said angrily at him before taking his hand of the wound. "This is what you get for hurting someone in my family."

Hotch left the room giving the a small nod to the guards at the door as he left, he walked down the halls towards Reid's room. He let the anger dissipate with each  
step. He was going to see if Reid was awake and speak with him. He knew that Reid had been through a lot in his life and he was only thirty years old, it made Hotch  
worry at the fact Reid had been through so much. He had been kidnapped, drugged and torture by Tobias Hankel, he had struggled through addiction, he had been held hostage and exposed to a deadly virus. He had also been shot. Hotch just hoped that Reid could get through his most recent ordeal. Hotch knew that Reid could but he knew Reid would need time and support from the team.

**Reid**

Reid let out a small laugh when Garcia teased him as she opened the second chocolate pudding and scooped out a spoonful of chocolate pudding. She held it up to his  
lips and teased him by keeping it away.

"I thought fairy godmothers were supposed be nice," Reid pouted at Garcia. Garcia let out a small shrug before smiling and finally allowing Reid to eat the spoonful of  
chocolate pudding. Reid swallowed it, he was thankful that his throat wasn't as sore as it had been. He enjoyed Garcia being around, her playfulness allowed him to  
keep himself from going back to the memories of his attack. Part of him was fine not remembering everything but the curious part of his mind hoped that the missing  
memories unblurred and became clear to him.

Both Reid and Garcia looked at the door as Hotch walked in.

"Hey Hotch," Reid said as loudly as he could. Garcia gave Reid a small smile to greet him. Hotch walked to the side of the bed and paused slightly as he looked at  
Reid. He couldn't help but focus on the bruising on Reid's face, the small part of Reid's chest that could be seen had dark bruising all over it as did Reid's arms.  
Hotch swore that there was barely a part of Reid's body that was bruised.

Reid noticed Hotch staring at him.

"I'm okay Hotch," Reid said to try and assure Hotch. "Besides, I have my fairy godmother taking care of me."

Hotch looked amused before he looked at Garcia. "Fairy godmother?"

"Twinkle, twinkle," Garcia giggled before getting to her feet. "I'm going to leave you two to talk while I go and get some more treats."

She passed Hotch the spoon and chocolate pudding before walking over to Reid and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back soon, anything you want?"

"I'm okay," Reid smiled back at her. Garcia smiled back at him before she left the room.

Reid watched as Hotch sat on the edge of bed.

"How are you doing? Honestly," Hotch asked.

"I had a nightmare but Garcia managed to keep me calm. Morgan convinced me to stay on the pain medication. Honestly, I'm having a hard time with what happened to me. Not just the beating or being in pain at the warehouse but at the fact I was used in such a brutal way," Reid said honestly.

"I'm sorry that you were used in that way. You have been through enough in your life. Everything is going to be okay now though, the whole team will be here for you," Hotch said.

"I know but the team can only do so much. Hotch, I was so scared when he beating me in the warehouse. More scared than when Tobias was beating me," Reid said before closing his eyes and leaning into his pillows. Hotch moved the chocolate pudding and a spoon into one hand and used his free hand and placed it over Reid's bandaged hand. Reid opened his eyes as he felt the hand.

"You'll get through his," Hotch assured him.

"Hotch, can I call my mum? I just need to hear her voice right now."

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, thank you for the get well messages for my mum, she says thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them all and I'm glad that you all liked the Garcia feeding Reid moment. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch brought out the phone from the side of Reid's bed and typed in the number that Reid told him before placing it at Reid's ear and holding it there. Reid nodded his thanks as waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Bennington Sanitarium, how may I help?" a woman's voice came down the phone.

"This is Dr Spencer Reid, my mother is a patient with you. Can I speak to Dr Norman?" Reid asked gently, he knew that he needed to ask if his mother was up for a phone call, he hoped that she was able to talk to him. He knew she was probably worried about him, he had not sent her any letters for over a week because of his coma. He just wanted to hear her voice and tell her that he was okay. Reid waited as was transferred to Dr Norman. Dr Norman's voice came down the phone a few seconds later.

"Hello Dr Reid, this is Dr Norman speaking. I've been trying to contact you for the last few days. Your mother hasn't received any letters, she hasn't been doing very well for the last few days," Dr Norman explained. Reid hated hearing that his mother had been having trouble because he had failed to write his daily letters to her.

"I've been in the hospital for the last week or so, I've been in a coma from my injuries. That is the reason I haven't been in contact," Reid explained knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to Dr Norman.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry to hear that you have been hurt. May I ask how you were injured?" Dr Norman asked down the phone, his voice full of shock and concern.

"I'd rather not tell you, it's a bit difficult at the moment to talk about it," Reid said down the phone before looking up at Hotch. He looked back at the phone and continued to talk. "Would I be able to speak with my mother? I just want to talk to her and let her know I'm okay."

"Of course Dr Reid, I think hearing your voice would help her greatly. She is in the day room right now but I will transfer you over to speak with her."

"Thank you Dr Norman," Reid said thankfully.

"I hope you get well soon Dr Reid. I'll transfer you now," Dr Norman said before beginning to transfer Reid over to his mother. Reid waited patiently to speak with his mother.

"Are you okay with me being here?" Hotch asked knowing that Reid was a very private person when he wanted to be.

Reid nodded before turning his attention back to the phone, a small smile crept onto his lips as he heard his mother's voice come down the phone.

"Spencer! Spencer, why haven't I heard from you? Are you okay?" Diana Reid's mother came down the phone, her voice full of worry for him.

"Hello mum," Reid said, his voice going slightly higher as he started to get emotional at hearing his mother's voice. "I'm okay mum, I promise. I've just been poorly for the last week, I haven't been able to write because of it. I'm really sorry mum, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm so sorry."

"Spencer, are you alright? You sound upset. What aren't you telling me Spencer?"

Reid couldn't help the small sob that escaped his lips as his mother spoke to him. He struggled to keep calm as he spoke to his mother, his mother was the only person in the world he trusted with all his secrets. It had been tough growing up but she had been there for him as much as she could. She had taught him the value of books and the words within them.

"Spencer, you are worrying me? What happened?" Diana said down the phone.

"I got hurt mum but I promise I'm okay now. My team is taking care of me and looking after me. A man hurt me but he's gone now. I just needed to hear your voice. I just wanted to hear your voice and let you know that I'm getting better. You don't have to worry about me, please don't worry," Reid cried gently down the phone.

"Oh Spencer, this is why I don't like you in that job. The world is an sad place and I don't like you being in the centre of such sad things. What did he do to you? Don't lie to me Spencer, a mother knows," Diana said down the phone.

"Mum, he beat me up and I've been in a coma for the last week. I'm okay though, I'm getting better and my friends are taking care of me. I'll start writing to you tomorrow and I'll tell you everything then but I just can't talk about it right now, it scares me to talk about it," Reid cried gently down the phone.

"Don't cry Spencer, I'm here now. Don't be upset," Diana said gently down the phone, her voice full of the care.

"I love you Mum, I'm sorry I worried you."

"I love you too Spencer," Diana said.

**Ten minutes later**

Hotch disconnected the phone and turned to see Reid had started crying slightly harder. It upset him to see Reid cry, it reminded him of how sad he would get seeing Jack cry.

"What if he had killed me?" Reid cried. "What if he had killed me? I would have left my mum all alone in that place. She's all I have and I'm all she has, she wouldn't have survived if I had died. Am I a horrible son for making her worry?"

"No! You are an incredible son to your mother, you've taken care of her all your life and you send her letters every day to let her know about your life. She is proud to have you for a son," Hotch said as he tried to calm Reid down.

"I write her letters because I failed to take care of her. She gave me life and she always tried her hardest through the illness and I ruined her life by putting her in that place. I'm her son, I should have taken care of her."

"Reid, you do take care of her. You told me that the way she was living was not healthy, don't ever feel like you failed to take care of her."

"Would you be proud of me?" Reid asked in a small voice but instantly regretted asking the question.

"I am proud of you and I would be proud of you if you were my son. You are strong and you'll get through this," Hotch smiled at him.

"Thanks Hotch."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I need to clarify this. I am British so I may sometimes slip up and use British terms and names. Please point them out to me if I do and I will try not to do them again.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me smile and I loved them all. Thank you.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three days later**

"Can I go home Dr Rosen? You told me if I was careful using my hands and didn't walk in my legs I could home," Reid said as the doctor checked his chart, he looked at her hopefully. He felt better although he could barely moves his hand due to some damage and he was told not to walk till he was told to by the hospital. Rossi and Emily were at his bedside. His ribs were still painful and his body was still tender from the heavy bruising over his body. Reid missed having Morgan by his side but he knew Morgan needed to start sleeping properly. He knew that Morgan was on his way but he still felt scared now having him by his side. Morgan was supposed to protect him.

"I can't release you without having someone look after you for the next few weeks, you need to make sure that you take your medication without missing it, you need to be on bed rest and not push your body too hard. Your lung is still healing and is still weak. You need to take care of yourself. You will require care, can someone give you the care you need for the next few weeks?" Dr Rosen said before she briefly glanced up at Rossi and JJ. Reid looked dejected as he realised that there was no-one who could take care of him outside of the hospital.

"We can take care of him, the team can take care of him till he is back on his feet," Emily said as she saw Reid's dejected look. Reid looked up at her before shaking his head gently.

"No Emily, I don't want you and the team to look after me, you have your own lives and work at the BAU. I'm not going to get in the way," Reid said before laying back into the soft pillows.

"Reid, why are you thinking like that? We are here for you, we are going to help you. We'll sort out all the arrangements," Rossi smiled at him. Reid smiled back gently before looking over at the doctor.

"Can I go home then?" Reid asked hopefully. Dr Rosen pursed her lips for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I want to do some final tests and scans and if they all come back to a good standard then I will be happy to let you go home although I want you on full bed rest, no heavy foods. You are to take the medication I give you without delay and that includes the pain medication that I give you. I'll be making another appointment with you for a check up and I will be arranging at a later date for you to have physical therapy for your hands and legs. I'll set up the tests and if they come back fine, I will release you later this evening," Dr Rosen smiled at him.

"I'll do all that," Reid agreed before letting out breath of relief.

"Okay Spencer, I'll see you later today. A few nurses will be here soon to take you down for the scans," Dr Rosen said, she gave Emily and Rossi a small nod before leaving the room.

"Who's going to take care of me?" Reid asked Emily and Rossi.

"We'll discuss it with the others and let you know soon. Reid, we are always here for you. Don't ever think that there is no-one to take care of you," Emily said.

"I don't want to be a burden," Reid mumbled slightly.

"Reid, you will never be burden," Rossi said.

"I'm just used to dealing with things on my own, I'm not used to having everyone fussing after me like this," Reid explained. "I looked after myself and I looked after my mom growing up. Just not used to things being like this."

"We aren't used to seeing you hurt. We want to be here for you to help. You are not alone any more," Rossi smiled before giving Reid a small pat on the shoulder.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Morgan yawned as the elevator doors opened, he stepped through and made his way to Reid's room, he gave the nurse behind the desk a small smile which she returned. Morgan turned the corner to find Reid being wheeled out of his room. Morgan half jogged till he was at Reid's bed. He quickly stopped bed from moving.

"Where is he going?" Morgan asked slightly out of breath. Reid answered him before the nurses.

"I'm having a few scans and tests. Dr Rosen is letting me go home if they come back okay," Reid smiled at him gently. "The team is in my room, they'll answer all your questions."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Morgan asked.

Reid pondered it for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll be okay."

"See you in a little while," Morgan said before he released his hold on the bed. Reid gave him a stiff wave with his least injured arm.

Morgan watched as Reid was wheeled around the corner before entering the room and see the rest of the team.

"Hey guys. Care to catch me up," Morgan said as he approached them.

"We are deciding who is going to take care of Reid, the doctor agreed to release him but only into the care of one of us. He needs bed rest for the next few weeks and is going to need a lot of help. He doesn't like being in the hospital," Hotch explained.

"I'll take care of him, I can take time off to look after him. I'll do it," Morgan immediately volunteered.

"Morgan, you can't do it on your own. I think the best thing for us is to all help look after him. I'll request us to work from the office for the next week or so," Hotch said to the rest of the team.

"We will all help look after him but he is going to stay with me at my house, I promised that I would protect him and look after him. I failed to protect him once, I won't fail again," Morgan said before turning to Hotch. "I'll need to use my personal days."

"Morgan will take care of Reid and we'll all help but we have another problem," Rossi said.

"What problem?" JJ asked.

"Reid wants to see Alex Frenson before he leaves the hospital."

**Please review**

**I also want to take this opportunity to say a big thank you to all my readers for nominating my other story 'Hangman' in the Best Hotch/Reid category in this years** **Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds 2012 Fanfic Awards. **

**Thank you to all my readers, thank you so much. I can't say thank you enough.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, firstly I am very sorry for this chapter being short but I have been very busy today and been very moody. I hope that this chapter is okay. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and they really cheered me up today. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Later that evening**

"This is so embarrassing " Reid said before letting out a painful wince as Garcia and Morgan put him into a t-shirt that was a size too big for him. He felt relieved when he was finally able to put his arms. Morgan helped him into a pair of pyjama bottoms while Garcia had waited outside. Reid loved Garcia and he liked her taking care of him but he was not prepared to let her see him that situation.

"Reid, I don't think that seeing Alex Frenson is a good idea," Morgan said as he finished packing the last of Reid's things. He zipped the bag up and then faced Reid.

"I just want to speak with him, I need to understand. I need to understand why this happened and why he killed Kahlen and his brother. I just need to understand," Reid said back.

"You are not going into that room alone Reid. He may be handcuffed to the bed but I'm not leaving you alone with that monster," Morgan said.

"I want you to come with me, I don't want to be alone in the room with him. Not after he tried to strangle me. I just need to understand," Reid sighed. Garcia came back into the room with a wheelchair in front of her. Dr Rosen had already signed his discharge papers and Reid couldn't wait to leave the hospital room. It made him uncomfortable knowing that he had been in the room and not even aware of it. He hated the fact he had missed a week, he felt like he was behind everyone else in the world. Reid looked at the wheelchair and realised what Morgan was going to do to put him in it.

"You ready for me to lift you into this?" Morgan asked. Reid let out a small sigh before nodding. Morgan stepped forward and picked Reid up into a bridal style carry. Reid grunted as the pain in his legs and ribs spiked. Morgan immediately put him in the chair before leaning down to check him over. "You okay Reid?"

"I'm fine, just some pain, it'll pass."

Garcia stepped forward and took the handles of the chair before Morgan could.

"You are taking Reid home so that means I get to push him around in the wheelchair. I may just run off with him and take him home with me," Garcia smiled at Morgan. Reid let out a gentle laugh as he watched Garcia and Morgan interact. Morgan quickly pulled the bag of Reid's belongings over his shoulder before walking over to the door and opening it for Garcia. Garcia pushed Reid through the door into the hallway. Morgan walked ahead of them and lead the way to Alex Frenson's room.

Reid felt his heart race faster as they finally came to wait outside Alex Frenson's room, he looked at guards and realised how dangerous the man inside truly was. He had only glimpsed this man's evil, he had glimpsed it when he had almost become a victim of that evil. Morgan put the bag down and took over from Garcia.

"Are you sure you want to do this Reid? You don't have to do this," Morgan said gently. Reid bit his lip nervously before nodding.

"Let's do this," Reid said nervously.

Morgan nodded to the guards. One of them pushed the door open to reveal Alex Frenson laying in bed and eating some jello. Reid's breathing picked up as Morgan wheeled him into the room. Reid felt himself freeze when Alex's gaze settled on him.

"This is a nice surprise," Alex smirked at him. Morgan stopped the chair and pulled Reid back slightly. He stood in front of Reid slightly in a fiercely protective manner. He looked at Alex with disgust and hate.

"What do I owe this lovely pleasure?"

"I want to know why you did this. Escaping from prison is once thing but you killed your own brother and you killed Kahlen. You tried to kill me, I just want to understand why you killed them so viciously. I want to know why you targeted me."

"I targeted you because I was informed of the weakness you have inside of you, that weakness was proven by how easily you were taken by my brother. You are weak and pathetic, the same as Kahlen and that annoying pathetic brother of mine. I don't like having weak people around me, weakness is for those below me," Alex said before pulling at his handcuff. Reid jumped as the Alex pulled against the cuffs, the bang of the metal against the bar making him flinch violently.

"Settle down," Morgan growled at Alex. Reid watched as Morgan and Alex stared at each other, both of them locked in a battle.

"I've got unfinished business with you," Alex spat at Morgan. "I'll going to make sure I finish it, I'll be more than happy to see you on the floor surrounded by blood, I think the better thing to do though would be to make you watch as I slaughter the little bitch in the wheelchair. I look forward to that."

Reid felt fear overcome his heart as the image of Morgan watching him die placed itself in his mind.

"Morgan, get me out of here," Reid said quickly as he shrunk back into the chair. Morgan quickly looked back at Reid, he opened the door before grabbing the handles of Reid's wheelchair and pushing him through the door.

"See you soon," Alex shouted out of the door. Morgan slammed it shut angrily before turning to see Reid being comforted by Garcia. Morgan rushed over to Reid and kneeled down to face him.

"Everything is okay Reid, he can't hurt you ever again. I won't let him hurt you ever again," Morgan said as he tried to assure a panicked Reid.

"Can we just go? I don't want to be here any more."

**Please review**

**And thank you all so much for the congratulation messages.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for cheering me up with your reviews, I feel so much better today although I almost got hit by a car by a bad driver, that didn't cheer me up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will say that this chapter is a bit Reid light but I had this in my head and had to write it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they all made me smile and I loved them all. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Morgan's house**

"He looks so young when he is asleep, I hate seeing his face all covered with bruises," Garcia whispered quietly to Morgan as they stood at the doorway of the room that Reid would be staying in for the foreseeable future. Morgan put him arm around Garcia to comfort her.

Reid had fallen asleep in the SUV on the way to Morgan's house. Morgan had not had the heart to wake him up and had carried him into room. He hated how light Reid was. A few whimpers of pain had escaped Reid's lips during the journey from the car to the house but Garcia had helped him settle Reid into bed.

"He's going to be fine, it's going to take time but he'll get past this. He's strong," Morgan assured her.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I just want to make sure that he settles in fine," Garcia asked Morgan.

"Of course you can babygirl, come on, let's leave him to sleep," Morgan said before leading Garcia away from Reid's room. Garcia took a brief glance back before she allowed Morgan to lead her into the living room. She leaned into his chest to try and calm herself down, to try and ease the worry that was in her heart.

**Reid - Later that night**

Reid moaned when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, he moaned again when the hand shook him slightly harder. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room, he looked around and noticed that he was covered with a large duvet and laying in a double bed. Reid looked to the side to see Morgan looking back at him with a glass of water and his medication. Reid sighed slightly as he knew that this was the first in many things he was going to have to depend on Morgan to do for him. He felt strange accepting all this help, he wasn't used to this.

"Time to take you meds," Morgan smiled at him before placing the glass of water with a straw in it on the table. Morgan popped open each of the medication bottles and took out the correct the dosages. "Open up."

Reid opened up his mouth and Morgan popped the some of the pills before putting the straw near Reid's lips. Reid drank the water greedily before swallowing. Morgan repeated the process till the pills had been taken.

"I feel like such a baby," Reid huffed as he laid back into the pillows. "I can't do anything."

"Reid, I know that you are not used to this but you need help for now. You are not a baby and you shouldn't think that you are by accepting help. We all need help from time to time," Morgan said calmly as he brushed a few strands of hair from Reid's face.

"What if I can't get past this? What if Alex comes after me? He broke out once Morgan, he's capable of doing it again. I was so scared when I was alone in that hospital room with him. I couldn't call for help and when he was strangling me all he did was keep telling that it would be over soon. I thought that he was going to kill me and the last thing I was going to see was his face," Reid said quickly as his breathing began to pick up.

"Hey Reid, everything is okay. Alex is not ever going near you again. He is being moved to a medical prison ward tomorrow, he is going to prison where he is going to stay for the rest of his short life before they put him in the electric chair," Morgan assured him. Reid's breathing slowed down before his eyes started to flutter slightly.

"I think my pain medication just kicked in," Reid mumbled as he started to fall back to sleep.

"Dr Rosen certainly gave you some powerful ones," Morgan said as he pulled up the cover up. He watched as Reid fell asleep under the power of the pain medication. It had taken a great deal of discussion and persuasion to get Reid to agree to take the pain medication. Morgan had promised him that he would keep an eye on him with the pills.

Morgan closed his eyes for a few moments as he let everything slip into place. Everything that had happened since Reid's kidnapping and attack seemed to weigh on his mind. He opened them again and looked down at Reid's face, a face that was covered in dark and horrific bruises. Morgan hated thinking about Reid being beaten and not being able to fight back.

Morgan walked out of the room, leaving the door open so he could hear if Reid needed anything. He walked past the make shift bed he had made on the sofa and went straight to his bedroom door where Garcia was sleeping for the night. He looked inside to see his babygirl watching a movie on her laptop. Morgan smiled when he saw her look up and smile at him.

"Hey chocolate adonis," Garcia smiled at him. "I can't sleep."

"I can't either. I've just given Reid his medication, he fell back to sleep. He got a little freaked out but I calmed him down. He's so scared," Morgan said sadly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What did he tell you?" Garcia enquired.

"He's afraid that Alex is going to come after him again. He told me that he was so scared that Alex's face would be the last face he ever saw, he thought he was going to die back in that room. It's my fault that he is feeling that way," Morgan said before running his hand over his head in anger.

"Morgan, it's not your fault. You saved him for Alex, he's alive because of you."

"He's alive because we were lucky to find him in that room. I should have gone with him, I should have stayed with him the entire time but I was dealing with Dr Rosen, I though he was safe with the guards. Garcia, he is scared because I failed to protect him. He has to deal with those memories because I broke my promise to stay with him. I left him alone and he was hurt because I broke my promise," Morgan said gently but there was disappoint in his voice. Disappointment in himself.

"Morgan, feeling like this isn't going to help him. You need to stay strong for him. You haven't failed him, you will fail him if you let these negative thoughts overcome you. Be there for him now. Help him through everything. He's strong and you know that. We all fear the darkness even if we are strong, we push through that darkness when we reach our strongest. He'll push through the fear and darkness, we just have to be there for him," Garcia smiled at him gently.

Morgan smiled as he listened to Garcia, he knew that he needed to be there for Reid but he also knew that he needed Reid to be there for him. He needed to know that the man he saw as a little brother was able to get better.

"Want to come and watch the movie with me?" Garcia offered before patting the space next to her.

"I'd love to," Morgan smiled as he kicked off his shoes and took his place next to his babygirl. Garcia smiled as they both snuggled up together and watched the movie on the laptop.

For a moment, she could pretend that everything was normal. She could pretend there wasn't a frightened and broken genius down the hall. A genius that would need all the help she and the team could give.

**Please review**

**I'm going to tease that there is going to be some more Reid whump coming very soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they all made my day and I loved reading each and every one of them. I must admit I did chuckle slightly at the comment 'that voodoo you do so well'. Torturing Reid is my voodoo! Thank you again for the reviews.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay? You are going to need help with Reid," Garcia said as she finished her cup of coffee and placing it on the kitchen side. Morgan smiled at her before finishing his own coffee.

"Babygirl, Hotch wants you back at the office. We'll be fine," Morgan said before he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "We are going to be fine, I'll call you if anything happens."

Garcia placed her hands on her hips and before jabbing her finger gently into Morgan's chest. "You will call me during the day to let me know how he is doing, you know how strong my wonder computer powers are and I will use them on you if you don't call me. Understood?"

"I promise, now go to work babygirl," Morgan laughed before he began to steer Garcia towards the front door.

"I'm coming back after work, I'll be bringing along treats galore," Garcia said as she walked through the front door outside. "I'll see you later."

Morgan closed the door and let out a small chuckle at Garcia's energy, he didn't know how she had so much energy in the morning. Morgan began making his way to the kitchen when he heard a loud thud. Seconds later a painful scream pierced the air. Morgan bolted towards Reid's bedroom, he ran into the room to see Reid laying on his stomach on the ground. He rushed over to see Reid breathing heavily.

"Reid! What the hell happened?" Morgan said as he helped Reid turn onto his back. Reid moaned at the pain in his body. Reid looked around the room for a few seconds before he answered.

"I had a nightmare," Reid gasped. "I don't know what happened. I woke up when I hit the ground, it hurts."

Morgan quickly picked Reid up and placed him back on the bed. Reid clenched his eyes tightly before breathing away the pain.

"I'm okay," Reid assured Morgan when he saw Morgan's concerned expression. "I must have rolled out of bed, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You almost have me a heart attack, I heard you scream," Morgan said as he let out a relieved sigh. Morgan felt his heart starting to slow from its adrenaline fuelled pace. Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and gave Reid a soft pat on his shoulder.

"What was your nightmare about? It must have been a really bad one for you to have rolled out of bed," Morgan asked.

"I was in the elevator at my apartment building, Blake attacked me but instead of taking me, he did something else. In my nightmare, he cut my throat and watched me bleed to death in the elevator. There was so much blood," Reid explained as he recalled the horrific content of his nightmare.

"Jesus Reid, I'm sorry you had that nightmare. Blake's dead, he can't hurt you any more," Morgan said.

"I know he is but that doesn't change the fact that he kidnapped me, it doesn't change what he's done to me."

"Someone once quoted Stephen King to me once. Do you remember the quote you told me? It was when I had that nightmare on the jet," Morgan asked with a small sad smiled on his face. Reid looked at him before a look of realisation came across his face.

"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."

"You told me not to let the monsters and ghosts inside of me win, you told me not to let my past or the horrors that my mind conjured up win. I want you to follow your own advice. Don't let the monsters inside win. You are strong enough to fight them and you will be the one to beat them. You'll get past this, I know you will," Morgan smiled at him.

"Thanks Morgan."

"Do you want some breakfast? Remember, you are only allowed soft foods, nothing too heavy," Morgan said.

Reid pouted slightly causing Morgan to let out a small chuckle.

"I'd love some breakfast, some oatmeal," Reid suggested. Morgan nodded before grabbing the tv remote on the bedside unit and turning the television on. "What do you want to watch?"

"The news, I want to catch up on some of the things I've missed."

Morgan placed the television on the news channel before making his way to the kitchen. Morgan set about making Reid's breakfast, he knew that Reid wasn't going to like being fed but he knew that it was going to take Reid some time to get used to being taken care of, he knew that Reid would come around eventually.

**Reid**

Reid laid against the pillows and watched as report after report came onto the television screen. He found it strange watching the news, he found it strange not having knowledge of the events that had come to pass during his time asleep. He didn't like having a gap in his memory, he hated behind one step behind the world. Reid's attention was taken away from the television by a crashing sound from the kitchen.

"Morgan?" Reid called from the bed. He waited for a response but didn't receive one. "Morgan!"

Reid felt his fear freeze his frightened heart when he saw Alex Frenson walk into his bedroom and stand by the door.

"How-?" Reid gasped.

"Please, you think I couldn't get out of that place. I've escaped places far worse. Besides, we have unfinished business," Alex smirked at him before revealing a knife and bringing it up for Reid to see.

"Where's Morgan?"

"Morgan will be joining us soon, when he wakes up from his nap. First we have some fun. I told you I would be seeing you again," Alex said before he started to walk towards the bed.

"Morgan! Help me!"

**Please review**

**How good was this weeks episode of criminal minds! Gave me an idea for a one shot**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, firstly I have to say that I'm not sure if this is good or not because my mind is a bit foggy right now because my evil mother who I looked after this week gave me her bloody cold. Been stuck in bed all day and will probably be tomorrow. That's good news for you as all I will be doing is writing tomorrow so expect two chapters tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful and cheered me up. I love you all for cheering me up. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan felt pain pierce through his head, he tried to push through the darkness but found himself only at the edge. A few seconds later something pierced the veil of darkness that was keeping him down. A small muffled scream caused him to push through the darkness and open his eyes. They opened slowly, he felt pain as he lifted his head up. His vision was blurry for a few seconds as he looked around the room that he recognised as his kitchen. He tried to move his hands but found that his hands had been handcuffed behind him and his legs tied together, he tried to call out but found his voice muffled by tape. Morgan's vision cleared enough for him to see Reid laying on the ground with duct tape over his mouth and tears pouring from eyes.

Morgan tried to call out but all that came was a muffled sound.

"Took you long enough to wake up," snapped Alex Frenson as he stepped forward into Reid and Morgan's view. Alex walked over to Morgan and ripped the tape from the his lips.

"How the fuck did you get out?" Morgan snapped angrily at Alex before glancing at Reid's shaking body. "What did you do to him?"

"We are just catching up with each other. Spencer was just learning what the meaning of pain is. I found out what pain means when I was in prison. I wasn't very liked," Alex said angrily before walking over Morgan's stove and putting on one the burners, he looked at Reid as he placed the metal blade of his knife over the open flame. He hummed as he let the blade get hotter and hotter.

Morgan looked in horror as he realised what Alex was going to do, he began to struggle fiercely and angrily at his handcuffs. "You touch him with that and I'll make sure you never leave this room. I will kill you!"

Alex stopped heating the knife and turned the burner off, he grabbed the front of Reid's shirt with his other hand and pull Reid up and sat him upto face Morgan. Alex grabbed Reid's least injured hand. He quickly pressed the searing hot knife onto Reid's flesh. Reid let out a powerful muffled scream as Alex burned him, Reid tried to struggle but Alex kept him immobilised.

"No! Leave him alone you bastard," Morgan screamed as he watched Reid cry uncontrollably.

Alex lifted up the knife to reveal a horrible and viscous burn on Reid's arm.

Reid was shaking with fear in Alex's arms, Reid couldn't believe the pain coming on his arm. He didn't want to be in Alex Frenson's arms. This was his biggest fear, he knew what Alex was planning to do. Alex had promised to kill him in front of Morgan. Reid was scared, he didn't want to die but deep down he was scared that Morgan was going to be forced to watch him die. He didn't want Morgan to see him die.

He wanted to live.

"How did that feel Spencer?" Alex said before placing the knife to the side and gripping Reid's jaw. He ripped off the duct tape off Reid's lips causing Reid to cry harder.

"Please...leave Morgan alone," Reid cried. "Don't hurt him, don't make him watch this. Please."

"Isn't that sweet?" Alex chuckled as he picked up the knife and sat behind Reid. He brought the knife up and placed near Reid's throat. Reid let out a small whimper as Alex pulled him back into his chest.

"Get away from him!" Morgan growled before pulling at the handcuffs, he felt frustration as the cuffs stayed on his wrists.

Reid stilled as he felt Alex's mouth at his ear, he could feel the killer's breath on his ear.

"I have to thank you for being a distraction but now that I have you here, I know why my brother had so much fun beating the crap out of you. It's fun to mess with you. The things I could do to you, I could show you some of the things that happen when you get locked away," Alex whispered in his ear. Reid's eyes widened as he took in the last of Alex's words. Reid struggled weakly against Alex, he struggled as he realised what Alex was truly capable of doing. Alex pressed the knife into Reid's neck slightly causing blood to appear.

"Please don't hurt me," Reid pleaded as he closed his eyes. Reid hated feeling so weak, he hated not being able to use his hands to fight back. Reid opened his eyes when he heard Morgan's voice.

"Reid, everything is going to be okay. We are going to get out of this," Morgan said to try and calm Reid.

"Morgan, I'm scared," Reid cried as Alex pulled him closer.

"Come along Spencer, we are going to have some fun. Don't worry you'll Morgan again," Alex smirked before dropped Reid to the floor. Reid moaned as he felt his head the floor harshly. Alex grabbed Reid's ankles and began to drag his out the kitchen. Reid cried harder as Alex dragged him out of the kitchen.

"MORGAN!" Reid screamed. "Don't let him do this to me. Help me!"

"Reid!"

Morgan heard a small thud before Alex came marching back in and ripped a piece of duct tape off the duct tape roll.

"Don't you fucking touch him," Morgan snapped angrily.

"Do shut up," Alex sighed before placing the tape over Morgan's lips.

**Hotch**

Hotch skidded up onto the curb outside of Morgan's house, Emily and Rossi at his side. All three of them raced towards the Morgan's front door, they had been trying to contact Morgan every way possible but had received no response, everything had been disconnected. Something Morgan would not do. Hotch was furious at the fact that Alex had escaped in the night but even more furious at the thought he had hurt Reid and Morgan. Hotch pulled out his weapon before lifting his foot up and kicking open the door.

They made their way into the house. Hotch made his way to the kitchen where he found a bound Morgan with tape over his mouth. Hotch quickly took off the tape.

"Bedroom, he's got Reid," Morgan gasped.

Emily and Rossi raced toward's bedroom. Rossi kicked it open and felt anger flare through him at the sight in front of him. Rossi watched as Alex realised their arrival and quickly tried to grab the knife on the bedside table. Rossi pressed the trigger and emptied two bullets into Alex Frenson's back. Alex fell of a panicked and frightened Reid. Rossi rushed forward to Alex Frenson, he leaned down and found no pulse.

Emily rushed forward to Reid, she struggled to conceal her shock at the fact Reid was only a t-shirt and boxers. Emily could tell by Reid's panicked and frightened breathing what Alex had tried to do. She grabbed a blanket and quickly covered him up.

"You're safe now. Breathe sweetie," Emily said as she put her hand's on his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Where's Morgan?" Reid cried as he realised Morgan wasn't with him.

"Hotch is with him, he's okay. You are both safe now. Alex is dead, he can't hurt you," Rossi said as he came to the bed to help. "Reid, did he do anything to you?"

"No-No, you came b-before he could do anything. He-He came so close-" Reid said in a small voice as everything hit him.

"Shhh...you are safe now," Emily said as she leaned down and brought Reid into a small hug. She felt Reid on her shoulder. "Shhh...he can't hurt you any more."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, I hate to break promises but I can only give one chapter today as my cold knocked me out today. Didn't realise how long I was asleep for. I promise two chapters tomorrow, I'm feeling better so they'll be up tomorrow. **

**Thank you for the reviews apart from one. All I have to say is if you don't like how my fanfic is done then don't read it and if you want to leave me feedback all I ask is that you do it in a slightly more respectful manner. **

**Reid has been through a traumatic experience and I know that Reid is strong but he is also human. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews though, I loved them and they made me smile. I also want to thank Namira for her review, thank you Namira for understanding how I portray Reid. Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"He should be fine, we've treated the burn to his arm and we've checked his other injuries and given them a new dressings and wrappings. He's slightly shaken up at the moment but he should be fine with plenty of rest and time to heal," Dr Rosen informed Hotch.

"Did you see any signs of-?" Hotch began to ask before Dr Rosen interrupted him.

"There was no sign of assault. He doesn't want to stay in hospital, I would prefer to keep him here under observation but he is signing himself out against my orders. Agent Hotchner, he needs to be in a stress free atmosphere, he needs time to recover. Will this happen now?" Dr Rosen asked.

"Alex Frenson was the last threat to Reid, he'll be able to recover without any further disturbances. How is everyone in the hospital doing after the explosion? How are the guards?" Hotch asked knowing that the explosion Alex Frenson had caused had shaken the hospital staff.

"Some temporary damage to their hearing and a few minor injuries but they'll be fine. I'll see Spencer next week for a check up, take good care of him," Dr Rosen said before holding her hand out for Hotch to shake. Hotch took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you Dr Rosen for everything," Hotch thanked. Dr Rosen nodded before letting Dr Rosen go on her way. He let out a small breath before walking back into Reid's room. He watched as Garcia and JJ helped Reid into a wheelchair. He watched Reid wince slightly in pain. Hotch knew that Reid's ribs and body were still bruised and painful.

Reid leaned against the back of the chair and looked over to Hotch.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I just want to go home, my home. I don't want to stay at Morgan's, not after what happened," Reid said. "How is Morgan? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, going to have a bad headache for a while but he'll be fine. He's being kept for observation for tonight but he'll be out tomorrow. Garcia is going to look after you. She is going to work from home while taking care of you. The entire team will be helping to look after you. Are you ready to go home?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I just want to go home and put this all behind me. I don't want to think about it," Reid said quickly before biting his lower lip. Garcia leaned down and brushed some of Reid's hair behind his ears, he gave her a small smile at her kindness.

"Come on, let's get you home," Garcia smiled at him before going behind the wheelchair and pushing him out room.

"Wait. Can I see Morgan?"

"Of course you can, do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, I want to see him now," Reid nodded gently.

**Morgan**

"Is Reid doing okay? He was really freaked out in the ambulance," Morgan asked Emily.

Morgan had been worried about Reid since he had been admitted into the hospital. Reid had been tried to keep it together in the ambulance but Morgan knew that Reid was frightened by the events that had befallen him. Morgan wanted nothing more than to get out of the bed and see Reid but Emily refused to let him because of his head injury. His head hurt like hell but there was no reason for him to stay overnight.

"He's fine Morgan, he's going home. You can see him tomorrow. Garcia is going to be looking after him at his house for the next few days. He's in good hands," Emily assured him. "You know better than anybody how caring Garcia is."

"It's my fault that he got hurt. Emily, he was almost attacked in such a brutal way. He must hate me for letting him get hurt."

"He doesn't hate you, why would you think that?" Emily questioned. Morgan was about to answer her when a knock came at the door. "Come in."

Morgan felt relief flood through him when he saw Reid come through the door in a wheelchair pushed by Garcia. He watched as Garcia entered the room and gave him a small comforting smile, a smile that made him relax slightly.

"See, he is fine," Emily said before getting up from her seat and walking to Garcia's side. "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, call us when you are done."

Reid nodded his thanks to Emily and Garcia for giving him some time alone with Morgan. They both watched as the two women left, they both looked at each other. Both of them trying to find the right words.

"How are you doing?" Reid asked in a quiet voice.

"A bad headache but I'll be fine. Reid, I am so sorry. I should have heard him, I should have fought harder to protect you. What he almost did to you?" Morgan apologised profusely.

"He's dead. I don't want to think about what he tried to do with me. He didn't succeed, the team came before he could do anything to me. I don't blame you for anything, he knocked you out. I know all you wanted to do was protect me, I watched you try and break out of the cuffs. He is dead and it's over," Reid in a strong voice that Morgan knew was trying to act as a shield. Morgan could see that Reid was still shaken, he could see it in the young genius's eyes.

"I heard you were staying overnight," Reid said as he tried to move the topic away from the events that had taken place, away from himself.

"Yeah, the doctor wants me to stay here for my head injury. I just want to get out of here," Morgan sighed before leaning against the pillows.

"He hit you really hard, I'd feel better if you stayed overnight. Besides that means I get Garcia all to myself," Reid joked gently. Morgan let out a small chuckle at Reid's words.

"It's over," Reid said before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"It's over kid, he isn't going to hurt you any more," Morgan said.

**Four hours**

Reid smiled as he laid down his own bed, the television was on but he was barely paying attention to it. He was just happy to be back in his own apartment and back in his own bed. He couldn't face going back to Morgan's voice. He didn't want to be hurt by the memories of what Alex had tried to do. He had felt so useless when Alex had thrown him on the bed. His injured hands and legs had prevented him from being able to fight back properly. He shuddered as he remembered Alex pinning him to the bed and whispering in his ear. Reid heard Garcia come in the room, he knew by the look on her face that she knew something was wrong.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Garcia asked in her unique motherly voice.

"Can you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course I can, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be alone. Just need someone to talk to," Reid smiled sadly at her. Garcia walked to the other side of the bed, she laid against the headboard and put her arm around Reid. Reid shuffled closer and leaned against her.

"I'm here Reid, everything is fine now," Garcia said gently as she held Reid against her in a comforting way.

"I know," Reid said with a vacant look in his eyes. "I know."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you lovely readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews , they were wonderful and I loved them. I know this chapter is short but I will be posting another chapter in a few hours. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

"Drive faster Emily," Morgan said as he sat in the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Would you calm down?" Emily huffed as she turned the corner, she was getting slightly aggravated with having Morgan as a passenger. She knew that all Morgan wanted to do was see Reid, to know that the young genius was fine. Emily watched as Morgan's knee went up and down in anticipation. "I called Garcia this morning, Reid is doing fine. We are almost there, I've never known you to be this impatient."

"Garcia called me this morning and told me that he had some trouble sleeping, I know that he doesn't want to talk about it but he needs to. He is trying to show that he isn't affected by Alex Frenson trying to hurt him. I know that he is scared right now and I don't blame him. Alex almost raped him. He needs to talk about it," Morgan said to Emily as the stopped at a red light. Emily exchanged a look with Morgan before beginning to talk.

"I comforted him after Alex Frenson had been shot, he was shaking in my arms. We can't force him to talk about it though, he'll talk when he wants to. I think that the best thing for him right now is to keep his mind away from everything that has happened. We can't let him fall into bad habits," Emily said with caution in her voice.

"He won't go back to that, he's stronger than that now, he won't let it take over his life again," Morgan said. Emily began to drive again as the light switched to green and continued on the way to Reid's apartment.

**Garcia**

"Why are you giggling?" Reid asked a giggling Garcia as he swallowed the spoonful of porridge. Garcia stopped as she went to scoop another spoonful of porridge.

"I was just thinking of getting a little nurse's hat," Garcia smiled.

"I'd prefer fairy godmother wings," Reid smiled back at her.

"You'd prefer fairy godmother wings, I'll see what I can do. I may still get the nurses's hat and outfit just to see Morgan's face," Garcia said before giving Reid a playful wink. Reid started to giggle as he pictured Morgan's face. Garcia began to laugh with him and soon both were deep in hilarious laughter. Reid ignored the pain in his ribs as the pain was overcome the slight euphria the laughing cause. Both of them calmed down as a knock came at the door. Garcia placed the porridge on the bedside table and made her way out of the bedroom. She opened the door and was smiled as she saw Morgan and Emily standing in front of her.

"Good morning, my wonderful chocolate God," Garcia greeted before walking forward and wrapped her arms around Morgan. Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia and gave her a loving wonderful and bear like hug.

"How are you feeling?" Garcia asked as she pulled away from the hug, she turned Morgan's head slightly to see a bandage on the side of his head. She felt slightly saddened to see the injury.

"It doesn't hurt babygirl. Where is Reid?" Morgan said as he walked into the apartment. Emily followed and gave Garcia a small hug as she walked in.

"He's in his bedroom, I was just giving breakfast. We were having a giggling fit when you arrived," Garcia explained.

"What were you giggling about?" Emily asked with interest.

"I was asking what Reid outfit Reid would prefer. Sexy nurse or fairy godmother," Garcia said playfully. Emily and Morgan both started to laugh before Morgan stepped forward to give Garcia a kiss on her head.

"I'm more partial to sexy nurse," Morgan smirked at her.

"Reid wants the fairy godmother one so tough," Garcia giggled at Morgan.

"I'm going to go and see Reid," Morgan said before making his way into Reid's bedroom. Morgan walked into Reid's room, he stopped just inside the door as Reid looked up to stare at him.

**Morgan**

"Hey Morgan," Reid said.

"Hey Reid, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine, Garcia was just feeding me breakfast. I still feel like a baby," Reid shrugged before he looked over at the bowl of porridge still sitting on the side of his bed. "Could you finish giving me breakfast?"

Morgan let out a small smile before walking over to Reid, he quickly grabbed the bowl before sitting on the edge of the bed. Morgan scooped out a spoonful before putting it to Reid's mouth. Reid swallowed the food and gave Morgan a thankful nod.

"How has your time with Garcia been?"

"It's been good, she helped me a lot last night. I didn't want to be alone so she stayed with me most of the night. She's keeping me smiling," Reid explained.

"Why didn't you want to be alone last night?" Morgan questioned as he fed Reid another spoonful. Reid swallowed the porridge slowly, he looked away from Morgan and bit his lower lip slightly.

"I just didn't want to be alone, I shouldn't have to give you a reason," Reid snapped. A look of guilt came across Reid's face when he realised his sudden outburst.

"You don't have to give me a reason but I don't think keeping it all inside is helping you. Reid, what happened in the room with Alex?"

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews, I can't believe how quick they came in. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I was helpless and at the mercy of a killer, I couldn't fight back and I couldn't call for help because he put his hand over my mouth and taunted me. He kept biting and kissing along my neck. I didn't want him to do it but he wouldn't stop. I couldn't plead with him to stop. I don't want to think about what could have happened to me if the team had not arrived. I don't want to think about how close he came to hurting me. I didn't want to be alone last night because I needed someone there who I knew would and could never hurt me. I don't want to talk about this."

Morgan felt sick as he thought about Reid being in Alex's hands, he felt sick and angry at knowing Reid was all alone at that moment. Morgan saw in Reid's eyes that he was still hiding something but he decided not to push for any more information. He knew that Reid needed to keep his mind off the bad memories.

"Okay, you don't have to talk about everything right now but when you want to talk to me, I'll be there for you," Morgan said to Reid.

"I'll come to you when I'm ready but I need to heal physically. I can do both, I'm too tired to do both," Reid admitted before letting out a long sigh that full of repressed emotions.

"What do you want to do?"

"I can't so much, all I can do is watch television and read," Reid shrugged.

"We'll figure something out, I know for a fact that Garcia has an array of things planned when she's not working."

"I can ask you something, I need some help doing something but it's really embarrassing," Reid said as he squirmed slightly.

"What do you need?" Morgan asked.

"I need to use the bathroom. Garcia helped me this morning but that was just a awkward and embarrassing moment. She didn't see anything at least I hope she didn't. I just really need to go," Reid explained.

"I can take you to the bathroom," Morgan agreed before he pulled over the wheelchair and placed it next to Reid's bed. Morgan lifted Reid into the wheelchair, ignoring the full ache in his head, before he began pushing Reid to the bathroom.

**Later that day**

"I would call Garcia evil for not letting me have any coffee but I know she doesn't have any in her. Why can't I have coffee?" Reid said unhappily as he looked over to Morgan who was no munching away on a pizza, a pizza that Reid wasn't allowed to have. "Morgan, that's just evil to eat that in front of me."

Reid didn't have a chance to argue back as Garcia walked into the room with a tray of food for Reid. Reid shuffled back on his elbows the best he could before she placed the tray over his lap. Reid had to admit that the chicken soup in front of him smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to rip open the chocolate pudding cups. Garcia looked over at Morgan and shook her head slightly.

"What was that for?" Morgan questioned.

"You know that Reid isn't allowed any heavy foods, he is craving junk food right now and you are taunting him eating that meat lover's feast," Garcia scolded Morgan as she scooped up some soup into the food and fed it to Reid. Morgan looked over to Reid and let out a small chuckle.

"You've turned her against me Reid, my babygirl has crossed over to dark side."

"You are the dark side, I'm the good side of the force. Only a sith would eat a pizza in front of me when I'm like this," Reid chuckled.

"Will you two behave and stop taking about star wars? Don't make me take away TV privileges," Garcia threatened as she pointed the soup spoon at them both.

"Truce for the sake of the television?" Morgan offered.

"Truce, I know better than to anger Garcia. Plus, we have a new episode of Doctor Who tonight. I thought we could all watch together," Reid said hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan," Garcia said happily before feeding Reid some more soup.

**Later that evening**

Hotch yawned slightly as he made his way to Reid's apartment door. Rossi, JJ and Emily were with as well, each of them just wanting to check up on Reid. JJ had wanted to being Henry but had decided against it for now. She knew that Henry cared deeply for his godfather, she didn't want Henry to see Reid all bruised and broken and to have that memory. She also knew that Reid wouldn't want Henry to see him so vulnerable.

Emily was carrying a large bag of items that Garcia had called her to pick up. Emily didn't mind picking the items up but she was slightly confused at some of them.

Rossi was there to give Reid some new books, he knew that Reid was going to be spending an extended amount of time in bed. Rossi also knew he would have to bring a fresh collection in a few days because of Reid's eidetic memory.

Hotch knocked on the apartment's door and waited for someone to answer. He was happy when Garcia opened the door.  
"Hey...guys," Garcia greeted slightly out of breath.

"Hey Garcia, how are you doing?" Hotch said as they walked into the apartment.

"I'm just setting up for an awesome night of Doctor Who and a zombie movie that Morgan insisted on watching. You are all welcome to join us," Garcia giggled slightly as she closed the door. Hotch was about speak when he saw Morgan racing Reid from the kitchen towards the bathroom. They all watched as Morgan pushed Reid into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's that all about?" Hotch asked.

"Reid needs help in the bathroom," Garcia explained gently. "So how about movie night?"

"I can't, I need to get back to Jack," Hotch explained.

"I can't as well, I have to get to Henry."

"I'll join you and I'm sure Rossi will as well," Emily said as she passed Garcia the bag of goodies she had been told to pick up.

"Thank you Emily, you are wonderful!"

"I'd be delighted to stay," Rossi said as he gave into Garcia's happy and joyous attitude.

"Let's get started," Garcia said as she clapped her hands happily.

**Please review**

**Also I am going to be doing a little time jump in the next chapter, just a heads up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, I hope this chapter is okay. My cold almost stopped me from updating today but I ignored it and here we are. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I loved them and I'm happy that you like the two chapters. Every time I see a new review I get a big wide grin on my face. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three months later**

Reid wheeled himself through the lobby of the BAU, his hands protested the movements but he knew he had to push past the tight feeling in his hands. He had to use his hands to get them back to their best and to normal, his physical therapist had drilled into him that he wasn't allowed to walk. He wheeled into the elevator and found no-one else in the elevator which pleased him slightly. He pressed the button for his floor and sighed slightly as the doors closed. He knew that he was doing better mentally and physically but the last three months had not been easy for him. The damage in his legs had been worse than he and the doctor had thought and his legs had required more surgery. His legs were still healing and he was confined to the wheelchair. He was still on medical leave from the BAU which he found annoying and lonely. The team had been busy for the last week. He had barely seen Garcia and Morgan for the week. Reid just wanted to get back to normal, he wanted to get back to work and forget what had happened to him.

Reid jolted from his thoughts when the elevator doors opened to reveal the BAU floor. Reid wheeled himself out quickly, he hated the stares as fellow agents recognised him. Reid made his way through to the bullpen, thanking the women who opened the door for him. Reid turned the corner and entered the bullpen, he smiled slightly when he saw Morgan and Emily both with paperwork. They couldn't sneak it to him any more.

Reid wheeled over to them as quietly as he could, he wheeled behind Morgan and tapped him on the shoulder. Morgan whipped around and let out a big smile as he saw Reid.

"Busy with paperwork," Reid smirked. Morgan dropped his pen immediately and turned his chair. Emily also got up from her seat when she heard Reid's voice. She walked over to him and gave him a small hug before ruffling his hair.

"How have you been? Who brought you here?" Emily asked.

"I had to go to the hospital for them to check on the progress of my legs, I decided to come here in a taxi. The apartment has been feeling lonely," Reid explained as he wheeled his chair back slightly to face them better.

"You came here on your own?" Morgan question, worry filling his voice. "Reid, why didn't you call any of us to help you?"

"My hands are getting better and I need to use them, I need to get out of my apartment, I want to come back to work but the bureau won't let me. I didn't call because I know you have been busy this week. I'm doing much better, even Dr Rosen thinks so," Reid explained before giving a small smile.

"How are the legs healing?" Morgan asked.

"Still have some time to go, they told me that once my legs are strong enough, I can start physical therapy."

"Any nightmares?" Morgan asked carefully.

"One or two but nothing too bad."

"Reid!" Garcia's voice shouted happily from behind Reid. Reid turned around to see Garcia rushing over to him. Reid turned the wheelchair to the side slightly as Garcia came over and hugged him tightly. Hotch, Rossi and JJ also appeared as Garcia withdrew from the hug.

"Hey Reid, what are doing here? Who brought you here?" Garcia asked.

"I came here on my own," Reid sighed, he hated the fact that no-one on the team thought that he was capable of leaving his apartment on his own. He was sick of being treated differently by people but it hurt him more when it was his own team doubting him.

"You are doing so much better," Garcia smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked.

"To say hello, the apartment was feeling lonely and I was out anyway," Reid said. "How have things been here?"

"Busy," Hotch said.

"Did you find a temporary agent to fill in till I come back?" Reid asked.

"We are not replacing you Reid, we can manage till you return," Hotch said.

"Hotch, my legs still have some healing to do and then I have more physical therapy to undergo. I'm not allowed to return till the bureau authorise it. You need another agent to help you. I won't feel offended if you replace me with another agent. Strauss can't be taking this well," Reid said as he tried to make Hotch understand.

Reid had known for the a while that his position may be temporarily taken, he wasn't pleased about it but he was also aware of how much work the team had been receiving in the last month or so. Part of him feared being replaced permanently but he tried not to listen to that part.

"Let me deal with Strauss," Rossi said from behind Hotch.

"Reid, we are not replacing you because there is no-one out there who could replace you. You are a vital member of this team with unique skills that nobody can match. We are not replacing you and that is final," Hotch said with a slight smile on his face that confused Reid.

"You are irreplaceable, in more ways that this job. This team is a family and we don't replace family," Garcia lovingly explained.

"Thank you," Reid said as he accepted the team's words. They hit him deeper than he would admit, it was nice to know that he was unique and that the team still had faith in him.

"You all should get back to work, I see Strauss looking at us all," Reid said as he motioned to the upper staircase. Hotch looked over to Strauss and the two exchanged a brief glance before she returned to her office.

"I'll let you all get back to work, I'll see you soon," Reid said to them before he began to wheel back in his wheelchair. He barely made a turn before Garcia stopped him.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Garcia asked with a 'I can already guess look'.

"I'm not sure," Reid admitted. Garcia looked up at Hotch and then back to Reid.

"I'm officially snatching you for the day, you can stay with me until it's time to go home. It'll be just like old times," Garcia winked as she referred to the time he had been shot in the leg.

"I don't want to be in the way," Reid worried.

"You won't be," Garcia smiled before she stood behind Reid's wheelchair and took hold of the handles. "Morgan, can you give me a hand lifting it up the stairs?"

Hotch immediately stepped forward. "Garcia, I'll help lift Reid up the stairs."

Reid felt slightly embarrassed at the attention he was receiving but he knew he would lose any argument with the team.

**Later that day**

Garcia pushed Reid towards the elevator with Morgan at her side.

"When did he fall asleep?" Morgan asked as he watched Reid sleep in the wheelchair. Morgan could tell by the small circles under Reid's eyes that Reid had not been getting enough sleep.

"About half an hour ago, I'm surprised he didn't wake up when we lifted him down the stairs. Morgan, I'm worried about him. He seems so sad and withdrawn," Garcia said in a sad voice.

"He's okay baby girl, I think he needs to start talking. He is hiding more than he let's us see. I feel really guilty about not being able to be there for him the last week or so," Morgan said.

"It was a bad case. I feel so bad as well, I want to make it up to him. We need to help him more, he's lonely in that apartment," Garcia sighed.

"He'll get through this baby girl, we'll help him get through this."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you wonderful readers. Also expect another chapter later tonight. I'm confined to my bed tonight due to my cold so I've already started the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they were amazing and I love reading all of them. They made my day. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Four days later**

Reid wheeled himself around his apartment, he felt frustrated at the fact he kept hitting objects with his wheelchair. Inside he knew the small thread of calm he had been trying to maintain was about to break, he didn't want it to break. He needed to stay calm, he couldn't show the team that he was struggling. He was struggling with some of the memories of his attack but he was finding being helpless frustrating. The team were away on a high priority case so he was alone again, something he didn't want to be. Deep down in the logical part of his mind he knew the team had to work and live their own lives but he really needed them, he needed his friends to help him and assure him that he was going to fine. He ran one his hands through his hair knowing that the team shouldn't have to look after him, he should be stronger than this. What had happened to him?

The team wouldn't be back till the afternoon, he needed them now.

Reid let out a deep sigh as he made his way into the kitchen, he pushed himself to the fridge and opened it to get some orange juice. He reached in and grabbed the jug of orange juice. He was left the fridge open as wheeled forward slightly and grabbed a glass from one of the bottom cupboards. He quickly filled it and placed it on the side before picking up the jug and placing it back in the fridge and closing the door.

Reid reached out and grabbed the glass, he drank it quickly before he held he empty glass in hand. He stared at the glass and thought about everything that had happened. He remembered being beaten brutally as he begged Blake to stop, he remembered feeling helpless on the warehouse floor, the pain and fear still there. He loathed the gap in his mind where the coma had taken time away from his life, blank spots where there should have been memories. His mother's worried voice echoed in his mind as he remembered the hospital. His grip on the glass tightened slightly as he remembered Alex trying to strangle him, it tightened even further as he remembered Alex burning him before dragging his into the bedroom.

He shuddered as the memories of Alex in the bedroom came forward, memories that were filled with him being scared and alone. He bit his lip as he remembered Alex's hand where it should not have been, the words being whispered in his ear as Alex kissed and bit him along his neck while keeping him silent.

'So weak, so easy to control. The things I'm going to show you, you will be nothing after I ruin you.'

Reid snapped out of the memories and focused back on the glass. Anger flared in him as he realised how much his life had changed. He felt anger flare at the bastards who had done this to him.

"You ruined my life," Reid growled before violently throwing the glass across the kitchen, it shattered as it crashed into the wall. Reid felt a rush of adrenaline as the anger grew stronger and stronger. Reid grabbed the nearest kitchen draws and ripped them out before throwing them all to the ground, the contents spilling all over the floor. Reid grabbed anything as he let the anger take over. He wheeled back towards the fridge violently before throwing open the door and grabbing the shelves and ripping them down, he grabbed the jug of juice and threw to the floor angrily.

Sounds of shattering glass filled the air as Reid continued to release the anger he had kept inside.

**Five hours later**

Garcia and Morgan made their way to Reid's apartment, both of them eager to see Reid after the recent case they had endured. Garcia had two containers full of home made treats.

"We can finally spend some time with Reid, I hate that we've been so busy," Morgan said as they reached Reid's apartment door. Morgan knocked on the door and waited for Reid to answer. They waited patiently but began to worry when no-one answered the door.

"Reid, open the door," Morgan said louder before knocking the door again. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Why isn't he answering?" Garcia panicked as she knocked on the door. "Reid, it's Garcia. Open the door sweetheart!"

No answer came.

"I have a key," Morgan said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door.

Garcia gasped as Morgan pushed open the front door, the entire hallway was trashed. Both of them rushed forward into the apartment. Most of the apartment was in disarray. Glass was across the floor, cushions thrown from the sofa and photo frames smashed to the ground. Morgan checked the kitchen while Garcia checked Reid's bedroom. She pushed open the door and found her heart break at what she saw.

Sitting against the wall with his legs laid straight in front of him was Reid clutching a photo. The room around him had also been smashed, his wheelchair on its side next to him. Garcia rushed over to him and kneeled down beside him carefully.

"Reid, what happened?" Garcia asked as she looked at Reid as he continued to stare at the photo in his hands. Morgan walked into the bedroom and made his way over to Reid. Morgan kneeled on the other side.

"Reid, who did this?" Morgan urged as he pointed out the room full of broken and shattered items.

"I did," Reid admitted in a small voice.

"You did this," Garcia said in shock. "Honey, why would you do this?"

"I was angry, I've been so angry about everything. I tried to keep it inside but I couldn't stop it coming out. I hate being like this, I can't walk and I feel so helpless. I feel so alone," Reid shared in a small voice before he lifted his head up to look at Garcia, his eyes red and teary.

"Sweetheart, you're not alone. I'm sorry that we've been busy at work, you know all we want to do is help you. Reid, why did you keep all the anger in? Why did you do all this?"

"I don't want to be weak. Alex held me down and called me weak, he kept whispering what he was going to do. He touched where he shouldn't not have touched me. I'm so angry about everything, I lost control. My legs are useless, I'm useless," Reid said before biting his lower lip. "I know that you have to work and I don't know why I feel like this. I'm sorry, I know I'm in the way of everything. It's not your responsibility to look after me."

"You are not in the way," Morgan said as he tried to comfort Reid. "We look after family, I'm so sorry for making you feel all alone. The team has a few days off, Hotch arranged it with Strauss. We'll look after you, we'll talk and you can let everything out."

"I'm sorry I did this," Reid said as he looked around the room. "I just couldn't take it any more, I couldn't take being so silent. I should have talked about how I felt."

"Morgan, grab a bag and pack Reid's things," Garcia ordered as she looked up at Morgan. "You are coming to stay with me, I'm not leaving you alone again."

"Garcia, no-" Reid began to protest.

"Reid, don't argue with me. You are coming to stay with me. We are going to spend the next few days doing anything and everything you want to do. We are going to watch Dr Who and have a wonderful few days," Garcia smiled before she brought Reid in a tight hug. Reid leaned into her shoulder and put his arms around her.

"Morgan, start packing. We are getting him out of here," Garcia ordered gently. Morgan nodded before he grabbed a bag and began to pack Reid's things.

"Thank you Garcia," Reid thanked as he withdrew from the hug, the picture frame still in his hand. Garcia looked down at the picture and smiled as she realised the picture showed the entire team as well as Henry and Jack.

"Missed my family," Reid smiled sadly as he looked at the photo.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the second chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I was nervous about the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile and I love them all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

"How bad is his apartment?" Hotch asked Garcia and Morgan. The team had gathered in Garcia's kitchen while Reid watched television in the living room. All of the team had gathered at Garcia's apartment after each receiving a phone call.

"There is broken glass everywhere, he ripped all the shelves from his fridge and ripped out all the draws. His apartment is going to need a major clean up and some things replaced. We found him sitting in his room with a picture of us all. He repressed his anger till it exploded. Hotch, we left him alone," Garcia said as she began get slightly upset. Morgan stood beside her and put him around her, she smiled at his touch.

"Hotch, he is angry and he is keeping everything inside. His apartment looks like a war zone. What would have happened if he had tried something else?" Morgan said with a serious edge to his voice.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"He is depressed, angry and scared. We were away on a case for the last three days and he was all alone in his apartment. What if he had started taking diludid again? What if he had tried something worse?" Morgan whispered, he didn't want Reid hearing the discussion. Morgan hated thinking about what could have happened if Reid had let the demons inside of him win. Reid had struggled through his addiction and Morgan didn't want Reid to slip back into a habit that would only cause Reid more horror.

"Reid would never try and kill himself," Emily piped up from behind Hotch. "He would never do that."

"We've all done things that we never thought we would do, things we never thought we were capable of doing. Reid is still human, he has been through a tremendous amount in the last few months. His recovery is not easy and he isn't used to being this way," Rossi said.

"We have the next few days to get make a plan. Garcia, are you okay with Reid staying with you?" Hotch said.

"Yes. He is staying with me for as long as he needs, he isn't going back to that apartment until he is better."

"I think what he needs right now is someone to talk to, he opened up to us back at the apartment but he needs someone to talk to. He was alone during Tobias, I'm not letting him go through this alone. He has already shown us that he isn't controlling his emotions. He's got a lot of rage inside of him, we need to talk to him but I don't think he'll talk to us all," Morgan said before leaning back slightly to check that Reid was still watching television. He frowned when he couldn't see Reid. Morgan walked into the living room with the team following and over to the sofa, his worries easing as saw Reid slumped down further and in a sleeping state. Garcia quickly grabbed a blanket and pillow, she placed the pillow under his head gently before covering him up. She tucked Reid's hair behind his ears with care.

"He's exhausted," Garcia said sadly as she switched off the television.

"I'm not surprised, he must have used a lot of energy back at the apartment. I think he's exhausted mentally and physically," Hotch said.

"We should leave him to sleep. The more rest he gets, the better," Garcia said before giving Reid a small kiss to his forehead and ushering the team out of the living room.

"We let this happen," Morgan said stoically. "We left him alone."

**Later that night**

Reid jolted awake, his mind confused as he took in the new surroundings His mind caught up as he realised that he was at Garcia's apartment, he was going to stay with her for a while. Reid noticed that Garcia's bedroom door was slightly ajar. He pushed the blanket off him and pulled himself up to the end of the sofa to where his wheelchair was. He took a deep breath before lifting himself into the chair. He panted slightly as he finally settled in his chair.

Reid wheeled himself towards Garcia's bedroom, he hesitated for a moment before opening the door quietly. He wheeled himself in gently and was surprised at what he saw. Laying on the bed was Morgan and Garcia, Morgan asleep on a pillow while Garcia slept on his chest. Reid couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at seeing the two. Reid decided to leave the two alone and wheeled himself backwards, closing the door as he left.

Reid turned around in his chair and made his way around the apartment as quietly as he could. He studied the photo's on the shelves, he picked one up that showed Garcia and Morgan dressed in Halloween costumes. He placed it back and began to study Garcia's collection of books. He noticed that she had a mix of genres. Reid jolted up when he heard voices come from the bedroom ten minutes later, he barely had time to turn around when the door opened to reveal Morgan and Garcia.

"Reid, what are you doing up?" Garcia asked as she made her way over to Reid.

"I can't sleep," Reid said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, we've been in and out of sleep for the last few hours. How are you doing?"

"Better, I can't believe I destroyed my apartment though. I'm sorry that you had to see me that way," Reid said in a small voice.

"Reid, don't do this again," Morgan said as he stepped forward.

"Don't do what," Reid snapped without realising it. Reid's face instantly filled with guilt as he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve that."

"It's okay, don't apologise for being angry. You need to let the anger out, you can't keep it inside. You've seen what happens when you do that," Morgan advised as he walked over to Reid and kneeled in front of him. "Stop pretending that you are fine and nothing is wrong. You need help, we are the ones that are going to help you. Tell us what is wrong and how we can fix it. Just talk, let it out."

Reid shook his head and looked away from Morgan.

"Reid, let it out. Get angry or cry. Let it out!" Morgan shouted in a loud voice.

"I don't want to talk because you are part of the reason I am angry!" Reid screamed at Morgan.

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I may or may not post another chapter tonight. I don't know yet. I'm nervous about this chapter so I hope that it's okay. I also want to point out that there is going to be plenty of Reid and Morgan anger in the next few chapters.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they were great and I enjoyed them all. Thank you! I love them all!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"You promised to protect me and you didn't! He almost killed me twice. You are supposed to protect me, you promised you would and instead you failed," Reid shouted at Morgan. Morgan recoiled slightly but continued to look Reid in the eye. "I know you didn't mean to leave me alone and let him hurt me but that feeling of anger is there and I can't make it go away."

"You think that I'm going to recover and come back to work like normal. I don't know that yet," Reid shouted again.

"You don't want to come back to the BAU?" Garcia questioned, her eyes threatening to spill heartbroken tears. Garcia had tried to prepare herself for Reid to let out everything but she wasn't sure if she could be strong for him.

"There was a complication in my second surgery, physical therapy may not be enough," Reid said angrily as tears fell down from his eyes. "There is a possibility I could be stuck in this chair for the rest of my life. They don't know yet."

"What?" Morgan gasped before grabbing Reid by his arms. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

"I don't know. I was scared and I didn't want to look weak in front of you all. You are all so strong, even when things get bad you keep it together. I'm angry because it hurts watching you all have a normal life while I'm fighting to get back mine. I've fought my entire life to have what I have now, I dealt with ridicule, beatings and trauma as a child. I looked after my mum even when she would hurt me in an episode. I've beaten addiction and I've tried to live a good life," Reid said as he began to cry, he put his head into one of his hands as he closed his eyes. "I don't understand why this happened. Why am I being punished? I don't want to be stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my life. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

Garcia rushed forward and turned Reid's chair away from Morgan to face her. She moved his hands away from his face and raised his head up. She brushed his hair behind his ears before using her thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You didn't do anything to deserve this honey. You don't deserve this. You won't be stuck in the wheelchair. You've fought your entire life and that has made you stronger, I know you can fight through this. You'll put through this, I know you will," Garcia said even though she doubted her own words slightly. She doubted them because Reid didn't have control over the healing of his body. She knew that Reid was strong but she also knew that the body had limits.

"Reid, I'm sorry that I didn't protect you. You are right to be angry at me, I should never have left you alone, I should have fought harder to keep you safe because I promised you I would keep you safe. I'm so sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me for letting you down. I'm going to give you some time with Garcia," Morgan said before quickly standing and grabbing his jacket. Reid flinched slightly as the door slammed.

"Garcia, would it be better if I just left? I'm ruining everyone's life," Reid said through the tears.

"No, you are staying here. Don't think about running away from us," Garcia said quickly.

"You need to go after him," Reid said as he looked towards the door.

"I need to stay with you," Garcia said even though her heart was splitting in two. One part wanting to stay with Reid and help him while the other part of her heart want to race after Morgan and keep him from doing anything stupid.

"I'm angry because everything is falling apart around me," Reid said as he wiped tears from his face and took a deep breath to stop crying. He looked up at Garcia with red puffy eyes.

"Reid, everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this," Garcia said as she rubbed her hand up and down Reid's back.

**A few hours later**

Garcia paced nervously in the living room of her apartment, she had tried calling Morgan but had received no answer. It was 4.30am and she couldn't get hold of her chocolate Adonis Garcia glanced down at Reid on the sofa and was happy that he was asleep. Garcia jumped as he phone vibrated in her hand, she answered it as she walked into her kitchen.

"Morgan, is that you?" Garcia demanded.

"Baby girl...can youuu come get me?" Morgan slurred down the phone.

"Are you drunk?"

"Little bit," Morgan laughed down the phone.

"Where are you?" Garcia asked as she tried to rub away the headache forming.

"I'm down town, I'm in a bar called Rosco's."

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way," Garcia said before disconnecting the call.

Garcia quickly grabbed a notepad and scribbled out a note for Reid, she placed the note under Reid's hand before pulling up the blanket. Garcia grabbed her keys and raced out of the door, locking it behind her.

**Reid**

Reid opened his eyes as he realised that Garcia had left the apartment, he threw the blanket to the side and placed Garcia's note in his pocket. He quickly lifted himself into his chair and pushed himself over to his bag of belongings. He zipped it up and placed it on his lap. He wheeled himself over to the door and placed the bag by the door. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number from memory. A voice answered.

"I need a taxi to take me to the airport."

**Garcia - Thirty minutes later**

"You are the best Garcia, always taking care of me," Morgan sighed as he leaned on her shoulder. Garcia leaned Morgan against the wall as she pulled out her keys to open the door. Garcia frowned as she realised her front door was unlocked. She quickly opened it and pulled Morgan in with her. She leaned him against the door after she closed it.

"Reid!" Garcia called as she walked over to the sofa. She felt fear fill her heart when she found a note, Reid's cellphone and the picture of the team Reid had brought with him from home. She picked up the note and open it quickly.

_Garcia,_

_I wasn't asleep when you left. I'm sorry._  
_Tell Morgan I'm sorry._  
_Don't try and find me. I need a few days to sort things out, I need to see someone._  
_I'll be back soon._  
_I want you all to be my family so badly but I don't want to risk ripping family apart. _  
_Love you Garcia,_

_Reid._

"He's gone!"

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, you are all so lucky I love you all and that I love writing to do another day with two chapters. Here you go my lovely, wonderful, words cannot describe you readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I had to go to work with my cold and coming home and finding so many reviews perked me right up. Thank you, they were amazing.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Afternoon**

Reid felt nervous as looked at the small cottage in front of him. He found himself looking at the house of someone he had not spoken to for a very long time. Reid could hear the sound of a radio. He pushed himself down and around to the back of the cottage, he opened the small gate and went through. He closed it behind him before wheeling himself forward. Reid stopped and wheeled himself back slightly when he saw who he had came to see. Sitting down in a small chair was Gideon reading a book. Reid noticed that Gideon looked better than when he had last seen him. Reid took a deep breath and wheeled himself forward. He felt his heart freeze slightly when Gideon looked up at him.

"Hello Gideon," Reid said nervously. Reid watched as Gideon placed the book he had been reading down. Gideon got to his feet and walked over to Reid. Reid never broke eye contact with Gideon.

"Hello Reid, how did you find me?" Gideon said in surprise.

"I've known where you've been since you settled down here, I find unsubs for a living. What makes you think that I couldn't find you?" Reid answered. "I may have also found out from your son."

"Reid, what are you doing here?" Gideon said, it was still clear to Reid that Gideon was trying to process his arrival.

"I need answers to questions. I can't get them from the team," Reid said, he noticed that Gideon was looking at his wheelchair. "I need answers because I'm going through a horrible time in my life."

"Reid, what happened to you? Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Reid's chest tightened as he thought about everything that had caused him to be in the wheelchair. "I was kidnapped from my apartment and then use as pawn for someone's escape, they pinned me to a concrete floor by driving metal poles into my hands and legs and then strapped a bomb to my chest. I still don't remember much from being in the warehouse. I need answers that only you have."

"Reid, I left that part of life behind after Sarah died. I don't know what answers I can give you. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Why did you bring me onto the team?" Reid said angrily as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I could have done anything with my life, I could have changed the world on other ways but I listened to you. I listened as you told me about a career hunting down unsubs and doing good in the world. I've done my job extremely well, I've saved people and helped catch the cruel people out there. You never told me that I would end up like this, I'm broken and I can't ever be the same person I was before."

Reid chest was heaving with anger as he watched Gideon absorb his words. Reid felt a tear roll down his cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Gideon kneeled down in front of Reid and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid, you have an incredible mind. I know that you could have done anything with your life but you chose to be a profiler. You attended my lecture out of your own choice and it was your decision to enter the academy. You came and spoke with me after my lecture, I knew instantly that their was something inside of you. Reid, you joined the BAU team because you have this part of you inside that wants to help the world but you want to help the world by connecting with the people inside of it," Gideon explained. "Reid, you are a force of good. You knew that there was danger in being an agent but you took the job because you were not afraid."

"If I'm a force of good. Why did this happen to me?" Reid said tearfully. "My doctor told me I could never walk again."

"Reid, where is the team?" Gideon asked gently, his eyes searching behind Reid for a second.

"They don't know I'm here, I ran away from them. They didn't protect me Gideon. I was in a coma, I was almost strangled to death, I was almost raped because they didn't protect me. They tell me everything is going to be okay but they don't understand. I can't do this, I can't," Reid said as he put his head in his hands, slouched forward and began to cry heavily. "There's been too much pain."

"Oh Reid."

Reid flinched slightly as he felt two arm wrap around him and hug him. Reid couldn't stop his body shaking as everything came out.

"I-I-I-" Reid tried to say but couldn't form the words.

"Reid, calm down. You can stay here and we will talk. Everything is okay," Gideon said as he tried to calm Reid down.

"Why did you leave?" Reid's muffled voice came from Gideon's chest.

"I left because the danger found me, I left because I was lost, I left because I was afraid."

**Garcia - Later that night**

Garcia laid down in her bed, her make-up wiped from her face. She could faintly hear the team outside her bedroom talking, she had come inside her room to find some peace from everything. She felt so worried not knowing where Reid was. She pulled Reid's cellphone to her and began to scroll through it in the hopes of finding something that would help her find him. She had already tried to track him through his credit cards but she couldn't find him. She knew that Reid knew she would try and find him that way.

She stopped when she found a voice note with her name in the title. She placed it to her ear and pressed play.

_'Garcia, if you've found this message it means you have been going through my phone. I need answers Garcia, answers that I can only get from one person. You would have stopped me from leaving, I had to leave when you were gone. I'll be fine, I'll let you know where I am after I've finished my business. Please don't be upset or angry with me, I love you all but I can't be this way around you all. I'm ripping the team apart. I need to get some answers. I'll talk to you soon. Love you all. Bye Garcia.'_

"Oh Reid, where are you?" Garcia said as she felt her heart ache, her bottom lip wobble and tears sting her eyes.

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I must admit that this fanfic was never meant to be this long but I have got carried away. I like writing this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to keep Reid in the wheelchair. I like mixing things up.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they were amazing. Thank you for all reviewing, I am so happy to have you all as readers and reviewers because you are wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid held the scrunched up tissue in his hands as he watched Gideon make some tea. Reid had managed to stop crying but now felt physically and mentally exhausted. Reid didn't know how he supposed to act around Gideon. Gideon had always been like a father to him, before his departure Reid had looked to Gideon for guidance, reassurance. Reid had always found himself craving Gideon's approval because Gideon was a better father figure to him than his own father. Reid jumped slightly out of his daze when Gideon placed a cup of tea in front of him. Reid gave a small thankful smile before taking the cup in front of him, he managed to keep his hands steady as he held the cup in his hands. He let out little sigh as he felt the warm tea running down his throat.

"Thank you Gideon," Reid said as he placed the cup back on the table. Gideon looked at him with concern blazing in his eyes.

"Reid, who tried to do those awful things to you?" Gideon asked. Reid increased his grip on tissue as took a deep breath and began to speak.

"There was a prisoner named Alex Frenson, his brother Blake was the one who kidnapped me in my apartment. Blake beat me to half to death when I was in the warehouse, I begged him to stop kicking and punching me but he wouldn't stop. I can't remember much after he slammed my head into the floor. I remember small things and images but it's all still hazy. I woke up in the hospital a week later, I had been in a coma. I had broken ribs, a broken nose, bruising everywhere and severe damage to my hands and legs. Alex Frenson had escaped jail during my time in the warehouse, he used the bomb and me as a distraction. He killed a women who had helped them before he killed his brother. Then he came for me."

Reid rubbed his neck gently as he remembered being alone with Alex Frenson.

"He killed a guard and took me into a dark room. I tried to call out for help but he put his hand over his mouth. He put his hands around my throat and started to strangle me, I thought I was going to die. I just remember everything going dark. Morgan saved me. Everything was fine when Alex was at the hospital, he was under guard and away from me. I went to see him but I got scared. I was released from hospital three days after he attacked me. He came for me the next day when I was staying with Morgan."

Reid stopped talking and shook his head slightly as memories came to the front of his mind. Gideon leaned forward and put his hand on Reid's arm to try and calm him.

"Reid, everything is okay. You are in a safe place, you can talk to me."

"He knocked Morgan out in the kitchen and came into my room with a knife, he dragged me into the kitchen and put tape over my mouth. He tied Morgan up and then he came over to me. He traced the knife around my eyes, he said they were pretty. He told me I wouldn't be pretty if he cut them out. After Morgan woke up, he heated the knife and burned me with it," Reid said as he gently rolled his sleeve to reveal the burn.

"Oh Reid," Gideon said as he touched the scar. Reid quickly pulled down his sleeve and ran a hand through his hair.

"He said he was going to show me what happened to people in prison. He dragged me to the room, I pleaded and screamed for Morgan to help me. I know that Morgan fought to help me but he wasn't there. He said he was going to protect me but I was in the hands of a killer, how was that protecting me? I couldn't fight back because my hands and legs hurt so much. Alex disappeared for a few seconds but he came back. He threw me onto the bed, I tried to scream but he silenced me with his hand. I couldn't stop crying when he ripped away my trousers. He touched me in places I didn't want to be touched and I could feel him against me. Rossi came in and shot him before he could do anything to me but I can't stop thinking about how close Alex came to hurting me."

"David Rossi works with you?" Gideon questioned. Reid nodded back. Gideon seemed surprised to Reid but seemed to accept that Rossi was back with the team.

"Reid, what has happened to you is horrific?" Gideon said. "It's okay to be angry and to feel this way, the important thing is that you deal with everything that has happened properly. You told me earlier that you destroyed your apartment in anger. That isn't healthy. You were hurt and you feel vulnerable right now, you can't try to show that you not vulnerable because it isn't who you are. You need to accept the help of everything one. You came here because you needed help and answers. You are a strong person Reid, you can fight back against all this evil and turn it into good but you need your friends and family by your side."

"What if I'm ripping my family apart by being like this?" Reid said in a small voice.

"Have they told you that or is it that your opinion?" Gideon questioned. "The BAU team are stronger than they think, stronger than you think."

"I can't be part of the team anymore in this wheelchair, I don't want to leave the team but the FBI will never let me stay. I don't want to lose everything," Reid said.

"You won't lose everything. You have to let the future come and see what it holds. Reid, even if you are in a wheelchair for the rest of your life, you will have plenty of options. You can teach, consult and still be a profiler. Tell me right now, what is the strongest part of yourself?"

Reid didn't need time to think.

"My mind," Reid answered quietly.

"Exactly, your body doesn't dictate your life. Your mind does and you have one of the strongest minds I have ever encountered. You will get through this and you will be stronger than before," Gideon smiled at him.

"I ran away from the team, they are going to be so angry with me. Especially Garcia, I was staying with her," Reid worried.

"They won't be angry with you."

**A few hours later**

Gideon watched as Reid slept in his bed, Reid had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago. His head had barely touched the pillow. Gideon let out a small smile as he watched the younger man sleep. He had to admit that he worried about Reid, he worried about the man being in the BAU. He worried about Reid and the emotional baggage that Reid had carried his entire life. Gideon closed the door slightly before picking up his telephone and making his way outside to the porch. He dialled the number from memory, the number of a women he knew was worried to death. He waited for someone to answer, his wait was short.

"Hello, Penelope Garcia."

"Garcia, it's Jason Gideon," Gideon said down the phone, he felt slightly nervous speaking to Garcia after all these years.

"Gideon," Garcia gasped gently. "Of course! Reid's with you."

"He is, he came here for some guidance."

"Where are you? I need to see Reid, I've been worried out of my mind."

"Garcia, I think he needs to stay here for a few days. He was angry at me at first, he told me what happened. He is emotionally broken, he needs some time. He broke down crying, he could barely speak. He needs this time to deal with everything. I promise you he will be safe with me, I'll let you know when he's coming back. Don't try and find him Garcia. He needs to work out a few things, he doesn't want to lose you," Gideon explained as he paced up and down the porch.

"Did we do something wrong?" Garcia asked in a slightly upset voice.

"No, you didn't. Reid came here because he is afraid of losing you, he wants to do everything he can to keep you in his life."

** Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope it is okay and I hope you enjoy it. I'll be doing chapters tomorrow as I have the whole day free and enough supplies so that I don't have to leave the comfort of my bed. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved them, I always love them. Thank you again for being such amazing reviewers. **

**I also wanted to ask what people would like to see as I have two perfect ways to go with this but I'm not sure which one to take. Would people want Reid in a wheelchair and finding a new path or see him fight through physical therapy? Would love feedback**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three days later**

Reid let out a small smile as he sat in the Gideon's garden in his wheelchair, he smiled due to the fact they were playing chess. Reid knew that this was one of things that he missed the most after Gideon's departure. He missed the challenge but most of all he missed the company. He had often enjoyed spending time with Gideon, he knew the reason why he enjoyed it so often, it was because Gideon had cared for him like a son. Gideon had comforted him during difficult times, he had taught him how to accept the BAU in his first year.

Reid had to admit that since being at Gideon's small cottage he felt a little better. Gideon was able to talk him through everything that needed to be let out and into the open. Gideon was helping him in a way that the team couldn't. Reid couldn't have the team seeing him so weak and vulnerable, the team had watched him grow stronger over the years. He didn't want the team to see his fall from strong to weak. He wanted to go back to them a stronger man and Gideon was helping him do that. Reid also knew that he needed one more answer from Gideon, he wanted to know why Gideon had left and only given him a note to say goodbye.

Reid couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he watched Gideon frown at the board. Gideon let out a small sigh as he push over his king.

"Giving up so easily," Reid asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I have no other options, your game has certainly improved," Gideon said as he poured Reid a glass of water. Reid gulped down the water, he thanked Gideon.

"I've been playing at the park, I think deep down I was improving my game for this moment. I've known your location for a while but I didn't have the strength to come and see you. You left me and it hurt me. My father left me when I was ten and you knew that. I always saw you as the father I never had, you gave me a path in life and you helped me do so much. We were a team Gideon, you had a whole family back at the BAU but you left without saying goodbye to any of them. I want to know why you left the way you did," Reid said.

Gideon leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Everything was falling apart. The team was being threatened with action, I missed Sarah so much and I still do. After everything the team had been through, I just couldn't handle it any more. It seemed that all my decisions were causing more and more pain. I made the decision that caused Tobias to almost kill you, I made a decision that killed fellow FBI agents. Elle was shot because of me and I wasn't there for you enough when you fought against your addiction. I'm sorry that I left you the way that I did but I thought it was safer that way. I left you a note because you were the one person that would have talked me out of leaving, I needed to leave you a note to say goodbye. You've always viewed me as father figure, I've always thought of you as a son," Gideon explained. "I know the way that I left was cowardly but in the end, it was the best thing for me to do, it saved my life.

"Thank you," Reid said as he fiddled with his fingers slightly.

"For what?"

"For everything. For believing in me when I was younger, helping me deal with everything I've been through and for making me understand," Reid answered.

"Reid, you still have a lot of emotional issues to deal with, you've always had the answers inside of you. You just needed someone to help you find them through all the pain. Do you want to talk about the issues that you still have?" Gideon asked.

"The issues I still have can't be dealt with here. I need to speak with the team and make them understand. I think I need to go home," Reid said as he decided it was time to go home and face the team and the other demons he had.

"Are you sure?"

Reid nodded his head before looking up into Gideon's eyes. Gideon knew there and then that Reid was ready to wage war on the horrors inside of him and to heal the issues with the team.

"Garcia will be happy to hear that," Gideon smiled gently.

"She's going to be so angry when I get back, she is going to be upset with me," Reid worried as he thought about Garcia and her reaction to him leaving.

Reid jumped slightly when he felt to arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm not angry junior g-man, I can never be angry with you," Garcia said from behind Reid.

**Garcia**

Garcia withdrew her hands and walked around so she could face Reid, she smiled when she noticed the surprised look on his face.

"How-?" Reid tried to say but found himself unable to form the words.

"I called Garcia the day you came here, just to let her know that you were safe and staying with me for a few days. She's been in town for the last two days, I invited her to come today," Gideon explained before looking at Garcia as she tucked Reid's hair behind his ears.

"I couldn't stay at home knowing that you were in so much pain. I have to do one thing though," Garcia said before flicking Reid in the middle of forehead hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever run away again, I've been worried sick about you. I swear that if you ever do that again I will make sure you never have coffee ever again," Garcia said as she emphasised each word with her finger.

"I needed time and answers. Gideon has been helping me deal with everything over the last few days and helping me understand. I know that I can till live a life if I am in the wheelchair for the rest of my life, my mind is my strongest part of me and I can still do good things. The fear is still there but it will go away if I don't give up. Gideon helped me see," Reid said quickly as he tried to explain himself.

"You have two strong parts, one is your mind," Garcia said before placing her finger to Reid's chest. "The other is your heart. Don't ever forget that, you can beat the fear as long as this is strong."

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did," Reid apologised before he wrapped his arms around Garcia and hugged her. "You are important to me, I did this so I would lose you, so I wouldn't lose any of my family."

"You will never lose us," Garcia said as she squeezed Reid into a bear hug.

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this one and another chapter will be up a few hours after this one.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, there were so many and I want to give you a big thank you for the feedback you all gave me. Thank you again! I loved all the reviews.**

**After a huge landslide, I have decided to have Reid going through physical therapy.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**The next day**

Garcia pushed Reid through the hallway of her apartment building, she laughed gently as she watched Reid eat the small chocolate bar that Garcia had given him in the car, this chocolate bar was, in fact, his third bar. Reid finished the chocolate bar and licked the chocolate from around his lips causing Garcia to giggle.

"Do you want another one?" Garcia asked.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for the ones you gave me," Reid said as he leaned back in his chair. "Garcia, is the rest of the team angry at me?"

"No, they are not angry with you, they've been worried about you but they could never be angry with you," Garcia assured Reid. "I called them after speaking with Gideon, they were just happy that you were safe. We all thought about what could have happened to you and that we had no way of contacting you. Morgan has been worried out of his mind. He thinks that it was his fault you left so suddenly."

"No!" Reid said louder than he had intended to. "I left to sort everything out, I needed time to understand who I was angry at. I know that Morgan did everything in his power to try and save me. I'm didn't mean to be so angry with him, he was there and my anger seemed to target him. He did everything he could to keep me safe, I know he would never let me get hurt. I didn't mean to make everyone worry so much."

Garcia stopped the chair and made her way to kneel in front of Reid.

"Reid, I won't lie to you. Before I found your voice recording to me, we thought that you were leaving us forever. You have no idea how sick and sad we all became when we thought that," Garcia explained sadly. "We're just so happy that you came back to us, we are happy to have our wonderful genius back."

"I'm happy to be back with my family, I just hope I can fix everything with Morgan."

"Everything is going to be fine, everything is going to get better from here," Garcia giving Reid a kiss to his cheek. She returned to the back of Reid's wheelchair and pushed him to her apartment door. She unlocked it before pushing it open to reveal the entire team.

"Surprise!" the team shouted as Garcia pushed Reid throught the door. Reid felt his heart jump slightly at the sight in front of him. He couldn't help the small smile that came across his face when he saw the banner saying 'welcome back' and the ballons that filled Garcia's apatment. Reid had not expected this. JJ and Emily rushed forward and each gave Reid a loving and warm hug. Reid hugged each of them back before he turned to look at Garcia.

"Why did you do all this?" he asked.

"I don't want you to ever feel alone the way you have the last few days, I want you to know that your family is here you as you go through this. We want to be with you and help you go through physical therapy. Today is all for you, we are going have a great time," Garcia said.

"We also have someone that wants to see you," JJ smiled before walking into the kitchen. A few seconds later Henry came into the living room, Henry quickly rushed over to Reid. Reid quickly picked Henry up and placed him on one of the arms of the wheelchair.

"Where did you go Uncle Spence? Mummy was sad," Henry asked Reid.

"I needed to go and spend some time with a friend. I'm back now, I promise that I'm not going away again. I didn't mean to make your mummy sad. I'm happy to be back," Reid smiled at Henry. Henry leaned up and wrapped his small arms around Reid's neck and hugged him.

"Missed you Uncle Spence," Henry said as he leaned against Reid's shoulder. Reid wrapped his arms around Henry, he gave Henry a small hug before looking up at JJ, her eyes watering slightly at the sight of him hugging Reid.

"I missed you too Henry," Reid said, his voice full of emotion as he found himself comforted by Henry's hug. He realised then that he had to be strong not only for himself but for his godson as well. He had promised JJ that he would always care for Henry and give him guidance in life. Reid knew that he had show Henry that being strong is something a person always need to be. Henry withdrew from the hug and looked at Henry.

"Can we play later?" Henry asked.

"Henry-" JJ began to say before Reid interrupted her.

"Of course we can," Reid smiled.

"Come on Henry, let's go and decorate the cupcakes for Uncle Spence," JJ said to Henry. Henry nodded with excitement, Reid helped lower Henry to the floor and chuckled slightly when he watched Henry run into his mother's arms.

"It's good to have you back Reid," Rossi as he went over to Reid and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't ever do that again Reid," Hotch said from across the room.

"I'm sorry Hotch," Reid apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, just make sure you tell us when you are leaving. We were all worried sick about you," Hotch said before glancing at Morgan for a second. Reid noticed the look and knew what he needed to do next.

"Can I speak to Morgan alone?" Reid asked. The team nodded and left Reid with Morgan in the living room.

"Hello Reid," Morgan said in a small nervous voice that Reid had never heard before.

"Morgan, I need to explain what happened. We need to talk," Reid said as he wheeled himself forward over to Morgan.

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am nervous about it. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like the path that Reid is going to take. It won't be easy for him. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What do you want to talk about?" Morgan said, his voice low and showing the guilt that he felt.

"I want to talk to you about what has happened, I want to talk about what happened before I left," Reid said. "I'm sorry."

Morgan looked up with a look of confusion. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. I let you down and I have to live with that."

"You didn't let me down. I know that you did everything you could to protect me. You stayed with me when I was in my coma, Garcia told me that you never left my side. You stayed with me when I was in the warehouse, I don't remember much but what I do remember is about you. You were keeping me safe and telling me everything was going to be okay," Reid said. "I don't blame you for what Alex did to me. You have to understand that for the last couple of months I've been completely lost in my life. I was trying to hide and keep the anger inside of me because the people that I am angry with, the people that are to blame for how I am now, are dead. I'm angry at them, I'm not angry with you. Gideon helped me understand that."

"You're not angry with me," Morgan said to Reid.

"I thought I was angry with you. I'm not angry with you Morgan, I'm angry at Alex and Blake for using me and hurting me. I know that you did everything you could to protect me and save me. You saved me from Alex when he was strangling me and you tried to keep me calm when he was in the house. I'm sorry Morgan because I caused you to feel guilt that isn't yours to feel. I'm angry at Alex and Blake, they are dead. They won't pay for what did to me, I have to struggle through and try to regain my life while they don't feel anything. Death was too easy for them," Reid said, an edge of anger to his voice.

Morgan realised then that Reid was angry at Alex and Blake. Part of Morgan knew this already but another part felt hug relief at the fact that Reid wasn't blaming him for him being hurt. Morgan got up from the couch and kneeled in front of Reid.

"Reid, don't apologise to me. You have nothing to apologise for. I deserve to feel the guilt because I should have been with you at the hospital when Alex tried to kill you. I should have been there for you over the last few weeks. You have every right to be angry. Reid, death was too easy for them but they are no longer here, they can't hurt you or anyone else. If they were still in this world, I would kill them myself for what they have done to you. Why did you tell us this? Why didn't you tell us you were so angry and hurt?" Morgan asked.

"You've all taught me to be strong, everyone has shown me how to be stronger and I wanted you to see that I was strong. I tried to put on a brave face but deep down I was struggling. Part of me will always struggle with what has happened but after seeing Gideon I feel a little stronger, I feel stronger because I know who to be angry at and who I have to be strong for," Reid smiled back sadly. "My doctor told me that physical therapy may or may not work. I want to go through physical therapy. I want to get stronger again if that is an option."

"It will be an option," Morgan said as he placed a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I hope I'm strong enough to get through it, my doctor told me that if I did go through physical therapy it would be hard, painful and take time," Reid explained.

"You are strong and you'll have the team, you'll have your entire family with you," Morgan smiled at him.

"Morgan, you are my best friend and a big brother to me. I just want everything to be normal again between us. I'm not angry. I want to move forward."

"Everything is normal. Come on little brother, let's go get a cupcake," Morgan smiled before rushing behind Reid's chair and running him towards the kitchen.

**Four hours later**

"Awwwww..." Garcia voiced as she noticed that Reid had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch with his godson leaning against his chest. Reid had a protective arm around Henry, Garcia pulled out her phone along with JJ and both of them snapped a few pictures of the seen. The team had been watching a movie when Henry had curled up beside his sleeping godfather and fallen asleep as well.

"That is just adorable," Emily smiled.

"Reid is such a good godfather, he always panicked when Henry was a baby that he wasn't going to a good godfather," JJ sighed as she looked at the her son and Spencer sleeping. Garcia quickly made her way from the couch and grabbed a blanket, she covered them up so they would stay warm.

"I need to talk to you all," Morgan said from his chair.

"Is everything okay?" Garcia asked as sat on the arm chair of Morgan's chair and put her arm around him.

"Reid is going to need a lot of support, if physical therapy is an option for him, he is going to go through with it. It's going to be painful and he is going to need our help going through it."

"Morgan, he will have our support," Hotch said calmly and strongly.

"Hotch, we didn't support him before he ran away. He destroyed his apartment because we didn't help him. He had to come to us at work. We need to all make a promise that we will help him in his life, help him in every way we can," Morgan said.

All of the team looked at each other as they listened to Morgan's words. They all looked each other as a silent message passed between them all, a message that bound them all together in a promise.

"Every promises to do what they can, we won't leave him again," Garcia said before pulling him into a gentle hug.

**Please review**

**Also little time jump coming in next chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to do a long chapter for you all tomorrow, I wanted to do a long chapter for you all today but time is not on my side. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved them all, they really made my day. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

"You are doing so well Reid," Garcia said as she watched Reid hold onto the bars and walk slowly to his target line. Reid grimaced slightly as he took each step, his legs were still rebuilding but they were getting stronger. They were still weak but Reid was happy with the progress he was making. He wanted to recover faster but he had been warned about pushing his body over the limit that it could take. He knew that if he pushed himself, he might end up making his recovery longer. Reid made it to the target line and was promptly helped back into his wheelchair by two physical therapists. Reid took a few deep breaths to help him regain some of his strength.

Reid rubbed his legs hoping to try and relax the burn that was across his thighs and the back of his legs. Reid was just happy that he was able to do physical therapy, the complication from his second surgery had managed to heal. He had been so happy when the doctor had told him that he could start physical therapy. Garcia and Morgan had been even happier. Reid had to admit that the last two months, while being difficult, had been the best months he had had for a long time. The entire team had been with him over the last two months. He had been staying with Garcia for the last two months. It had felt strange at first but he had found Garcia's home wonderful and warm. Reid had tried to protest staying for so long but Garcia had insisted for him to stay.

He enjoyed the team's company, it helped him emotionally to know that he had support when he needed it. Rossi came with hot, freshly cooked food for Reid and Garcia when the team were not away on a case. JJ would visit and bring Henry with her, Emily would come and watch foreign films with him and talk to him. Hotch had helped him by talking to him, he had even brought Jack to see him. Hotch had also made sure that Reid would keep his job.

Morgan had helped him so much over the last two months. Morgan had travelled with him to Las Vegas so he could spend some time with his mother, the visit had not been an easy one due his mother having an episode and accusing the government of hurting her Spencer. Morgan had calmed him down on the way back. Morgan was always at the house with him and Garcia. Reid smiled slightly as he thought about how overprotective Morgan had been over the last two months.

Garcia jolted him from his thoughts as she came over and gave him a small little hug. "You are doing so much better Reid, you'll be racing Morgan in no time."

Reid smiled back at her before turning towards his physical therapist as she walked over.

"That was great Spencer," she smiled at him before she scribbled on her clipboard.

"I've got some cheering for me at the sideline, it helps," Reid grinned before looking at Garcia.

"You would have a whole cheering squad if the team wasn't away on a case," Garcia said before giving Reid's cheek a small squeeze.

"Support from others helps," the physical therapist smiled. "I'll see you again next week but until then I want to begin to wear supports for your legs. I also want you to try and walk in them."

"What type of supports?" Reid asked.

"They will help reinforce your legs and help your balance. They are designed to be placed in a shoe and then strapped around your leg up to your knee, they have provided great help for other patients. I also have support I want you to place around your thighs to help with your recovery."

"How long will I have to wear them?" Reid questioned.

"At first I want you to wear them for a few hours a day and I want you to try and walk in those few hours. You can increase the use of them as your legs get stronger," the therapist explained. "I must insist that you have someone supervise and help you when you use the supports."

"He'll have someone with him," Garcia assured the woman.

**The next day**

Reid looked at the supports in front of him, he carefully placed the support into the shoe before he putting the shoe on. He strapped the rest of the support around his leg, he already had the two supports for his thighs placed around them. Reid repeated the process and slipped on the other shoe. The supports felt strange to him but he knew he had to get used to them. Reid bit his lower lip as he thought about standing up in them. Garcia was at the store and he was alone in the apartment. He decided to push his luck.

He grabbed the bed and carefully rose to his feet. He carefully balanced himself as he stood up, he smiled as he realised that he was standing on his own. Reid took a deep breath before taking a step forward. Reid panicked slightly when he began to lose his balance. Reid tried to move his other foot but found it to be a mistake. Reid lost his balance and began to rushing towards the floor, Reid smacked into the floor hard.

"Ow!" Reid groaned as he lifted himself up onto his elbows. Reid rubbed the side of his face where he had hit the floor. Reid looked up suddenly when he the door to the bedroom opened.

"Reid!" Garcia said as she dropped the grocery bag onto the floor and rushed to Reid's side. Garcia helped Reid sit up against the bed, she looked at his legs and realised he had put the supports on.

"I didn't mean to try and walk in them," Reid said with a guilty look on his face.

"Reid, the therapist told you that you need supervision when you are wearing the supports," Garcia admonished.

"I just wanted to see if I could walk in them," Reid explained.

Garcia brought up her hand and flicked Reid in the middle of his forehead with her fingers.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"I'm going to flick you every time you do something that makes me worry."

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to worry you again."

"Come on, the team is coming around soon," Garcia said.

**Please review**

**The idea for the supports comes from personal experience, a few years ago I had wear supports after my legs were weakened. Great for healing and great when someone accidentally hits you in the leg. Reid will be wearing them for the next few chapters.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. The long chapter will be up tomorrow, something came up at my work so I couldn't do the long chapter I wanted to do. Sorry.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

"Are you ready to do this?" Garcia asked as she watched Reid strap the supports around his legs. Reid finished putting them and nodded to her. Garcia looked over to Morgan and gave him a small nod to help Reid. Morgan rose from his seat and walked over to Reid, Reid held his arms out for Morgan to help him. Morgan grabbed Reid's arms and helped to get Reid into a standing position.

"Feels weird standing with these on," Reid said as he worked on keeping his balance.

"You'll get used to them pretty boy. Let's try them out," Morgan smiled at him. Morgan took a step back and held onto Reid's arms. Reid took a deep breath before taking a step forward, he grunted slightly but felt happy as he completed the step. Reid continued to take a few more steps with Morgan helping him. Reid looked over to Garcia and noticed that she had her phone out.

"Are you filming this?" Reid questioned.

"Of course I am. You are doing so well Reid, keep going," Garcia beamed from behind her phone.

Reid had walked across the room and had managed to turn himself around with Morgan's help.

"Can I try walking on my own back to my chair? I want to see if I can do it," Reid asked Morgan. Morgan nodded and released Reid's arms but took his place at Reid's side in case Reid needed help or was to fall. Reid tentatively took a step forward, he kept his balance and brought his other foot forward. Reid wobbled slightly but let out a small happy noise at the fact he was walking without someone holding onto him or him holding onto something for support. Reid continued to take a few more steps, every step that Morgan followed. Reid was almost at his wheelchair when he lost his balance and started to fall backwards.

"I gotcha!" Morgan called as he caught Reid in his arms. Morgan raised Reid back into a standing and helped him back into the wheelchair. Reid winced slightly as he sat back in the wheelchair, he rubbed his thighs slightly.

"You okay?" Morgan questioned as he watched Reid.

"I'm fine, just a little sore when I walk. My physical therapist told me that it would get better with time," Reid answered.

"You are doing incredibly well," Garcia said from behind Morgan as she came over to Reid with a small plate in her hand, Reid instantly let out a big smiled when he noticed the plate had two of Garcia's famous cupcakes on it. "Go ahead and take one."

Reid quickly took one of the cupcakes and took a small bite out of it. He sighed happily as he felt the flavours attack his taste buds. Garcia and Morgan both laughed gently as Reid took another bite. Garcia lifted the other cupcake to Morgan. "This one is for you, I made it especially for you."

"Thank you baby girl," Morgan smiled as he took the cupcake and took a huge bite out of it. Garcia quickly wiped some icing off Morgan's cheek with her thumb.

"You are such a messy eater," Garcia said.

"You, my dear, are a wonderful baker and an angel," Morgan said before giving her a cheeky wink.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Garcia giggled.

"Get a room," Reid said cheekily from his chair as he finished the last of his cupcake.

"Maybe someday," Morgan chuckled. "Come one pretty boy, we need to get you to the hospital for your check up with Dr Rosen."

"Let me just take these and we can be in our way," Reid said as he pointed to his supports. Reid unclipped the supports and placed them beside him and slipped his shoes back on. He looked up when Garcia let out a loud yawn. Reid and Morgan exchanged a look of worry, both of them noticed how tired Garcia had been in the morning.

"Garcia, why don't you get some sleep while we are out?" Morgan suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I can-" Garcia tried to say before another interrupted her.

"Garcia, please get some sleep while I'm at my check up. You stayed up with me last night, you need to sleep," Reid pleaded gently knowing that Garcia would not deny a request coming from him. Garcia hesitated before she nodded and agreed to stay and get some sleep.

"I'm ready, let's go," Reid said as he wheeled himself forward. "See you later Garcia, get some sleep."

**Morgan - Ten minutes later**

Morgan finished placing Reid's wheelchair in the car, he quickly made his way to the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled into traffic and began to make his way to the hospital with Reid in the passenger seat.

"Reid, why was Garcia awake with you last night?" Morgan asked.

"I had a violent nightmare last night, it's been a while since I've had one that bad. She rushed in and helped me calm down, she was great last night. She stayed with me because I couldn't fall back to sleep," Reid explained softly.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"It was about Blake beating me, I don't why it affected me so much but I woke up screaming for it to stop. I think part of me is afraid of moving ahead too fast, I'm on a great road to recovery and I want to get through it," Reid smiled sadly.

"Reid-" Morgan began to say before shattering glass filled the air and the SUV flipped into the air.

**Reid**

Reid felt adrenaline shoot through him that caused him to snap awake. Reid's eyes snapped open, his vision blurred for a moment before it cleared. He felt panic rush through him when he realised that the SUV was upside down, glass was everywhere and something was dripping from his head. Reid put his hand to his forehead and brought it away to reveal blood. Reid felt dizziness spread through him as he turned his head.

"Morgan!" Reid gasped as he looked to the driver seat. Reid looked over to find Morgan unconscious and blood running down his arms. The only thing holding them both to their seats were the seatbelts . "Morgan, wake up!"

Reid felt fear rush through him when he didn't receive a response from Morgan.

"Morgan, wake up!" Reid screamed in fear.

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I wanted it to be longer but my work managed to get in the way again. Had to run past a big crowd and I don't like big crowds. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that I worried you all with the last chapter but slightly happy I shocked some of you.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, I loved them. They were amazing and I enjoyed them all. Thank you again.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid struggled to focus as he found his tried to keep himself calm. Reid felt blood continuing to run through his hair, Reid felt pain around his body but the adrenaline running through him dulled it slightly.

"Somebody help!" Reid shouted as he hoped for someone to come and help them. Reid heard a few car doors slam followed by footsteps, he jumped slightly when someone came and bent down at the slightly crushed passenger door. It was a young man with blonde hair. He looked at Morgan for a few seconds before turning his attention to Reid.

"Someone has called 911, help is coming. Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" the young man asked.

"I'm fine, please help my friend. He isn't waking up," Reid gasped before he felt a strike of pain in his stomach.

"Don't move, you've got a large shard of glass in your stomach," the young man warned Reid, the young man tried to open to the door but the door wouldn't budge. "Just stay calm and everything is going to be okay."

A small groan caused Reid to turn and look at Morgan. Morgan's eyes fluttered open and looked around the lazily before they found Reid. Reid knew that Morgan was trying to focus. "Morgan, look at me. Focus. Are you okay?"

"Reid?" Morgan groaned he opened his eyes fully.

"I'm here," Reid said before a small yelp escapes his lips when he moved, the glass in his stomach hurting him. Reid could feel the adrenaline waning inside him, everything was becoming more and more painful.

Morgan suddenly became more aware of what was going on as her heard Reid's pain.

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan said as looked at Reid. Morgan's eyes locked on to piece of glass that was in Reid's stomach and the small circle of blood surrounding it on Reid's t-shirt.

"Feel...dizzy and my stomach hurts," Reid said. "I'm okay though, just a little bruised. Help is on the way."

"Everything is going to be okay. What the hell happened?" Morgan said as he looked around at the broken glass.

"I don't know," Reid said quickly. He felt something loosening but Reid couldn't figure out what it was. His mind was too clouded with confusion to place it what was moving around his waist. Reid could feel the blood rushing to his head as he continued to hang upside down from his seat. Reid winced as he felt the glass inside in his stomach again.

"The bus ran the red light and plowed into you both, you rolled about two times before stopping," the young man explained as she continued to stay with them. Reid heard a small cracking noise from his waist, the cracking continued before it was followed by a loud snapping noise. Reid let out a painful grunt as his seatbelt snapped and he smacked into the glass filled floor.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted as he watched Reid hit the ground. Morgan tried to take off his own seatbelt but he couldn't release himself to help Reid.

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan cursed at the seatbelt, he ignored the painful throbbing in his head, he needed to focus on Reid. Morgan turned to the worried man who had reached in and placed two fingers on Reid's neck. "Is he awake?"

"He's fallen unconscious he still has a pulse," the young man said before sirens pierced the air, they became louder and louder as the neared the accident. Morgan reached over to Reid's side and grabbed Reid's hand, he held it tightly hoping that Reid would feel comfort from it in his unconscious state.

**Reid - Later that night - Hospital**

Reid felt warmth flow through him, he could feel blankets covering his body. Reid didn't want to wake up but he could feel someone holding his hand. Reid let out a small moan as he opened his eyes, they fluttered for a moment before he managed to open them. Reid opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Garcia looking at him. Reid tried to sit up but found a sharp pain in his stomach, he hissed slightly at the pain.

"Take it easy honey, you need to keep still and get some rest," Garcia said as she made Reid lay back down on the bed and pulled the blankets back over him.

"What happened?" Reid asked as he touched his forehead and found a large bandage there.

"A off-duty bus slammed into the SUV we were told the car rolled twice before you came to a stop. Morgan told us that your seatbelt snapped when you were waiting for the ambulance and you slammed into the ground. You've been unconscious since then," Garcia explained.

"Where is Morgan?" Reid panicked as he looked around himself hoping to see Morgan.

"He's fine sweetheart. He has concussion, a broken leg along with a few cuts and bruises on his arm," Garcia explained although Reid could tell she was worried about Morgan.

"Why does my stomach hurt?"

"You had a large shard of glass in your stomach, they removed it and stitched you up. It didn't go deep enough to do any major damage. You have a concussion, a few bruised ribs and a nasty cut to your forehead. You also have some bruising around your body. You are both going to be fine. You have no idea how worried I have been, you have no idea how worried the team have been," Garcia said before she moved towards Reid.

"You aren't going to flick me, are you?" Reid asked her with a small smile on his face.

"Not this time. I'm going to give you a big hug instead," Garcia smiled before she wrapped her arms around Reid and pulled him into a big comforting hug. Reid returned the hug and felt comfort as Garcia held him.

"You've got to stop scaring me," Garcia whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Trouble just seems to be finding me," Reid said as he withdrew from the hug. Reid rubbed his legs gently as he felt worry flow through him.

"Are my legs still okay? Can I still continue with physical therapy?" Reid asked in a small whisper.

"Dr Rosen came in and checked on you when you were asleep, everything looks fine. You'll be able to continue physical therapy. The doctor told us that you two were very lucky, the accident could have been worse. I'm so glad you two are safe now," Garcia said as she released a breath of relief.

"I'm glad that you needed to sleep, I'm happy that you were not in the car with us. I couldn't take it if something happened to you," Reid said as reached out and took her hand. "Morgan wouldn't know either."

"I'm fine as long as you and Morgan stay safe," Garcia smiled at him.

**Morgan - One hour later**

Morgan sat silently as he was pushed in a wheelchair to Reid's room. He had wanted to use the crutches but the nurse insisted he used a wheelchair. The nurse arrived at the door and pushed it open. Morgan smiled when looked to the bed and found Reid eating some red jello. The nurse pushed him to the side of Reid's bed before leaving them alone.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said as he swallowed a mouthful of red jello. "Garcia will be back with the team soon."

"Hey Reid, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked as he noticed the bandage on Reid's head and the bruising around Reid's cheek and eye.

"My head hurts slightly but I'm okay, I've been through worse."

"Don't say that, I don't want to be reminded of that time," Morgan said sadly.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked as he noticed the small cut on Morgan's head.

"Leg hurts like hell but I'm fine. I panicked when you became unresponsive in the car. Don't ever scare me like that again," Morgan said.

"I won't, I promise."

**Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, first of all, I am sorry for such a short chapter but I have been very strapped for time today but I didn't want to leave you all without an update. I hope this chapter is okay and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really cheered me up today, they were great and I love them. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One week later**

"I've put treats on the table for you both, I'll see you later tonight," Garcia said quickly as she rushed to grab the rest of her things for work. Morgan and Reid were sat on the sofa with bowls of cereal in their hands. Reid quickly swallowed his cereal before speaking.

"Be careful on your way to work, Garcia. We'll see you later. Don't worry Garcia, I'll take care of him," Reid smiled at her. Garcia let out a small giggle before she leaned over and gave Reid a kiss on the forehead. She moved over to Morgan and gave him a kiss on his forehead as well.

"See you later, babygirl."

"I wish I didn't have to go to work. I don't feel right leaving behind my two favourite men," Garcia pouted as she stood by the door. "I must leave you though to be fairy godmother to the team. See you tonight."

"Bye Garcia!" Morgan and Reid both said in unison. The both let out a small laugh before they returned to the their cereal and continued to watch the television. Reid finished his bowl of cereal and placed it on the table next to him. Reid let out a small yawn as he found himself trying to shake off the morning feeling that was inside of him.

Reid liked the fact that they had Morgan had been staying with him and Garcia, the three of them had become very close over the last week. The rest of the team was busy with work but Reid was happy at the fact Ashley Seaver had temporarily transferred to the team to help. The cut to Reid's stomach was healing well and he could barely feel the pain of his bruised ribs due to the pain medication he had been given. His head wound was healing as well. Reid had enjoyed the fact that Morgan had to rest his broken leg, Reid had been teasing Morgan all week.

"Do you want anything else for breakfast?" Morgan said as he finished the last of his cereal.

"No, I'm fine. Morgan, I want to do something for Garcia. She has done so much for us and I want to do something for her," Reid said as he turned to look at Morgan.

"What do you want to do?" Morgan asked.

"Just something nice, I was thinking we would give her a stress free evening when she comes home from work. Watch movies with her, cook dinner for her. I want to treat her like the queen that she is," Reid smiled before he reached over and grabbed his supports. Reid started the process of putting them on.

"Definitely, she needs an evening all about her," Morgan agreed. "What are doing putting them on?"

"I'm going to walk around for a while. Dr Rosen gave me some crutches to use with them. I'm going to go and check what Garcia had in the refrigerator I want to know what we can cook for her," Reid said as he finished putting on his supports. Reid used the armchair to raise himself up, he wobbled slightly before using one of his hands to grab his crutches that were against the back of the couch.

"I'll come with you," Morgan yawned slightly as he pulled the wheelchair to himself, he lifted himself into it and quickly wheeled himself behind Reid.

Reid walked at a slow and wobbly pace to the kitchen. Morgan nudged Reid gently.

"Morgan, stop nudging me or I will smack you with my crutch," Reid warned. Reid twisted around slightly to see Morgan with his hands up and a grin on his face.

Reid made it into the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge, he opened it to find that there was only a few items inside of it. He walked over to the cupboards and found a few things inside. Reid felt a pang of disappointment as he looked at the cupboards, there wasn't anything that they could use to create a fantastic meal. Reid turned around gently to face Morgan.

"Order in?" Reid suggested.

"I know this fantastic place that Garcia loves to order from," Morgan said happily.

"We need to get a few things sent here for tonight, we need to make this fantastic," Reid laughed gently before pointing to the laptop that was back in the living room.

**Later that night**

Garcia exited the elevator with a few bags of grocery shopping in her hands, she felt sightly exhausted from her day at work but with each step towards her apartment she felt that exhaustion slip away. She just wanted to see Morgan and Reid and sit with them for the rest of the evening. Garcia blew a small strand of hair out of her face before she used her key to open the door. She opened the door and couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. She placed the grocery bags on the table near her door before she walked forward in awe of what was in front her.

Balloons were around the apartment with small colourful banners. The living room table was filled with an array of containers, Garcia noticed that they were almost all from her favourite takeout.

"Come in here Garcia," she heard Morgan and Reid shout. Garcia walked into her kitchen and felt a surge of happiness when she saw Morgan and Reid next to a large cake. She looked at the cake and saw 'Thank you' in icing on it.

"Garcia, we want tonight to be all about you. You've done so much for me, you've done so much for the both of us. Tonight, we want you to sit, relax and have a stress free evening. Thank you Garcia, thank you for everything," Reid smiled at her as he stood next to Morgan.

"I love you both, come here," Garcia cried with tears of happiness as she quickly hugged Reid and Morgan.

**Please review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you lovely and wonderful readers, I wish I could give you all big bear hug. There is a small time jump in this chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, would love to know what you think. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really gave me a spark in my writing today. My personal writing has been amazing today after the boost you all gave me. I loved all the reviews, they were wonderful and amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_**A month and a half later**_

Reid found himself sitting nervously in Hotch's office as he waited for Hotch to come back. Reid tightened one of the supports around his legs. Reid felt nervous, he was nervous about coming back to work even if it wasn't a fully active agent. Reid had passed the psychological exam and had permission from bureau officials to return but he still had to make it through Hotch. He knew that Hotch didn't want him to return until he was in a stable state. Reid turned around his chair as Hotch entered the room and sat down behind his desk.

"Reid, I want you to understand that you don't have to return to the BAU until you are ready. I also want you to understand that if you do choose to return right now that you will subject to a few rules," Hotch said.

"What rules would I have to follow?" Reid asked.

"You will accept the help with the team without question and until your physical ability improves you will stay out of the field until further notice. You'll still accompany the team on assignments but you will stay out of harm's way. I spoke with Dr Rosen and she is comfortable for you to return to work as long as you keep attending physical therapy on a regular basis," Hotch explained. "You will also meet with me for an hour every week to discuss how you are doing."

"Hotch, that isn't nessecary. I'll tell you if something is wrong."

"Reid, this isn't up for negotiation. You'll attend that one hour session with me each week," Hotch said sternly. Reid nodded his head in acceptance of Hotch's rule.

"When do I return?" Reid enquired.

"You join us again on Monday. The entire team is looking forward to your return. It hasn't been the same without you here," Hotch smiled as he signed a document in front of him and moved it to the side.

"I'm looking forward to coming back, it's been lonely at Garcia's apartment. I'm going to be moving back to my own apartment soon, I've replaced everything inside of it," Reid smiled although the smile contained a hint of sadness to it.

"Does Garcia know about this?" Hotch questioned. "She's been more bubbly since you've been living with her, she likes taking care of you. She doesn't want to lose you, none of the team wants to lose you again."

"I love staying with her, she's my best friend but I can't keep putting her out like I am. She needs to go out with the team more. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't go out with you all for dinner because I was having some trouble with my legs. I'm keeping her from living her life."

"Reid, you shouldn't feel like that. She is fine, she is happier at work and she doesn't mind you staying with her," Hotch said. "She is going to worry about you moving away from her apartment. I'm going to be worried about you returning to your apartment. I don't feel comfortable with you living alone, your legs are still healing and you have had a few accidents in the last month or so."

"I'll be fine," Reid insisted. "I can walk with the supports on and I don't need the crutches anymore."

"I'm not doubting the progress you have made but I'm worried about you falling and hurting yourself. You could undo all the progress you have made if you have a serious accident and no-one is there to help you."

"I need to move on in my life though, I need to break out of this safety bubble I've created for myself and confront the future. I need to come back to work and I need to live alone again. I won't let myself get into the state that I was a few months ago, I won't let my anger get out of control."

"When are you moving back into your apartment?" Hotch sighed.

"Next weekend," Reid answered.

"I'll help you get settled," Hotch said.

"Hotch, I can do it on my own. I don't want to disturb your weekend, you should be spending your free time with Jack," Reid protested.

"Reid, I'm helping you and that is final."

"Yes sir," Reid said as he realised arguing would do him no good.

**A few hours later**

Reid had decided to stay at the BAU until it was time to leave, the rest of the team had been happy at Reid's appearance in the office. Reid was still panicking slightly about telling Garcia he was moving out her apartment. He had been sitting with her for the last few hours in her office. He decided then and there that he needed to get it out.

"Garcia, I need to tell you something," Reid said quickly.

"What is it sweetheart?" Garcia smiled at him sweetly.

"Garcia, I love staying with you and I have loved the last few months. You've always been there to help me and I don't know what I would have done without you. I want to give you your life back, you've been sacrificing everything for me lately. I'm moving back into my apartment next weekend," Reid said nervously.

"Your leaving the apartment," Garcia said in a small sad voice that made Reid instantly panic. "You don't have to leave Reid, I've enjoyed having you with me so much, you are my best friend and it's nice coming home and watching movies with you. Did I do something wrong?"

"NO!" Reid said urgently. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to start moving into the future and I don't want to keep you from your future."

"You are not keeping me from my future," Garcia argued back. "I love spending time with you. So this week is your last week with me?"

Reid nodded his head and it was then he first started to regret his decision to move out of Garcia's apartment, he loved having her around and he always always found coming back to his apartment lonely.

"My apartment is bigger than yours and has a spare room. What if you moved in with me?" Reid suggested with a big smile on his face.

**Please review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, this is only a short chapter and I will do a longer update after I've had a good sleep. I'm really dizzy right now so I hope you will forgive me if this chapter is a bit terrible. I didn't want to leave you without an update though.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you are wonderful and you really cheered me up. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next weekend**

Hotch quickly grabbed the last box from the back of the SUV, he couldn't help but smile at items inside them. He smiled at them due to the colourful nature of them and the fact that they belonged to Garcia. He had to admit that he was slightly surprised that Garcia was moving to Reid's apartment but he at the same time he was happy with the arrangement.

"Is that the last one?" Garcia called as she walked towards the SUV with a big smile on her face.

"This is the last one, I was just to bring it up now," Hotch said to her as he closed the SUV door and locked it. Hotch noticed that Garcia had a small spring to her step.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hotch said to Garcia.

"Of course," Garcia smiled.

"Is there a reason for you moving in with Reid?" Hotch questioned.

"Hotch, he's my best friend and I like looking after him. I've become accustomed to being around and I wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably in my own apartment knowing that he was alone. He won't admit it but he still needs help. He loses his balance sometimes and hurts himself, he had bruises on his arms where he tries to catch himself. He thinks that he's keeping me from my life but he isn't. He's improving it. I used to come home from work and have that small lonely feeling inside of me. Reid makes that disappear," Garcia explained.

"He lied to me," Hotch sighed as he remember his conversation with Reid the previous week. He had told Reid to tell him if anything was wrong but Reid had broken that promise.

"Lied about what?" Garcia asked.

"He is supposed to inform me if anything happens to him, he hasn't told me about the falls. How bad have they been?"

"He needed help to get up and he hit his head slightly the last time he fell," Garcia said sadly before she started to twirl one of her rings in nervous motion motion. "Hotch, leave it for today and speak with him on Monday."

Hotch looked at Garcia as she placed her hand on his shoulder to help him calm down, to help soothe that side of him that wanted to tell Reid off for lying.

"I'll leave it till Monday," Hotch agreed before he adjusted his hold on the box in his arms. "Let's take this up to your new home."

**Morgan**

Morgan carefully looked around Reid's apartment, he observed the changes that had been made and what a difference they made. Morgan looked at the fresh flowers that had been placed in the kitchen and living room table, the assortment of items that were placed on his fireplace that clearly belonged to a woman and the cushions on the sofa. Morgan picked up one of the boxes and made his way into Garcia's bedroom, he chuckled slightly at the purple colour that it had been painted. There was a clear difference between Reid and Garcia's bedrooms, one was calm and neutral while the other was colour and excitement.

Morgan wasn't sure how he was feeling about his two friends moving into together, he knew that there was nothing romantic between the two but he had never pictured them living together permanently. He was happy for the two of them but deep down there was also a part of him that was jealous of Reid of staying with Garcia, he ignored that part due to the fact he wasn't going to Garcia and Reid's happiness.

"Hotch is coming up with the last box," Reid said as his head and shoulders appeared around the door frame. Reid stepped round fully as he took in Garcia's room. Morgan noticed the small smile that appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Morgan asked.

"I'm nervous but happy today. I'm smiling because this room is just so Garcia. I'm looking forward to having her as a room mate. I hated seeing her so sad when I told her that I was moving out of her apartment. I enjoy having her around and she fills that lonely feeling I have when I come home from the office," Reid said as he looked around the room.

"How did you find your first week back?"

"It was good and steady. A few cases got to me but I managed to push past that fear, I'm glad that I'm not in the field, I don't think that I could take that right now. I'm not strong enough to face an unsub face to face. I don't want to be hurt again," Reid admitted.

"Reid, you know the team will not let anything happen to you, you are safe with us. No-one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise you," Morgan assured Reid as stepped away from Garcia's box of belonging's.

"I know but there is still that spark of fear that I can't remove," Reid explained. "I'm not letting it overcome me but I want to get rid of it, I won't be able to do my job properly until I do."

"Reid, having that spark of fear inside of you is not a weakness, it's a strength. You just need to learn how to use it. You have to learn to use it. That small spark inside of us makes us different because it helps us treasure life that much more. You are doing a great job on your first week back, don't worry."

"Thanks for the advice, Morgan," Reid smiled gently.

"Anytime pretty boy," Morgan grinned back. "Come on, we need to speak about a few things concerning my baby girl."

**Please review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I feel much better today, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be honest and tell you that I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the get well messages. I loved all the reviews, they help me so much and they were amazing as always. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**An hour later**

Morgan looked into the kitchen, he was satisfied when he saw Garcia unloading her colour kitchen utensils with Hotch and placing them in Reid's kitchen. He felt a small sense of joy as he watched Reid's apartment get more colourful, the once neutral zone of Reid's apartment being transformed into a zone full of personality and wonder. Morgan turned his attention back to Reid at the table and noticed that Reid was drinking some orange juice instead of coffee. Reid noticed the look and answered Morgan's thought.

"Garcia won't let me drink coffee until I have drink some orange juice. She also wants me to gain some weight," Reid explained.

"She's right about that, you need gain some weight. You are way too skinny," Morgan smiled at him as he took a seat at the table. "Reid, I need to talk to you about a few things, I need to talk to you about Garcia."

"What about Garcia?" Reid asked nervously before taking another small sip of his orange juice.

"You know how much I care for Garcia and you know how much I care for you. I know that you will respect her and treat her well. I also want you to know that I'm always here for you both if you ever need help or someone to talk to. I want you to come and talk to me if you are ever having trouble because I don't want any trouble near Garcia. I know you would never do anything to hurt her but you know Garcia. She is a wonderful, bright and amazing woman. She thrives in a happy environment, I don't want to see her happiness go down. Can you promise me that you will talk to me?" Morgan said.

Reid looked at the kitchen and looked at Garcia, he understood Morgan perfectly.

"I'll come and talk to you," Reid promised.

"Thank you Reid," Morgan smiled before he looked into the kitchen and smiled. Morgan looked back to Reid to see a quizzical look on his face.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, you want me to be honest with you and I will. I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Ask away Reid," Morgan said.

"I've watched you around Garcia over the last few months, I've seen how you are together and that way that you protect her from anything that could hurt her. When we were walking back from the cinema, you moved her closer to you at the sight of that group of guys. Morgan, Garcia obviously means more to you than just a friend. Morgan, do you care about her more than just a friend?" Reid asked. "Remember, you promised me that you would be honest."

Morgan was slightly surprised at the question, he leaned back in his chair as he thought of a way to answer Reid. He didn't know how to answer the question. Garcia was the woman that always made him smile, she would never judge him and she would always be there if he needed her. Morgan looked into the kitchen when he heard Garcia let out a small laugh.

"Honestly," Morgan smiled gently. "I do love her, I love her more than any man has loved a woman but I would never want to sacrifice what I have with her now to pursue that kind of love. She's having trouble with Kevin, I don't think he is right for her. He's too possessive of her and I know that feels threatened by my relationship with her. I don't want to see Garcia get hurt, I won't be the one to hurt her and I can promise you that if Kevin ever hurts her, it will be the last thing her ever does."

"She never talks about Kevin, I saw them arguing at work," Reid said. "Morgan, you would never hurt that way. I think that when you are ready, you should talk to her about how you feel. As for Kevin, if he ever hurts her, I'll punch his lights out."

Morgan grinned at Reid's protective attitude.

"Not if I get to him first," Morgan said before he glanced back up to see Garcia pulling four cupcakes out of a box and placing them on a plate. "When did Garcia make them?"

Reid turned his seat slightly and noticed the cupcakes.

"I have no idea, she seems to have a never ending supply," Reid said as he turned back to face the Morgan. "Should we try and get one?"

"Absolutely," Morgan chuckled slightly before he made his way to the kitchen.

**Monday**

Reid yawned slightly in his chair as the jet made the journey to the team's next case. Garcia had briefed the team on the new case and Reid felt deep down that the case was going to be a tough one. The team were now looking for an unsub who was killing law enforcement with single stab wounds to the heart. He knew that everyone had to be on high alert, he didn't fail to notice Hotch and the team keeping a closer eye on him than usual. Reid knew they had at least another hour till they reach their destination and decided to use the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom and felt his supports on his legs.

Reid quickly used the restroom before leaving it. He took a few steps before a familiar pain ran up his leg causing him to stumble and hit the floor near the kitchen area.

"Reid!" JJ shouted as she heard the small bang and noticed Reid trying to get up from the floor. The entire team made their way over to Reid. Emily reached him first and helped him get back to his feet. Reid leaned against the kitchen side and rubbed his left leg.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked. Reid looked up and nodded to the team.

"I'm fine, I just stumbled," Reid said as he tried to stop the team focusing on him.

"Everyone, I need to speak with Reid for a moment. Can you give us a minute?" Hotch said to the team, his voice a mix of concern and authority. The rest of the team nodded and left Reid alone with Hotch.

Reid was slightly nervous under Hotch's gaze. Reid watched as Hotch stood in front of him and blocked him from the team's view.

"Reid, let me see your arms," Hotch ordered.

"Why do you want to see my arms?" Reid questioned, he couldn't help but fidget with his sleeve slightly.

"Reid, show me or I will pull them up myself. You keep them hidden, I've seen you wear nothing but long sleeves, even at the weekend."

Reid bit his lip as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his arms. "Garcia told you, didn't she?"

Hotch turned Reid's arm to find a few small bruises, he felt worry when he came across a rather vicious bruise on his Reid's left arm.

"Reid, how many times have you fallen?" Hotch asked seriously.

"I keep having a sharp pain in my leg occasionally, my legs goes weak and I lose my balance. I've fallen about six times in the last two weeks, I also have a bruise on my hip," Reid admitted as he took his arms away from Hotch and rolled his sleeve down.

"This is serious Reid, you need to go to the doctor," Hotch scolded him slightly.

"Can we just get this case done before we start focusing on me?" Reid said angrily before tried to walk pass Hotch. Hotch blocked him and pulled him back.

"Reid, you are part of this team. I told you that there were rules to you returning and you have broken those rules by not telling me truth. When we land, you are to stay in the department and after the case is finished we will be having a long talk. I won't accept you lying to me about your condition," Hotch said before walking away from Reid.

Reid gritted his teeth in anger, he felt anger build up inside of him. He couldn't control it and lashed out. Reid hit the cupboard causing the team to look up at him. He quickly disappeared into the lavatory.

He didn't want to face the team right now.

**Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, I know I say thank you a lot but I just have to try and express how much I love you all for reviewing. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

_**Three days later**_

Reid let out a long sigh as the team arrived back at the BAU, he didn't plan on staying for long due to Hotch. Hotch had restricted his movements in the investigation into the law enforcement deaths and kept him within the department at all time. Reid was happy with how the investigation had ended, they had managed to capture the unsub and had saved the life of a police officer. Reid quickly made his way out the car and walked as fast as he could to the elevators, he had his go bag in his hand and his satchel by his side. Reid could hear footsteps coming up beside him, he looked to his side and found Morgan walking with him.

"What do you want?" Reid said in a low voice.

"Reid, we need to talk. You've barely spoken to us over the last few days except to give information into the profile. You are obviously angry, just talk to me. You promised me that you would talk to me if you were having trouble," Morgan reminded Reid. Reid and Morgan stepped into the elevator, Reid pressed the button for the bullpen floor.

"Why is my life all of a sudden public business? Hotch has no right to demand every detail of my life," Reid said with gentle anger lining his voice.

"Reid, he was just worried about you falling over. If there is something wrong, you need to get help for it and you need to accept the fact that the team is always going to worry about you. We almost lost you once, we don't want to lose you again."

"It's just a little pain in my leg, I'm going to meet Dr Rosen tomorrow to see why the pain keeps coming and going," Reid sighed. "Everyone can stop worrying."

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'd prefer to go alone."

Reid stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened, he sat himself down at his desk. He hissed slightly as he felt a small burn in his legs. He could feel Morgan's eyes on him as he rubbed his leg. Reid began to fill out a few forms, he only looked up briefly to see the team coming out of the elevator. He looked down when JJ and Emily gave him a small sad smile. Watching Hotch enter his office, Reid quickly signed the last piece of paperwork before grabbing his satchel and go bag and slinging them over his shoulder.

"See you all tomorrow," Reid said quickly before making his back over to the elevator.

"Reid, Hotch wants to speak to you," JJ shouted.

"He can speak to me tomorrow," Reid shouted back. He entered the elevator and pressed for the ground floor. Hotch walked out his office and looked at Reid **as the doors closed.**

**Fourty minutes later**

Reid yawned gently as he made his way to the apartment, he wanted to confront Garcia about talking to Hotch about his legs. He felt conflicted though, he didn't want to hurt her feelings and he wanted to keep his promise to Morgan. He decided that he was going to confront her but he was going to lose control of his anger as he had done on the plane. Losing his temper on the plane had scared him, he had always managed to keep his anger under control but it has burst through him in a flash. worst of all, it had been in front of the team. The one group of people that would see the anger and feel concern for it.

Reid neared his apartment door and slowed slightly when he heard loud shouting coming from his apartment. He listened for a moment and recognised the voices of Garcia and Kevin. Twisting the key in the door, he opened to see Garcia crying. Reid immediately felt an rush of emotions inside him. Anger focused on Kevin and worry and compassion for Garcia.

"What the hell is going on here?" Reid asked as he walked over to Garcia's side, he didn't miss the sneer that Kevin sent at him.

"None of your business," Kevin snapped. Reid allowed himself to let some of the anger come out, this was the type of anger he was happy to let out. Reid stepped in front of Garcia and moved her behind him.

"It's my business when you upset Garcia. How dare you shout at her!" Reid yelled at Kevin. "She is one of the kindest souls in this world and you treat her like crap, I've seen you around her. She deserves better than you."

"Who do you think she deserves? She refuses to move on with me, she even refused to move in with me. Behold though, she moves in with you in a heartbeat. Are you sleeping with her?" Kevin questioned furiously before looking at Garcia. "Are you sleeping with him? I never took you for a cheating bitch."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Reid shouted as he shoved Kevin back. "Get out!"

"Or what?"

"Reid, just leave it," Garcia sobbed gently. "I didn't cheat on you Kevin."

"Kevin, get out now!" Reid fumed as he clenched his fists at his side. Kevin looked at Reid and Garcia with eyes full of fury before talking.

"This isn't over," Kevin said through gritted teeth.

Kevin stormed out the apartment and slammed the door as he left. Taking a deep breath, Reid turned round to see Garcia crying with a hand over her mouth.

"He-He used to be so much kinder," Garcia cried.

Reid stepped forward and brought Garcia into a tight and comforting hug, she leaned her head onto his chest and cried. He rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and calm her.

"Shhh...it's okay. He's gone now. Everything is going to be okay now, I won't let him near you. I'll protect you."

**Please review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not a fan on Kevin in Criminal Minds and I will tell you that he is going to be a horrible *insert swear word*. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, you are so wonderful and amazing. I loved all your reviews. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Thirty minutes later**

Reid made his way to Garcia's bedroom with a cup of tea in his hand, he knocked on her door and only entered when Garcia gave him permission. He pushed open the door to find Garcia sitting on her bed with a few tissues surrounding her. She looked up to meet his sad gaze causing him to walk forward and give her the cup of tea.

"Thank you," Garcia smiled at Reid sadly as she took the tea and too a long sip of it. Reid reached out when Garcia pulled the cup away from herself, he reached out and stopped her hand shaking, he removed the tea from her hand and placed it on the bedside table. Reid put his arm around Garcia and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked.

"I feel better, I'm still a little shaky, Kevin really scared me. He seemed so nice at first and we were happy but everything changed. He doesn't like how close I am to you and Morgan. He accuses me of cheating on him and he blames me for losing an opportunity a few years ago for a new job. We haven't been seeing each other a lot recently and he keeps getting angry with me. I used to loved him, all I do now is fear him," Garcia explained before she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Has he hurt you?" Reid questioned.

"No, he was sometimes a little rough when he was holding me but he never hit me."

"Garcia, why did you tell us it was this bad with Kevin? Morgan and I would do anything to protect you, you should stay away from Kevin, he's bad news and you deserve someone much better."

"I've tried dating, I've never connected with anyone that way without being hurt," Garcia sad sadly as she leaned against Reid's shoulder.

Reid bit his lower lip and struggled to decide if he was going to speak to Garcia about Morgan, he wanted to make Garcia happy and he wanted Morgan to be happy. The only way that he figured they could be happy was if they talk to each other. He just had to give them a small nudge.

"Garcia, I know one person that you have connected to, in that way," Reid said. "He calls you baby girl and would die for you."

Garcia lifted her head up from Reid's shoulder and stared at him with her mouth open slightly.

"Morgan doesn't see me in that way," Garcia blurted out quickly. "Morgan is sweet, kind and has always treated me with care but he doesn't see me that way."

"Garcia," Reid interrupted and held his hand up. "I need to ask you this question. Do you love him romantically? I've seen you around him, you try to protect him emotionally and you are always there for him. You've always done everything he has asked and you light up every time you see him. You are meant for each other."

"Reid, I think of him that way sometimes but I know he doesn't see me that way," Garcia said honestly.

"Yes, he does," Reid smiled at her. "Technically, I'm not breaking any rules by telling you this, Morgan never swore me to secrecy. Garcia, he loves you but he is afraid of making any kind of action towards that love because he doesn't want to lose what he has with you now. I can't stand by and watch you be unhappy when there is someone out there who can make you happy."

Reid pulled out his phone and dialled Morgan's number. He was happy when Morgan answered.

"Hey Reid, you okay?" Morgan's voice asked from the end of the line.

"Morgan, can you come over? Kevin was here a little while ago, Garcia is a little shaken up," Reid said before exchanging a look with Garcia. Garcia tried to grab for the phone but Reid moved it out of her way.

"I'll be right over."

**Twenty minutes later**

Reid had barely opened the door when Morgan rushed into the apartment.

"Tell me everything," Morgan demanded. "How is Garcia?"

"She's feeling better now after a cup of tea. Kevin needs to stay away from her, there is something angry and evil inside of him," Reid explained as he walked over to Morgan.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Morgan growled. "Where is Garcia?"

"She's in her bedroom. Morgan, you two need to have a serious talk about your feelings towards each other."

"Did you tell her about how I feel? Reid, why the hell would you do that?" Morgan demanded.

"Go in there and tell her how you feel," Reid argued back. "She needs you right now, more than ever. Trust me when I say that you two are meant for each other, just go in there and tell her how you feel. I'll leave you two alone for a little while and take a walk. I may not know a lot about love or have experienced but I know it when I see it."

Reid walked to the door and took his coat off the hook. Reid had opened the door halfway when he heard Morgan's voice from behind him.

"Thank you Reid."

Reid turned around and gave Morgan a small sad smile before he walked out of the apartment.

Reid leaned against the closed door for a moment and took a deep long breath in before letting it out. He began to walk towards the elevators, he was about to walk across the entrance to the stairs when he something push him roughly causing him to fall into the stair entrance. Reid felt his body collided with the stairs over and over as he hit each step. He groaned in pain as landed on the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, Reid saw a blurry figure above him as dark spots began to fill his vision. Reid let the darkness take over and let his head drop to the floor.

**Please review**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and your daily dose of Reid and the team. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I did a big happy dance when I woke up to see them all. They were all wonderful and amazing, I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers but I just can't resist when I have it in my mind. Thank you again for the reviews!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she watched Morgan enter her bedroom, she smiled slightly when she saw him walk in, that small flutter appeared back in her heart, it was the same flutter that appeared every time Morgan was around her.

"Hey Morgan," Garcia smiled at Morgan as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. They both looked at each nervously.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked before he moved over slightly. Garcia leaned in closer to Morgan, she felt better the closer she came to him.

"I'm fine, Reid gave me a cup of tea and talked me through some things. He made Kevin leave the apartment, I was so scared. I don't know what could have happened if Reid had not arrived when he did," Garcia said with worry in her voice. A strong arm wrapped around her and gave her a comforting and protective squeeze.

"I don't want to think about what could have happened, I'm so happy that you're safe now. I'm going to hunt Kevin down and make him pay for scaring you like that. No-one threatens my baby girl."

"Morgan, please don't do anything. Kevin isn't worth it and I don't want you to get into trouble. Please, just stay with me for now. I just need you to stay with me at the moment," Garcia gently pleaded as she looked into Morgan's eyes. Just looking into his eyes, she could see the love inside them. She didn't know how to ask what kind of love he was feeling for her.

"Morgan, Reid told me a few things. He told me about your feelings toward me," Garcia asked nervously. "Do you really see me that way?"

Garcia noticed the way that Morgan moved, she was able to tell that he was worried about telling her. Garcia found herself panicking slightly. Deep down, part of her wanted to move on in life with Morgan, she wanted to be closer to him. The other part of her was afraid of being rejected and afraid of ruining the relationship she had with Morgan now.

Morgan put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. He sat up slightly and removed his hand.

"Garcia, I've never known a woman like you and I've never had this type of connection to a woman. Garcia, I love you, I love you so much and I don't know how I would have survived without you in my life. You've been with me through all the hard times and you've brought a light to my life that I never want to let go. I would die for you and I will always protect you. Garcia, I love you and I do want to be with you. I'm just scared of risking what we have now," Morgan said truthfully before he stroked a small piece of hair from Garcia's face and placed it behind her ear. "Do you see me that way?"

"Morgan, I do love you and part of me always wanted to be more than friends with you since the first day that you called me baby girl. I love the relationship between us but I want more with you. I want to be with you. You protect me and all I want to do is protect you as well. You've stayed with me through danger, you make me smile and you have always been there for you. I love you, Derek Morgan," Garcia smiled at Morgan before she reached over and took his hand into her own.

Garcia felt her heart soar with joy when Morgan leaned forward and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her hand around Morgan and returned the kiss. In one short moment she let the fear of Kevin fade away as Morgan continued to kiss her.

Both of them felt happy until a rattle of panicked and loud knocks came at the door causing them to pull apart.

**Hotch**

Hotch waited impatiently as the elevator made it's way to the level Reid's apartment was on.

"Hotch, don't be too harsh on him. He's having a rough time right now," Emily advised from behind him.

"Emily, he needs to learn that he can't lie to us and think everything can be normal. He tries to act strong but I can see through it. He is having trouble with his emotions again. Emily, even if he isn't in the field, he can still put the team at risk. I can't have him on the team if he isn't willing to be honest with me. I'll be calm with him but we need to talk with him," Hotch explained to Emily. Hotch stepped through the elevator doors as they opened with Emily behind him. Hotch was almost at Reid's door when Emily shouted behind him.

"Reid!" Emily screamed. Hotch turned around to see Emily disappearing down the stairs and quickly ran to the top of the stairs, he felt a surge of worry flood through him at the sight in front of him. Laying at the bottom of the stairs was an unconscious and slightly bloody Reid. He rushed down the stairs as Emily put her fingers to Reid's neck.

"He's got a pulse but he's hit his head badly, he's bleeding from a head wound on the top of his head," Emily told Hotch as she pulled her hand away from Reid's head to reveal blood.

"Emily, call an ambulance. I'm going to run to his apartment and get something to put pressure on his head," Hotch said before he rushed to Reid's apartment, he tried the door but found it was locked. He knocked rapidly knowing Garcia was inside. The door opened a few seconds later, Hotch rushed into the apartment and grabbed a towel before rushing back to Reid.

Morgan and Garcia were right behind him. Hotch arrived as Emily was disconnecting the call to 911.

"Oh my god! Reid," Garcia gasped as she tried to get Reid. Morgan's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. "What the hell happened?"

Emily was about reply when a pain groan came from Reid, Hotch looked at Reid to find was struggling to open his eyes.

"Reid, it's Hotch. Open your eyes, I need you to open your eyes," Hotch ordered gently as he placed a towel on Reid's head. Reid opened his eyes sluggishly to look up at him.

"Head hurts, my ribs hurt too," Reid whispered painfully.

"An ambulance is on the way," Hotch said gently. "Reid, did you fall? How did this happen?"

"I didn't...fall," Reid gasped. "Someone pushed me down."

"Someone pushed you. Do you know who it was?" Emily asked.

"It was...him. Kevin pushed me, he came..down to me after and-" Reid said slowly before his voice trailed off and his eyes closed again.

"Reid! Stay awake!" Morgan shouted as he watched Reid fall unconscious again.

"Oh my god! Kevin said it wasn't over, I never thought he was capable of this. This is my fault," Garcia cried as she looked at Reid's limp form.

"I going to kill that bastard!" Morgan growled.

** Please review**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Today is double chapter day, I will be posting another chapter a few hours after this one so look forward to that. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were amazing and wonderful. Hate for Kevin, I loved it. Expect him to stick around for the next few chapters. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistake are my own**

Hotch and the team sat impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital, a hospital that they knew too well and one that Reid had visited too often over the last few months. The team looked up as the door opened to the waiting room. Dr Rosen stepped in and made her way over to them.

"I see you too often," Dr Rosen sighed as she looked at the team.

"Hello, Dr Rosen," Hotch greeted. "How is he?

"He has a concussion and will need to stay for observation, his wrist is broken, a head wound that required stitches and he has two bruised ribs and another cracked one. He also has some bruising he is awake right now and I need him to stay awake for at least the next few hours. He is going to suffer some bad headaches over the next week but he will be fine," Dr Rosen explained. "He mentioned that he was having pain in one of his legs, I've examined his leg and the pain is being caused by scar tissue inside his leg. He'll need a second surgery on his leg to stop the pain."

"How will that affect his physical therapy?" Garcia asked.

"The surgery isn't too serious, it will be only place him a few weeks behind."

"He isn't going to like that," JJ said as she stepped forward.

"You should also know that some of the bruising on his ribs wasn't caused by falling down the stairs, it was clear that someone kicked him while he down," Dr Rosen told the team.

Garcia felt Morgan begin to lose his temper as he held her, his chest heaved angrily and Garcia watched him clench his fists, Morgan stepped away from her and paced for a few steps as he ignored the looks from the team.

"Kevin is not getting away with this," Morgan fumed. "The son of a bitch pushed him down the stairs and then kicked him when he couldn't fight back. Let's see how he likes it when I throw him down some stairs."

"Morgan, calm down," Hotch ordered.

"Why should I?" Morgan snapped back.

"You need to calm down because Reid needs you right now, we'll arrest Kevin and charge him with attacking Reid when we find him. Morgan, go and talk with Reid."

"I'll go with you," Garcia said as she stepped forward and held onto one of Morgan's hands and squeezed it tightly. Morgan looked into Garcia's eyes and let some of the anger inside him withdraw slightly. Morgan let out a long deep breath and let Garcia lead him out of the waiting room.

**Reid**

The pounding in his skull was the worst, he hated the constant pain and throb of the headache that was currently crushing his mind. Reid knew that he couldn't fall asleep but closed his eyes to try and stop the light hurting his eyes. He opened them a fraction when he heard the door open. A small smile came onto his face as Garcia and Morgan entered his room. He noticed how their eyes focused on his injuries. He didn't care about being hurt, all he cared about was Garcia being safe.

"I'm so sorry," Garcia said softly as she walked over to Reid and gave him a small kiss to his cheek. "This happened because of me."

"Don't you dare say that," Reid stated. "This is not your fault. Kevin did this to me because he is an angry man who can't accept that you are wonderful person that is happier without him. I'm fine, I'm stronger than I look."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Morgan asked as he stood at the side of Reid's bed.

"I left the apartment, I was heading to the elevator when I felt someone push me into the stairs. I fell down them. When I hit the bottom, I looked up and saw a blurry figure. My vision went dark but I wasn't completely unconscious. I felt someone kick me and I knew it was Kevin when he spoke to me."

"What did he say?" Morgan questioned.

"He said that I had ruined everything and I should keep my nose out of his business."

"Why is he doing this? I'm not worth all this," Garcia cried as she sat down in the chair next to Reid's bed.

"Garcia," Reid and Morgan both called in unison, they looked at each other as they silently decided who was going to comfort Garcia. Reid gave Morgan a small nod and laid back into the bed. Morgan sat down next to Garcia and took her hands into his own.

"Baby girl, this is not your fault. You are worth everything in the world and more. There has always been something off with Kevin. Garcia, you are so unique and wonderful. Please don't feel this way. Everything is going to be okay," Morgan smiled at her before leaning forward and giving her small kiss to her lips.

"Garcia and Morgan sitting in a tree..." Reid sang lightly from his bed. Garcia and Morgan both looked over to him for a few seconds before all three started to laugh. Reid moaned in pain as he laughed causing Morgan and Garcia to stop.

"Don't make me laugh," Reid grinned lightly.

"You started it, sweetheart," Garcia insisted.

"Are you two together now?" Reid asked.

"We have decided that we both want more from this and we have you to thank for bringing us closer together," Morgan answered.

The door opened causing all three in the room to look to the door. Emily came through the door and looked at Morgan.

"Kevin just surfaced, we are going to arrest him now. Are you coming?" Emily asked.

"I'm coming."

Morgan left his seat and made his way to the door, he glanced back at Reid and Garcia.

"I'll be back soon," Morgan smiled at them before leaving the room. Reid looked at Garcia and knew that he needed to get her mind away from everything that was happening. He needed to talk with her and keep her preoccupied.

"Garcia, can you see if they have any jello?"

**Please review**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, here is the second chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them and they are brilliant and lovely. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Morgan, Hotch and Emily made their way to Kevin's door, they had received information that Kevin had returned to his apartment. Hotch had no doubt in his mind that Kevin was going to try and run. Already Hotch was thinking of what he could charge Kevin with due to the damage that he had inflicted on Reid, he was definitely going to make sure that Kevin received some substantial jail time. Hotch didn't want to think about how long Reid had been laying alone on the stairs or what could have happened if Emily and himself had never found Reid.

Hotch reached the door first, he banged on the door rapidly. "Kevin Lynch, open the door."

A commotion came from inside the apartment, Hotch nodded to Morgan. Morgan proceeded to kick the door, the door smashed open almost instantly. Morgan found Kevin trying to escape out of a bedroom window, he grabbed him and pulled him back and into the apartment and threw him into the wall. A crack echoed through the air as Morgan delivered a strong and brutal punch into Kevin's nose, Morgan managed to deliver one more punch to Kevin's ribs before Hotch had to pull him back.

"Morgan, that's enough," Hotch shouted as he struggled to keep Morgan from attacking Kevin again.

Emily grabbed Kevin and spun him around, she pulled out her handcuffs and handcuffed him more tightly than she did with other suspects. Hotch released Morgan but kept him away from Kevin. Hotch watched as blood poured from Kevin's nose, it was clear that Morgan had broken it.

"You are under arrest," Emily began to say. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say may be used in a court of law."

Emily finished reading Kevin his rights a few moments later, Kevin simply nodded.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Reid," Morgan said angrily. "You are going to pay for everything you have done tonight, you piece of shit."

"He needed to pay for taking her away from me, she belongs with me. I've done everything for her and she's thrown it back into my face," Kevin spat back angrily before letting out small moan at the pain in his nose. "Everything went wrong after Reid started staying with her."

"You almost killed him, he's in the hospital. You are going to jail for this Kevin, we'll discuss this at the BAU. You'll be lucky if I don't charge you with attempted murder of a federal agent," Hotch said as grabbed Kevin from Emily and began to pull him out of the apartment.

"He deserves to be in more pain than that," Morgan said angrily.

"He's going to be jail, I want nothing more than to beat the hell out of Kevin but we can't take the law into our own hands, I'll back you up if Kevin tries to say anything, I'll say that he was resisting arrest. Morgan, you need to stay calm. The team still needs you. You need to control your anger," Emily advised.

**Reid**

Reid felt safe with Garcia by his side, he felt pain in his wrist but it had dulled due to some mild pain medication he was being given. He felt slightly more confident in taking the pain medication due to Garcia being at his side. He knew that Garcia would never let him lose control. She would always help guide him and make sure he never lost control. Reid scooped another spoonful of jello onto his spoon and smiled as he swallowed it.

JJ had come and spent some time with him but Reid had told her to go back to Will and Henry. He hated taking her away from her family. Rossi had stayed though, rejecting every comment from Reid to return home and rest.

"How are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"Just a little tired," Reid sighed gently before he leaned into the pillow.

"You are not allowed to go to sleep at least for another hour," Garcia advised as she looked up from her knitting.

"Who is that going to be for?" Reid asked as he spotted that she knitting a scarf.

"It's for you," Garcia giggled gently. "Dark purple seems to suit you."

"How many items of clothing have you knitted for him?" Rossi questioned as he closed the book he was reading.

"I've knitted two scarfs, a hat and four different socks, he refuses to wear matching ones," Garcia smiled. "Reid has made me a scarf as well, it was lovely."

"You two are inseparable," Rossi chuckled.

Rossi's phone vibrated, he pulled out his phone and checked on the message. Reid saw Rossi's smile wane slightly.

"What is it Rossi?"

"They arrested Kevin, Morgan broke his nose. He's at the BAU," Rossi explained.

Reid watched Garcia let out a small sigh of relief, he watched as she visibly relaxed.

"He can't scare or hurt you any more," Reid smiled at her before reaching over with his uninjured hand.

"I don't care about me, I'm glad he's in custody. He can't hurt you. He almost killed you pushing you down those stairs," Garcia explained.

"Everything is okay. Everything is going to be fine from now on."

** Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. To make up for it, I'm going to do a nice big long chapter. I have tomorrow completely free (It's 3.00 am here so technically today) to do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be honest and tell you that there will be about five more chapters on this fanfic and then the end. Never fear though, I have at least six fanfic's I'm ready to do and all involving Reid. I just can't leave him alone.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love them all, they were wonderful. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Reid was enjoying the evening, it had been three weeks since the surgery on his leg, it was healing well but he could only put a walk on it for a small amount of time. He was working from home with Garcia's help, he was still mystified at Morgan's ability to still be able to slip paperwork into the files that were brought home to him. Reid took a deep breath in as the smell of Garcia's cooking filled the apartment. He could hear Garcia giggling away in the kitchen, he knew the cause of the giggle was Morgan helping her. Turning back to the electronic race car that was in front of him, he continued to repair it. JJ had asked him if he was able to fix it due to Henry and Will building it together. Reid placed the last wire back and smiled when he turned the car on and found it had started to work again. He was happy that he could still use his fingers, his broken wrist was still in a cast. He loved the drawings that Henry and Jack had drawn on it.

Tomorrow was a day he was looking forward to, Henry was coming over with JJ and Will. He couldn't wait to see Henry's face.

"Henry is going to love you," Morgan said as he entered the living room. "He loves that car, if anyone could fix it. It was you."

"This was nothing," Reid smiled. "JJ knows I will do anything for her and Henry."

"Come on, dinner is ready," Morgan smiled back. "Do you need help walking?"

"Yes, please," Reid accepted. "I think I might have pushed myself over my limit walking today. I had to take off the supports on my better leg."

Morgan nodded and made his way over to Reid. He helped Reid slowly walk over to the dinner table. Reid winced slightly as he stretch his leg out. Garcia almost skipped into the room with the pasta bake in her hands. She made her way back into the kitchen but was back quickly plates of side dishes and desserts.

"This all looks amazing," Reid beamed as he looked at the fresh and wonderful food in front of him. Morgan pulled out Garcia's chair for her to sit on. Watching the two, Reid couldn't help but smile at how happy the two were together. Morgan gave Garcia a small kiss before taking his seat.

"Dig in, sweetie," Garcia encouraged Reid as she pointed to all the food.

Reid didn't waste any time as he grabbed a nice portion of pasta bake and placed it onto his plate, the smell alone made his stomach growl wildly. He grabbed a few pieces of garlic bread and placed them on his plate. In one swift motion, Reid used his good hand and placed a forkful of food into his mouth. A big grin came across his face as tasted Garcia's cooking.

"Garcia, did anyone tell you that you are a wonderful cook?" Reid asked Garcia with a small smile. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you. You eat as much as you want, I want you to keep gaining weight."

"You gained weight?" Morgan questioned Reid.

"I've gained about six pounds. Garcia thinks I'm too skinny, she even hides the coffee during the day. I'm only allowed three cups maximum and she won't let me make them," Reid explained before shooting Garcia a playful look.

"You hide the coffee," Morgan chuckled gently. "Baby girl, where do you hide it?"

"I'll tell you later," Garcia said before pointing her fork towards Reid. "I can't risk the coffee monster finding the secret location."

"I'll find it soon. If I can find an unsub, I can damn sure find the coffee."

"It's good that you are gaining weight, you need it," Morgan said.

"You sound just like my mum when I visit her, she thinks I'm too skinny."

"How is she doing?" Garcia asked.

"She's doing okay, she had a few bad days but Dr Norman altered her medication. He explained that my letters and video messages were helping her as well, thank you for helping me with the video messages," Reid thanked Garcia.

"It's good she's doing better. As for the video messages, I'm happy to do what you need."

Reid had another bite of his food and watched as Morgan and Garcia discussed plans for tomorrow. Watching Garcia and Morgan made Reid feel full of joy, he felt safe. Most of all he loved how close he was to Morgan and Garcia, he loved his family.

**The next day**

Reid was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. Morgan walked out of kitchen.

"Have you moved in? You're here almost every night," Reid smirked as Morgan made his way to the door.

"Shut up, pretty boy," Morgan laughed before answering the door.

A few moments later, JJ, Henry and Will walked into the living room. Henry immediately made his way over to Reid.

"Uncle Spencer," Henry said happily as he climbed onto the couch next to godfather. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling much better," Reid answered. "I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" Henry asked.

"Your mummy told me that your favourite race car was broken so she gave it to me to try and fix it," Reid explained before he reached over the edge of the sofa, he brought his hand back up to reveal the toy car. He switched it on and the toy buzzed to life.

"You fixed it!" Henry shouted happily. "Mummy, uncle Spencer fix it!"

"Yes, he did," JJ smiled happily. "What do you say to Uncle Spencer?"

"Thank you," Henry smiled happily before he stood up on the couch and hugged Reid. Reid hugged Henry back, he looked up at JJ and Will as he hugged Henry. He saw JJ mouth 'thank you'.

Reid gave JJ a small wink.

Reid felt happy as he hugged Henry. He felt better knowing that his godson was happy.

**Please review**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's not longer but my lack of sleep caught up with me today. I hope this chapter is okay for you all.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm happy you like the Henry and Reid moments. I agree that the show needs more moments between those two. Reid is such a good godfather. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A month a half later**

"You doing okay?" Morgan asked Reid.

"I'm fine, just keep running. My physical test is next week and I need to pass it. I've passed my test to carry a gun again," Reid said before taking a little breath and continuing to talk. "I'm finally getting back to normal."

Morgan let out a big smile at Reid's words. Most of all, he was enjoying helping Reid get ready for his physical test, they had been going on jogs in the morning and when they could when away on cases. Reid had stumbled a few times on the runs but Morgan had made sure he was always there to help pick him up. It pleased Morgan that Reid was more accepting of help from the team, he had even started being more honest with Hotch. Morgan has also noticed that Reid's work and profiling skills had improved since the improvement with his legs. Reid had also gained a healthy amount of weight over the last month and a half, he had more energy and looked healthy.

"You will pass it. I've been the one training you. No-one I have ever help train has failed," Morgan said as they both jogged around the corner.

"Thanks for the added pressure," Reid said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Reid, just follow the instructions I have you and you will be fine."

"Changing the topic, how are things going between you and Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Great, she's amazing and I love being this close to her. My mother is over the moon, she has always loved having Garcia around," Morgan smiled back. "Hotch has no problem with out relationship, as long as it doesn't interfere with out work, we are fine. Garcia is just happy that Kevin can't come near you or her again."

"He won't be able to go near her for the next three years," Reid said quickly. Morgan detected the protective tone in Reid's voice and was glad to hear it.

"How are you feeling after Kevin?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine, I'm relieved that he didn't hurt Garcia. It was better that he attacked me rather than her, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. She's been so kind and helpful during my recovery," Reid said.

"She's a unique woman indeed," Morgan said before he slowed down to a gentle walk. Reid also slowed down to a gentle walk.

Reid made his way to a nearby bench and sat down, he wiped the away some sweat from his forehead and leaned back. "She still won't tell me where she hid my coffee, I've looked everywhere."

"You still have some at work though, don't you?" Morgan asked.

"One cup in the morning but she's banned me from getting any more than that unless I need it to stay awake for a case. She's even got Emily, JJ, Hotch and Rossi on her side."

"You should know that you can't beat Garcia in this coffee war, you should accept defeat. You can't win against my girlfriend," Morgan chuckled as he pulled out a two bottles of water from the small backpack he had been jogging with. He handed one to Reid and encouraged him to start drinking. "You need to keep yourself hydrated."

"You need to help me get my coffee back."

"You want me to risk getting on Garcia's bad side. You are on your own there," Morgan laughed gently.

**The next week**

Reid tried to remember Morgan's words as he found himself running the agility and fitness course, his legs protested the speed that he was travelling at. He knew that he couldn't slow down, he couldn't fail this test. He had to pass, he wouldn't fail again. He didn't want to let the team see him as a weak person again.

_'Pace yourself, don't push yourself. Steady breaths,_' Morgan's voice echoed in his mind.

Reid slowed down a fraction and took a few steady breaths to calm himself. His lungs started to burn less as he controlled his breathing better. Turning the corner, a smile crept onto his lips when he heard Morgan and Hotch calling out words of encouragement. Reid smiled as he found himself crossing the finishing line. Reid slowed to a small job before stopping completely. He lowered himself to the floor and sat against a tree.

Hotch and Morgan both made their way over to Reid with a bottle of water.

"That was great, Reid," Morgan said as he patted Reid on the back. Reid tried to talk back but found himself too out of breathe to talk.

"Take your time and have some water, I'm going to go see if you passed," Hotch nodded before leaving and making his way over to the lead instructor.

"Thanks...for your..advice," Reid gasped gently as he began to regain control of his breathing.

"You did really well, did you have any problems?"

"I stumbled going up the hill but I managed to keep myself going."

"Any pain in your legs?"

"A little but I've had worse," Reid said.

Hotch came back over to Reid with a stoic expression that worried Reid, he watched as Hotch kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"I failed?" Reid said in a slightly upset voice.

"Reid, I'm really sorry," Hotch sighed. "Reid, you passed."

A smile came across Hotch's face as he watched realisation come across Reid's face. Reid smiled as he realised that he had passed his test.

"Don't ever do that again," Reid laughed gently.

**Two hours later**

Hotch walked with Reid and Morgan into the bullpen area. Reid was called into Hotch's office. Reid carefully placed himself into the chair near Hotch's desk and watched as Hotch took his place behind the desk.

"Reid, you are now passed for active duty in the field. You are also cleared to carry a firearm, I'm very proud of you, Reid."

"Thanks," Reid said. "I'm just glad to be back to normal."

"Reid, I want you to be careful out in the field. As your boss, I want you to inform the team if you need help and I want you to inform me if, at any time, you don't think you are capable of going into the field. Can you promise me that you will do this?"

"I promise, I don't want to risk the team. I'll tell you," Reid agreed.

"You are cleared for active duty, Congratulations Reid," Hotch smiled as he stood up and shook Reid's hand. "Come on, let's go let Garcia know."

Reid followed Hotch out of the room, he was slightly confused when Hotch led him up to the BAU room. The confusion disappeared when Hotch opened the door to reveal the team and a banner saying congratulations. Reid let out a small laugh as he spotted the table was full of cupcakes and treats.

"Congratulations!" Garcia cheered happily before she wrapped her arms around Reid and pulled him into the big hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Garcia whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Garcia," Reid whispered back before giving her a small hug.

"Careful with that hug, pretty boy," Morgan joked playfully. "She's my girlfriend."

"She may be your girlfriend but she's my best friend."

**Please review**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you lovely angels. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to point out that when Reid is talking to a certain women below, when he talks he is also signing. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm happy that loved having Reid back to full strength. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Okay, here is everything. I'm sorry to disturb your weekends my angels but this is a high priority case. Four bodies have been found in the last two days. All were male and the cause of death was strangulation. The coroner rushed the autopsy reports to me. The victims were killed with a metal wire that cut into the skin causing bleeding to occur as well. There is a new victim about every twelve hours. Local PD want you there to help as soon as possible, hence the reason you were all rushed to the jet," Garcia explained from the computer screen.

"What were the victims names? What information do we have on them?" Hotch asked.

"I'm sending files to your tablets now. To summarise, the victims are all in their late 20's to early 30's, three were in good physical condition, one was recovering from a recent operation. They had defensive wounds. The unsub has to be strong to have killed these men. You guys need to take extra care on this case," Garcia cautioned, her eyes on the screen focusing on Reid for a moment. Garcia looked away from Reid as he looked up from Morgan's tablet. Hotch sent a small subtle nod towards the computer screen, a silent promise that the team would keep Reid safe.

"Is there any connection with the victims?" Emily said as she scrolled through the pictures of the victims.

"Only one, the only connection was that they were all in the foster care system before they were eighteen. They were from different states though and different homes," Garcia said.

"The unsub must have some kind of access to these records," Reid profiled. "I can probably give you the unsub's comfort area once I have the locations of the dump sites, once we've found his comfort area, we can try and locate his next victim. The unsub has to be the same age as the victims. He either has money to support himself or he is unemployed. He isn't going to stop killing until we catch him. The way the victims were killed show some serious anger."

A small smiled crept on each of the team's lips. Reid had been doing an amazing job since becoming a fully instated agent again.

"Garcia, send the dump site locations to Morgan's tablet for Reid. We'll be landing soon, keep us updated," Hotch said to Garcia.

"I will be keep you updated and await further instructions. Keep safe, my darlings."

Garcia disappeared from the screen.

"We have six hours till the unsub targets his next victim. I need everyone to be at their best. Reid, once you get to the station, you need to get the geographical profile done as quickly as possible. Emily, I want you to help Reid. JJ and Rossi, I need you check out the last dump site while Morgan and I go and look at the last victim's body," Hotch ordered.

Everyone nodded as they absorbed Hotch's orders.

"I'll be back in a minute, just need to use the restroom," Reid said before making his way to back of jet and closing the door behind him. Hotch watched Reid close the door, then turned his attention to the rest of the team.

"This unsub is a dangerous one, I want everyone to keep a close eye on Reid. I know that he has improved since returning to the BAU but I don't want to take any risks. Does everyone understand?" Hotch said.

"He'll be fine, we'll keep him safe," Morgan assured Hotch. Reid came out of the bathroom causing Hotch and the rest of the team to quickly look back at the files.

"What were you all talking about?" Reid asked as he took his seat.

"Just going over a few details of the case," Emily answered as she used her best poker face on Reid.

**One hour later**

Reid and the rest of the team walked into the police station. They had barely walked through the door when a older gentleman walked up to them quickly.

"Are you from the FBI?" the man asked.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team. You are?"

"I'm Detective Derek Harris, I'm the one that called you in. We have a new development in the case. We have a witness to the last murder, they in fifteen minutes ago."

"Where is the witness?" Hotch asked urgently.

"She's in private room one, I'm waiting for someone to help communicate with her. Our witness is deaf," the detective explained.

Reid glided past Hotch and Detective Harris and made his way to the private room. Hotch and Rossi followed Reid. Reid opened the door to the private room. Inside the room was a young woman who looked in her mid 20's, had dark red hair and blue eyes . Hotch and Rossi stepped in after him.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"We need to find this unsub. Just trust me," Reid said to Hotch before turning back to the witness.

Hotch watched with interest as he watched Reid.

"Do you sign?" Reid said at the same time he signed with his hands. Rossi and Hotch both felt shock as they watched Reid sign, they had never known that Reid could sign. Hotch was slightly relieved when he saw the young woman relax. The young woman signed something to Reid that Hotch couldn't understand.

"Her name is Alice," Reid translated.

"May I sit down and ask you some questions?" Reid signed.

Alice nodded. Reid gave her a comforting smile as he sat down across from her. Alice signed something to Reid before he had the chance to ask her anything. Hotch stayed back and decided to let Reid take the lead.

"Reid, we'll be outside," Hotch said before he and Rossi left through the door.

**Reid**

_'What is your name?'_ Alice signed to him.

"My name is Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI. Do you know the killer? Do you know who he is?" Reid asked.

_'I work at a local bar called Frankie's. I was walking home from my shift when I saw that man being killed. I know who killed him, he is a regular at the bar. A very angry man.'_

"What's his name?" Reid signed quickly.

_'His name is Harrison Kline.'_

Alice ran her hand through her hair. Reid knew that Alice was scared and afraid. She continued to sign.

_'I think he saw me, I just ran as fast as I could. I was so afraid that I stayed in my apartment. Please don't let him hurt me, I don't want to die'_

"He isn't going to touch you. We are going to find him and arrest him. You have done the right thing. You can stay here till we capture him, we will keep you safe," Reid assured her.

_'Thank you. Be careful when you arrest him. He is a very violent man.'_

"My team is ready to take him into custody. You are very brave for coming forward," Reid signed to her with a smile on his face. He watched as Alice blushed slightly and brushed her hair behind her ears. It took her a few moments before she signed back.

_'Thank you. You are very kind. The other detective scared me.'_

"Thanks," Reid said. "Stay here, I need to talk to my team. I'll be back soon."

Alice nodded and leaned back in her chair, she took a deep breath that Reid recognised as a breath of relief. Reid gave Alice a small smile as left the room and walked over to Hotch and the team.

"What did she say?" Hotch asked.

"She knows the killer as a regular at the bar she works in. His name is Harrison Kline. We have a name, we just need to get this guy."

"How do you know sign language?" Emily asked.

"I learned when I was on medical leave, I needed something to do," Reid answered.

**Please review**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were lovely. I'm happy that you like Reid's new skill. Thank you again!**

**I have entertained the idea of having Reid grow closer to Alice but I'm not sure yet. I'll guess I'll decide when the sequel goes up. Oops! That was supposed to be a surprise.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I've tracked Harrison Kline's cellphone, I've sent the co-ordinates to your phones. The building he is on right now is derelict. He recently lost his house to the bank, he lost his job two months ago after beating a co-worker in an angry outburst. Broke his co-workers arm in two places," Garcia explained through the webcam.

"Was he in the foster system when he was younger?" Reid asked.

"He was my angel, he was in the foster care system till he was fourteen and was officially adopted. According to hospital records, he was in and out of hospital from age sixteen to eighteen. He had trouble with the law, substance abuse problems and was self harming. He tried to commit suicide twice," Garcia told the team. "He cleaned up his act though. His adoptive parents forced him into rehab, he cleaned up and started counselling people after finally getting his GED."

"He's targeting the victims for reason," Morgan said. "He can't control his anger, he's taking out his anger on other people who were in the foster care system. All the victims were living successful live. Losing his job and home must have been the trigger that caused him to start killing."

"We need to move," Hotch ordered. "Garcia, contact us if he moves from his current location."

**Twenty minutes later**

**Morgan**

Morgan checked his gun as the team made their way to the large derelict building containing the unsub. He turned to see Hotch focusing on the road ahead. Morgan glanced back to see the rest of the team in the other SUV behind them.

"Hotch, why is Reid coming with us? This guy is dangerous, he is not going to come quietly."

"Morgan, Reid wouldn't accept my order to stay behind. He wanted to come and he made some good reasons not to be left behind. Reid is part of the team, he is a capable agent in the field. He's beginning to notice us being protective," Hotch quickly explained. "We just have to be confident that he can take care of himself in the field, we need to trust him more."

Hotch turned into the dirt road that led to the derelict building. The SUV skidded slightly as Hotch braked outside the building. Morgan jumped out of the SUV and joined the rest of the team as they took positions at each of the exits. Morgan felt a spark of panic as he watched Reid run around the corner and out of his sight. He gripped his gun slightly tighter as he tried to channel his emotions and stay calm.

"On three," Hotch spoke into the microphone on his sleeve. "One...two...three."

Morgan kicked down the door he was stationed at and rushed in, he heard a few other crashes as the team stormed the area. Turning the corner, he raced up the stairs. He paused when he saw a sliver of light coming a door up ahead. Morgan crept forward, he was almost at the door when a small creak came from behind him. Morgan grunted in pain as something cold and sharp wrapped around his neck and pulled him back viciously. Barely hearing the thud from his gun as it hit the ground, he brought his hands to try and remove the wire, he clawed at it as it began to cut into his neck.

**Reid**

Reid looked up as he heard a loud thud from above him, a small groan caused his mind and body to kick into overdrive. He recognised the groan as Morgan's, he quickly sped towards the stairs and ran up them. He turned the corner and saw Morgan being strangled by Harrison Kline. Reid aimed his gun and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Harrison fell away from Morgan as the bullet went into his shoulder.

"Morgan!" Reid called as he went to Morgan's side, he winced as he saw blood all around his friend's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, secure Harrison," Morgan rasped. Reid nodded and quickly made his way over to Harrison. He grabbed one of the arm connected to Harrison injured shoulder and pulled it behind his back. Harrison hissed in pain.

"You are under arrest," Reid informed Harrison as he cuffed one of his wrists, his voice strong and angry.

"No, I'm not," Harrison grunted painfully before throwing his uninjured arm back and elbowing Reid in the chest. Reid fell backwards allowing Harrison to roll over. Ignoring the pain, Reid brought his mind back into focus as Harrison rolled onto his back and got to his feet. Reid quickly brought himself to his feet. Harrison brought out a knife with and grinned at Reid. Reid ducked out of the way of the first swipe. On the second swipe he grabbed Harrison's wrist and brought his knee up to hit Harrison's wrist. Harrison dropped the knife and crashed to the floor as Reid elbowed him powerfully in the face, breaking his nose.

Reid grabbed his gun and pointed it at Harrison.

"Morgan!" Reid heard Hotch shout, footsteps came running down the hall. Reid kept his focus as heard the footsteps stop outside the door.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked as he entered the room and looked at Harrison.

"I'm fine. Morgan needs help thought," Reid said.

"Emily and JJ are looking after him, an ambulance is on the way."

Rossi joined Hotch in the room. Reid watched as the two men handcuffed Harrison and dragged him out of the room.

"I'm going to kill you!" Harrison screamed as he was dragged away from Morgan and Reid.

Reid made his way over to Morgan who was leaning against the wall and kneeled by his side.

"How are you doing?" Reid asked as he pulled away the small towel from Morgan's neck, the cut was deeper than Reid thought. Morgan was going to be fine after some rest and a few stitches in the more slightly deeper cut areas.

"I'm fine," Morgan whispered painfully. "Thanks for saving my life."

Reid gave him a small smile.

"Those were some...pretty quick moves," Morgan whispered.

"I had a good teacher, he taught me well."

"I think too well."

"I know that you didn't want me coming out into the field, to this arrest. I'm stronger than I was, you don't have to keep worrying about me. I'll always have your back and I know that you'll always have mine," Reid said.

"Just don't want to...see you get hurt again," Morgan admitted. "You've been through enough."

"I won't get hurt again. You've protected me, it's time I protected you."

**Please review**

**Note - The sequel would be a max of twelve chapters, maybe more and updated daily. I would also be starting a new fanfic on top of that. My creative buzz is so big right now, I can't stop writing. **

**Would would you like to see in the sequel?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Please bear with the development in this chapter but it is going to be important in the sequel which I am itching to write. Little spoiler - Reid is going to be a stronger and tougher agent. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I also want to recommend a fanfic by hipturtle15, it is called Trust Me and it is such a good read. I'm enjoying it and it features some great writing. I recommend it for everyone to read. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were amazing. I wanted to bring a stronger, kick ass Reid into the story. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid waited in the waiting room for Morgan to finish being checked over by the doctor. He had called Garcia and told her about Morgan, it had been decided that he should make the call as he would be able to calm her down. He had volunteered to bring Morgan back to the jet.

"Derek Morgan?" a young doctor called out into the waiting room. Reid immediately stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, he just needs to take it easy for the next few days and avoid irritating the wound around his neck. We had to place a few stitches in some places due to the wire cutting deeper in those parts. He is ready to leave, he needs to keep the area around his neck clean and replace the dressing as needed," the doctor explained. "He can only talk in a low volume due to some bruising."

"Thank you, I'll go and see him now," Reid smiled.

Reid made his to Morgan's room, he opened the door to find Morgan pulling his jacket on. Morgan winced slightly as he moved his neck.

"Hey Morgan, how are you doing?" Reid asked as he picked up Morgan's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Morgan spoke quietly before giving Reid a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your ride back to the jet. I called Garcia and explained what happened, she is going to wait at the apartment for us to return. She panicked for a moment but I managed to calm her down," Reid said. "Prepare to be babied when you get back."

"She shouldn't worry, I'm fine. Just a little cut and bruising," Morgan whispered back.

"The doctor told me that we have to keep you neck clean and replaced the dressing when needed. Morgan, she worries about you because she loves you and she doesn't want to lose you. You are everything to her," Reid said. "Morgan, you could have died back in that building. A few more seconds or so more and he could have torn into your throat with that wire. I'm glad that you are okay."

"I love my babygirl," Morgan said gently. "The last thing I want to do is worry her. Let's get going."

"Come on, everyone is waiting at the jet."

**A few hours later**

Reid refused to give Morgan the bags as they walked out of the elevator and towards the apartment. He brought his keys out of his pocket and opened the apartment door for Morgan. Morgan barely made it through the door when Garcia rushed towards him and brought him into a strong hug.

"I'm so happy that you are safe," Garcia said as he hugged Morgan. Reid watched as the two stayed in each other's arm for about a minute, he felt as if he was intruding on a special moment by standing behind Morgan. Garcia pulled away from hug and put her hands on each side of Morgan's face. She placed a soft gentle kiss on Morgan's lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Reid was about to walk away and give Garcia and Morgan so peace when Garcia grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for saving him, Reid."

Reid returned the hug before kissing the top of Garcia's head. "Anytime. He'll be fine, he just needs to take it easy for a few days and not move his neck too much."

Garcia walked back over to Morgan and steered him towards the sofa, she sat him down and placed a blanket over him.

"You are mine and I will take care of you," Garcia giggled before kissing Morgan on the cheek. "Do you want something to eat? Some soup?"

"Yes, please," Morgan rasped gently.

"Coming right up, my wonderful boyfriend," Garcia said as she passed the TV remote to Morgan and made sure that he was comfortable. "Reid, can you help me?"

Reid nodded and followed Garcia into the kitchen, out of Morgan's sight. "What do you need help with Garcia?"

Reid noticed that Garcia had started break down slightly and was crying gently. He rushed over to her and and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Reid demanded gently.

"That was too close, he was almost kill by that man. He would have died if you had not been there to save him. I can't worry about him getting hurt all the time, I can't handle this. What am I going to do if I lose him?" Garcia panicked, her breathing picked up to a pace that worried Reid.

"Garcia, you won't lose him. I promise that I will keep him safe. You need to calm down. Please, calm down," Reid pleaded as he looked her.

"Reid, you don't understand," Garcia shook her head.

"What don't I understand?" Reid questioned.

"Reid, I'm pregnant."

Reid felt himself lose his breath slightly at Garcia's words, he looked at her stomach before he looked up into her eyes. "You're pregnant?!"

"About five weeks. I'm so happy that I'm pregnant but I'm so scared at the same time. I don't know how Morgan will react. This job carries risk. How will I raise a baby if something happens to Morgan?" Garcia said quickly.

"Garcia, calm down," Reid said calmly. Garcia nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"I need to say this. Congratulations, it's wonderful that you are having a baby with Morgan. This job does carry risks but it also carries the benefit of having a team that will look out for each other. The team will always have look out for Morgan in the field. He had protected me, I will protect him. Garcia, you are going to be a wonderful mother and your child is going to grow up with the best parents a child could have. I'll always take care of you," Reid smiled at her.

"Thank you, Reid," Garcia said before letting out a small relieved laugh.

"I don't know how to tell Morgan," Garcia sighed.

Reid bit his lower lip nervously.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

**Please review**

**The next chapter tomorrow is going to be the last one.**

**Never fear though the sequel will be up tomorrow as well. See, I never keep you waiting.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter of this Tick, Tock. I just want to say thank you now for all the fantastic reviews and for helping achieve over 650 reviews, I never imagined that this would be so popular. Thank you again for being such wonderful readers and reviewers. Details about the sequel are at the bottom. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I need to be the one to tell him. I know he'll be a good father. I'm just nervous, this relationship is still quite new. I'll tell him but I need you to come with me," Garcia said as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. Reid walked over and took Garcia's hand in his own, he gave it a comforting squeeze and smiled at her.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Reid assured her before he began to lead her out of the kitchen. "Come on, we'll go and tell Morgan. We can have big celebration as well."

Reid led Garcia into the living room where Morgan was watching television. Reid sat Garcia down next to Morgan before turning the television off.

"Why did you do that?" Morgan whispered gently.

"Garcia has something important to tell you," Reid said before stepped over to Garcia's side. Garcia and Reid exchanged a brief smile. Garcia took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"Derek, I love you so much and since being with you in this relationship, I have felt happier every single day. I have something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father."

Reid watched as Morgan absorbed the news that he was going to be a father, at first, a look of shock came across his face. Then a smile came across Morgan's face that caused relief to flood through Morgan.

"I'm going to be a dad," Morgan laughed gently as the smile on his face got bigger.

"I'm about five weeks along, you are going to make a wonderful father."

"This is wonderful news. Garcia, I can't believe we're going to parents. Baby, you are going to make a wonderful mother," Morgan smiled happily before he leaned over and pulled Garcia into a loving kiss. Garcia let out a small giggle as Morgan kissed her. Reid felt his heart warm as he looked at the sight in front of him, it reminded him of the better times in life. It showed him the good that could happen. Garcia and Morgan pulled away from the kiss, both with a grin across their faces. Morgan put his hand on Garcia's stomach.

"I can't wait to meet him," Morgan said. "Or her."

"I can't wait either," Garcia giggled gently before looking up at Reid.

"Are you ready to be an uncle?" Garcia asked as she pulled Reid down to sofa and gave him a soft playful kiss on the cheek.

"You are like a little brother to me, I'd love to have you be an uncle to my child. You ready, pretty boy," Morgan said quietly and gently.

"I'd be happy to be an uncle to your child. You two are going to such great parents," Reid said as he relaxed into the corner of the sofa, he put his feet on the table to rest his legs.

"Reid, we have you to thank for this. Without you, we would have never admitted how we truly felt about each other. You gave us that little push that made us into this wonderful couple. Thank you. Thank you for everything," Garcia said as she looked Reid in the eyes.

"Thank you for helping me get my life back together, you helped me be a stronger and better man," Reid replied before changing the subject away from himself. "When are you going to tell the team?"

"We'll tell them tomorrow, they can't be kept in the dark about this. Besides, I can't wait to tell JJ and Emily," Garcia grinned as she cuddled into Morgan. Morgan wrapped his arm around Garcia and kissed the top of her head.

"What about your mother, Morgan?" Reid pointed out. "You need to call her and let her know she is going to have a grandchild."

"Oh my god, she is going freak out. The good kind of freak out, she's going to be so excited," Morgan laughed gently. Garcia quickly grabbed the portable phone from the table and handed it to Morgan.

"Call her, she needs to know."

**The next day**

Reid let out a small yawn as he waited at the red lights, he glanced briefly into the back of the car to see Garcia checking Morgan's neck. All three were driving to the BAU. Reid had volunteered to drive as he had managed to get the most sleep the night before. Garcia and Morgan had been talking throughout the night, the few times that he had awoken from his slumber he had heard the faint laughs and words from the living room. He started to drive again when the light turned green. He could visibly see Morgan discomfort at him driving. It made him smile slightly.

Reid pulled into the BAU and parked the car, he yawned again as he jumped out the car. He ran around Garcia's side and opened the door for her, he gave her playful bow as she stepped out the car. He was rewarded with a small laugh. Morgan pulled himself out of the car gently and went to Garcia's side. Reid could see that Morgan was being protective of Garcia. It was a common thing they shared since Garcia had told them of the pregnancy. Reid didn't want anything to happen to Garcia, he wanted her and the baby safe.

Emily and JJ greeted them as they walked into the bullpen area.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked Morgan as she pulled a chair up for him to sit on. Morgan nodded his thanks and sat down.

"I'm fine. I'm feel better than ever," Morgan said quietly, his throat still painful from the attack.

"I thought I gave you instructions to rest at home for a few days," Hotch voice came from the stairs as he walked down to the group. Rossi was also at Hotch's side.

"Garcia wants to tell you some news and I wanted to be here with her," Morgan explained. Reid couldn't help the grin on his face. Hotch noticed this but chose not to say anything. "Go on, babygirl."

Garcia gripped Morgan's hand tightly but it was more out of excitement than anything else. Garcia took a deep breath and began to talk to the team.

"I'm pregnant," Garcia beamed happily. "We are going to be parents."

"Garcia, that is wonderful," JJ said happily before she stepped forward and pulled Garcia into a hug. Emily also stepped forward and joined the hug, all three women laughed happily.

"Congratulations," Hotch smiled as he patted Morgan gently on the shoulder.

"You are going to be great parents," Rossi said. "We are going to celebrate, my treat to everyone."

Reid watched the team as they hugged and congratulated Garcia and Morgan. It was then that Reid realised that his family, the family in front of him, a family that was now growing, would be all that he needed to be happy in life. They were what kept him strong, they had saved him when he needed them.

He smiled. Everything would be fine, as long as he had his family by his side.

**Please review**

**For those who want to read the sequel, it is going to be called Protect Her. It is going to be updated daily.**

**It is being posted right after this chapter so you can go straight onto it and not have to wait. I hope you all enjoy it. **


End file.
